


Один билет до ада и обратно

by SkyMusic



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Drama, Drug Use, Friendship, Gen, Healing, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 40,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyMusic/pseuds/SkyMusic
Summary: Когда работаешь с правовой системой загробного мира, полезно иметь кое-какие знания из первых рук, хорошую группу поддержки... и пару тузов в рукаве. Только приготовься к последствиям.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One way ticket to hell and back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/728610) by Crystal Exhibition. 



ТуДи перелез через обломки стен, разбитую мебель и прочий мусор, в который превратилась обстановка первого этажа «Конг Студио». Он ступал чрезвычайно аккуратно, поскольку свет падал лишь сквозь трещины выстоявших стен и дыры в потолке, так что многие комнаты и коридоры окутывала тьма. На самом деле, ТуДи не придерживался конкретного маршрута; решил, что не может дальше сидеть без дела, и оставил Рассела ждать внизу. Кроме того, он хотел собственными глазами увидеть, как сильно изменилось это место с тех пор, когда они сочиняли музыку все вместе.  
Он приближался к руинам кинозала, когда, как ему почудилось, услышал шум. Прислушавшись вновь, но ничего не расслышав, он пожал плечами и продолжил путь. Вплоть до того момента, как его внезапно сбили с ног неким приспособлением, и пригвоздили к земле чем-то острым, прижав это к его шее; только тогда убедился, что звук – не плод его воображения.  
\- Ты живой или мертвый? – Резко спросил из темноты женский голос с эссексским* акцентом. – Живой или мёртвый? – Повторила она с большим напором. Острый край вжался ТуДи в шею.  
\- Эм… хм… живой… наверное, - заикаясь, ответил ТуДи.  
Наступил напряжённый момент, но потом острый край отодвинули от его сонной артерии, и он вздохнул с облегчением.  
\- Погоди-ка, - внезапно сказал голос. Он почувствовал, как чья-то рука повернула его голову на бок, толкая в пятно света, струящегося с потолка. - Боже мой, ты же певец.  
Моментально ослепший и обалдевший ТуДи не нашел ничего лучше, чем спросить:  
\- Чего?  
\- Ты - певец. Из группы, проживавшей в этом здании когда-то. Ты... Стюарт Пот. Верно?  
\- Ну, да. Хм, меня зовут ТуДи. Мисс, не могли бы вы слезть с меня, пожалуйста?  
Незнакомка отпустила его, и ТуДи неуверенно поднялся на ноги, потирая шею - проверил, не осталось ли царапин.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - Осведомилась женщина.  
ТуДи уставился в темноту, откуда исходил голос, и почесал в затылке.  
\- Ну... Это мой дом, как бы?  
\- Оглядись, дорогой, это место уже ни на что не похоже.  
Она вышла на более яркий свет, и певец, наконец-то, сумел ее рассмотреть. Довольно молодая, невысокого роста, голубоглазая и с длинными каштановыми волосами, завязанными в высокий "хвост". Одетая в темную футболку, джинсы и ботинки, в одной руке сжимающая большой меч.  
ТуДи указал на меч и спросил:  
\- Это ещё зачем?  
\- Для защиты, - ответила она просто. Вложила оружие в ножны и огляделась. - Ты один?  
\- Нет, Расс внизу, мы ждем...  
\- Подожди, Рассел Хоббс? - Перебила она. - Барабанщик?  
Когда ТуДи кивнул, она пробормотала что-то, подозрительно похожее на «вот черт». Но потом спросила:  
\- Где он?  
ТуДи не успел дать ответ: из зала донесся гулкий голос:  
\- Ди? Куда ты пропал, чувак?  
\- Я тут, - позвал певец. - И в студии странная женщина с мечом.  
\- Чего? - Рассел возник в поле зрения, перебравшись через обломки. - Дружище, тебе мерещится там что-то, или что?  
Когда он приблизился, то внезапно увидел, о ком говорил его товарищ по группе.  
\- Черт! Вы ещё кто такая?  
Она скрестила руки на груди:  
\- Считайте меня вашим личным телохранителем.  
\- Что?  
\- Меня зовут Джиллиан, - сказала она чуть резче. - И я - тот самый человек, который будет разруливать всё то безобразие, которое устроили вы и ваша группа. Так что прекращайте смотреть на меня, как на нарушительницу, и рассказывайте, почему вы и мальчик с синей шевелюрой решили сюда вернуться.  
Терпение Рассела и так подходило к концу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы терпеть подобные заявления.  
\- Леди, с какой стати я должен вам хоть что-то рассказывать? Я вас не знаю, и почему вы здесь, тоже.  
Она не сдавалась:  
\- Потому что только я экипирована должным образом, чтобы противостоять всему, что готово подкинуть это местечко. Мои люди веками поддерживали равновесие здешних земель, и я следила за этим местом ещё до того, как оно досталось Мёрдоку Никкалсу. Поэтому, обо всём, что происходит здесь, я обязана знать.  
Мгновение они пристально смотрели друг на друга, но что-то в ней подсказывало барабанщику - она не лжёт. Подумав ещё немного и быстро взглянув на ТуДи, он решился поговорить:  
\- Слушайте, два года назад нашу гитаристку похитили и отправили в ад, и…  
\- Да, Нудл, - сказала Джиллиан. - Я в курсе.   
Рассел удивленно воззрился на неё:   
\- Сколько ещё вы про нас знаете?  
\- У меня есть доступ к телевизору и компьютеру, - ответила она немного раздраженно. - Я знаю о вас столько же, сколько и публика. Кроме того, в моём распоряжении имеются ресурсы, недоступные широкой публике, и они заполняют оставшиеся пробелы. Продолжайте.  
\- Ну, во всяком случае, Мёрдок отправился в ад, чтобы вернуть её. Он уже давно пытается это сделать, используя их правовую систему, и они готовы вынести окончательное решение по поводу её души в любой день, поэтому он спустился, чтобы разобраться лично.   
Джиллиан выглядела смущенной:  
\- Как, чёрт возьми, он мог попасть в ад?  
\- Сквозь врата, - вмешался в разговор ТуДи. Поскольку недоумение не исчезло с её лица, он добавил. - В подвале есть адские врата, прямо на самом нижнем этаже. Он прошёл через них.  
Когда она поняла, что он не шутит, её глаза округлились:   
\- У вас есть настоящие врата в ад? Господи, вы хоть понимаете, насколько это опасно?  
ТуДи пожал плечами:  
\- Они всегда там были.   
Тысяча вопросов зародилась в голове Джиллиан, но, поразмыслив, она выбрала один:   
\- Давно он спустился?  
\- Примерно три дня назад, - ответил Рассел.  
Она покачала головой:  
\- Ребята, вам лучше показать мне, где это. 

  
___________________  
* Эссекс - графство на юго-востоке Англии

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это автор решил писать такими маленькими главами, не я. :)  
> Иногда они, ну, очень маленькие.


	2. Глава 2

\- Дамы и господа, время пришло!! – Продекларировал ожидающей толпе крохотный Джимми Мэнсон.  
Это объявление было встречено криками и топотом демонов и проклятых душ, окруживших трибуну на этой скромной арене... ну, скромной по меркам Ада. Мэнсон не мог не удивиться тому, что простая юридическая баталия собрала толпу подобных размеров. Впрочем, грядущее дело имело отношение к знаменитой группе; проклятый ты, или нет, а вещи подобного рода прельщают массы, и данный случай вызвал большой интерес. Поэтому Мэнсон, всегда мечтавший стать шоуменом, решил, что лучше всего разрешить этот вопрос на самом публичном форуме, который он только сумел забронировать - чтобы каждый из присутствующих мог ощутить вкус его маленькой победы.  
\- Два долгих года движения внутри правовой системы, чтобы довести это дело до логического конца, в сопровождении бурчания и волокиты, предоставленных нашим дорогим другом мистером Никкалсом, - это высказывание ознаменовали недовольные крики и освистывание.   
\- Но, - продолжил Мэнсон, бросив взгляд на сидящих за ним демонов-судей, - дело Рассела Хоббса, наконец-то, завершено, - одобрительные возгласы вновь заполнили арену. – И, друзья мои, теперь даже Мёрдок Никкалс не сможет прервать процесс!   
Казалось, это уже невозможно, но количество одобрений возросло в разы. Но, несмотря на рев, звук с силой распахнувшихся дверных створок разнёсся по помещению, и свет пролился на сцену, заставив Мэнсона закрыть глаза, когда он на мгновение ослеп.  
\- А это, - раздался голос из дверного проема, - уже намек, если мне не послышалось.  
Мэнсон замер на мгновение: его охватила невероятная ярость, стоило ему узнать самоуверенный стокский* акцент, и понял, что принятые им меры предосторожности не оправдали ожиданий. Одобрительные крики, заполнявшие арену всего мгновение назад, сменились вздохами, потому что Мёрдок Никкалс прокладывал себе путь по скату к трибуне. Двери снова закрылись, погасив яркий свет, и Мэнсон убрал руку. Теперь он мог видеть, что Никкалс явно хромает, и, когда басист приблизился, Мэнсон заметил, в каком он состоянии: обожженный, весь в синяках и ушибах, но в его глазах по-прежнему пылала решимость, а на губах играла улыбка.  
\- Если суд позволит, - заявил Никкалс собравшимся массам, когда он поднялся на сцену, - я хотел бы просить аудиенции у наших выдающихся правителей и жителей Ада… О, и маленький Джимми здесь, судя по всему.  
Мэнсону всё же удалось сдержать удивление и гнев. Откашлявшись, он просто произнёс:   
\- Мистер Никкалс, я должен сказать, мы не ждали вас.  
\- О, я в курсе, тупорылый полудурок, - холодно и спокойно ответил Мёрдок. – Чтобы вы там не подумали, я не настолько глуп, чтобы уверовать, что все те ловушки на моём пути появились сами по себе. Мне следовало догадаться, что ваши загребущие клешни добрались и досюда.   
Он повысил голос, чтобы снова обратиться к толпе:  
\- За три дня я прошел поля и уровни Ада, справился со множеством испытаний и задач, которые вовсе не были весёлой прогулкой среди птичек и цветочков, позвольте вам доложить. Я обнаружил, что дорога в Ад, в самом, что ни наесть, прямом смысле, не выложена благими намерениями. Все это я проделал, чтобы занять всего несколько минут вашего драгоценного времени, и воспользоваться сим последним шансом представить моё дело в суде. Теперь я спрашиваю... окажите ли вы мне подобную милость?  
Ответом стал смешанный рёв из толпы: некоторые высказались в поддержку выслушивания суперзвезды, другие призывали к вынесению приговора в соответствии с планом. В любом случае, все они были заинтригованы фактом, что живая, дышащая душа сумела пройти сквозь ад, а затем предстала перед ними и высокомерно потребовала аудиенции.  
Главный судья встал с трибуны, и толпа затихла.   
\- Мистер Никкалс вложил много времени и энергии в это дело. Я считаю, мы можем в последний раз развлечь его, и позволить ему высказаться.   
С этими словами он снова сел, и тишина продолжилась, наполняясь ожиданием. Мёрдок позволил себе бросить самодовольный взгляд в сторону Мэнсона, прежде чем обратиться к судьям.  
\- Если суд позволит, я бы попросил вывести заключенного, - судьи переглянулись. – Ну, что вам стоит? - Продолжал Никкалс. - Мы же её судьбу решаем, она может принять в этом участие.  
Главный судья кивнул, и открылась боковая дверь. Два охранника вывели заключенного в цепях: маленькую и живую человеческую девочку. Это была Нудл - гитаристка "Гориллаз", заключенная в Аду в течение последних двух лет. Она нервно оглядела толпу в первую очередь, прежде чем её взгляд упал на очень знакомое лицо.  
\- Мёрдок?! – Изумлённо и взволнованно закричала Нудл. Она попыталась броситься к нему, но цепи вокруг запястий и лодыжек сдерживали её.  
\- Тише, милая, - сказал ей Мёрдок. - Держи себя в руках. Мы ещё не выбрались из этой передряги.  
Она перестала сражаться с цепями, но потом заметила состояние товарища по группе.   
\- Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Избили чуток, ничего, пройдёт, - он поднял руку, давая понять, что другие вопросы ей задавать не следует.   
Она замолчала, теперь просто наблюдая, во что всё это выльется. Она знала, что именно поставлено на карту, но присутствие Мёрдока придавало ей смелости.   
Он повернулся к судьям:   
\- Я смиренно предстаю перед великим трибуналом, - заявил он с настолько большим поклоном, какой только позволяло совершить его избитое тело. - Но, при всём уважении к нашим уважаемым судьям и членам данного суда, - он выпрямился, - я думаю, что мы должны покончить со всей этой чепухой, и признать то, что про что мы все давно знаем… это обвинение - полное дерьмо.  
Пускай судьи сохранили на лицах нейтральное выражение, сидевшие поблизости ощутили легкую вспышку гнева, пронзившую их тела. Мэнсон слегка усмехнулся, наслаждаясь зрелищем того, как Никкалс копает себе могилу. Нудл нервно сглотнула.  
\- Забудем на мгновение, что мисс Нудл была заключена в тюрьму без надлежащего судебного разбирательства, на два года, по причине действий другой личности, - продолжал Мёрдок, прохаживаясь перед судьями и хромая на ходу. - Во имя Рассела Хоббса были предприняты эти действия; его ярая попытка создать проклятую музыку привела нас к этому. И, я думаю, для начала справедливо будет отметить, что первоначальное обвинение против господина Хоббса было необоснованным. Что бы он ни совершил, он делал со съехавшей крышей... Я думаю, это называется «недееспособность», которая всегда давала основания для снисхождения. Что касается проклятого альбома: поскольку он так и не был закончен, то проблемы с этими демонами не имеют оснований. Погоня за душой Хоббса - еще одна несправедливая и предвзятая попытка вот этого, - и он указал на Мэнсона, - утырка привнести больше переживаний и откровенной тупости в жизнь моей группы, и пополнить ряды недостойных душ Ада. Как раз по этому поводу я спорил в течение двух лет, и меня дергали команды юристов с обеих сторон... в плохом смысле этого слова.  
Он сложил руки перед собой, стараясь не вздрагивать.   
\- Ад состоит из многих аспектов, милорды, но несправедливости среди них нет. Правители адского народа гордятся тем, что ни разу не проклинали невинные душу, с незапамятных времен. Суды требуют, чтобы каждая душа получила должный судебный процесс… и это - то, чего у юной Нудл не было. И вы все собираетесь проклясть её на веки вечные? - Он покачал головой и поцокал языком. - Зачем портить вашу хорошую репутацию из-за бюрократизма и извращенной повестки дня сертифицированного придурка?  
Судьи некоторое время сидели тихо.   
\- Почему господин Хоббс не пришел к нам, ведь это дело касается его лично? - Спросил один судья.  
Мёрдок усмехнулся:   
\- Расс Хоббс почти ничего не знает о том, что происходит в загробном мире. С другой стороны, я, как вы все знаете, из первых рук знаком с правовой системой проклятых. Мы решили, что я должен быть тем, кто придет сюда и поговорит с трибуналом.   
Пятеро судей собрались на мгновение, чтобы пообщаться наедине. Мёрдок, Мэнсон и Нудл напряженно смотрели; втроём сохраняя нейтральное выражение лица.  
Наконец, они разошлись, и главный судья заговорил:  
\- Мистер Никкалс, хотя мы ценим ваши усилия в этом вопросе, и признаем, что у вас есть некоторые веские аргументы, факт остается фактом: законы ада не должны нарушаться. Ордер на господина Хоббса по-прежнему действует. Несмотря на его недееспособность, его действиям привели ко всему, что мы сейчас имеем, и вызванные им демоны имеют полное право претендовать на свою награду. А поскольку господин Хоббс не смог выполнить все требования этого ордера, демоны имеют право вновь требовать другую душу на замену ему.   
\- Почему её душа? - Спросил Мёрдок, указывая на Нудл. - Она не сделала ничего плохого.  
\- Я предложил её, - объявил Мэнсон, шагнув вперед. - Вся ваша группа имела дело с развратом и магическим вмешательством, в той, или иной степени. На самом деле, помимо вас, из-за ваших предыдущих контрактных соглашений, любой из группы мог бы занять место господина Хоббса, но, чтобы сэкономить время суда, я выдвинул кандидатуру мисс Нудл, поскольку мы подумали, что её будет легче всего поймать.  
После минутной паузы Мёрдок рассмеялся, и это продолжалось несколько минут.   
\- С этим вы крупно просчитались, не так ли? - Спросил он между приступами хохота.   
Нудл улыбнулась, впервые за короткое время. Мэнсон покраснел из-за своей ошибки, думая, что Нудл легко поймать, или держать в заточении. Сражения, устроенные ею, в потусторонних мирах прослыли легендой.  
Стерев выступившие от смеха слёзы, Мёрдок стал серьёзным:   
\- Уважаемый трибунал на полном серьезе допустит подобное? Любой разврат, с которым мисс Нудл, возможно, была связана, был минимальным в худшем случае, и по просьбе её товарищей по группе. Джимми пытался задеть меня лично, предложив её.  
\- Ты - тупой сукин сын, - сплюнул Мэнсон. - В самом деле считаешь, что всё здесь крутится вокруг тебя?  
После паузы Мёрдок с усмешкой ответил:  
\- Конечно, ты разве не знал?  
\- Мистер Никкалс, - снова сказал главный судья. - Факт остаётся фактом: долг мистера Хоббса должен быть погашен, и мисс Нудл является той, кто выполнит это требование. Её судебный процесс был приостановлен лишь из-за юридических споров, которые нам всем пришлось терпеть из-за этого дела. Её действия в аду, конечно же, не смягчили нас по поводу её тяжелого положения. Вполне возможно, что она нанесла этому месту ущерб больший, чем любой из заключённых, побывавших у нас прежде, - и Мёрдок, и Нудл улыбнулись. - Мы не гордимся тем, что несправедливы, мистер Никкалс, но мы верны нашим правилам и нормам, и они должны быть соблюдены, чтобы не вспыхнул хаос.  
Мэнсон хлопнул в ладоши, явно возликовав:  
\- Как говорится, милорды, могу я продолжить с фра…  
Мёрдок внезапно поднял руку, заставив Мэнсона замолчать:   
\- Милорды, таково ваше последнее слово по этому поводу? Что мисс Нудл должна быть осуждена на заключение в аду?  
Главный судья кивнул:   
\- Это так, мистер Никкалс.  
Мэнсон попытался продолжить свою речь:  
\- Как я уже говорил, мы идем в соответствии с планом.  
\- В таком случае, милорды, - заявил Мёрдок, снова перебивая Мэнсона. - Настоящим я ссылаюсь на право «Клементия Дивайнус».  
Всеобщий вздох и минута ошеломленной тишины затопили арену. Вскоре раздалось гневное негодование.  
Нудл некоторое время смотрела на Мёрдока, размышляя о том, что он задумал, и от чего весь этот шум. Он все ещё выглядел спокойным, несмотря на весь ужас ситуации. Она вспомнила свои тренировки:  
«Клементия Дивайнус ... это латынь... латинское название... Божественного милосердия? Мёрдок просит божественной помощи здесь?»  
Судьи выглядели весьма рассерженными, а Мэнсон был шокирован.   
\- Мистер Никкалс, - сказал главный судья. – Как это понимать?  
В свою очередь, Мёрдок уверенно улыбался уголком рта. Насколько эта улыбка соответствовала действительности, никто не мог определить.   
\- Видите ли, милорды, у меня была возможность за последнюю пару лет стряхнуть вековую пыль с некоторых редких материалов, найденных мной, и показавшихся мне полезными. Вы все знаете, что я никогда не просил о помощи верховные силы, но во времена безнадёги необходимо находить все ресурсы, какие можешь. И поэтому я призываю древний и, по общему признанию, редко используемый обряд «Клементия Дивайнус».  
Он повернулся к Мэнсону и добавил себе под нос:   
\- Что ты на это скажешь? Упырь.   
Мэнсон вздохнул и начал свою тираду:  
\- Милорды, тот факт, что у этого человека хватило... наглости поднять данную тему, является оскорблением для этого суда и всего, ради чего он существует. Вы не можете просто сидеть и…  
\- Мистер Мэнсон, пожалуйста, - остановил его главный судья. - Мы все недовольны поднятием данной темы, но это уже сделано, и мы обязаны уважить просьбу, - он сложил когтистые руки перед собой и обратился к Мёрдоку. - Мистер Никкалс, вы понимаете серьезность того, что вы предлагаете?  
\- Да, милорд, - уверенно ответил Мёрдок. - Я понимаю, что это сложная позиция, но благодаря вот этому, который только место зря занимает, - и он указал на Мэнсона, - у меня остаётся не так много вариантов.  
\- Отлично, - главный судья встал. - Значит, вы понимаете, что для того, чтобы мы здесь, в Аду, проявили милосердие к мисс Нудл, вам нужно будет дать нам какой-то стимул для совершения этого? В форме самопожертвования?  
\- Я дам его вам, милорд.   
\- Подожди, - попыталась вклиниться Нудл. – Что ты подразумеваешь под самопожертвованием?  
\- Заключенный должен хранить молчание, - сообщил ей один из судей, - пока сделка не будет заключена.  
\- Какая сделка?! – Она попыталась задать ещё один вопрос.  
\- Милая, достаточно, - сказал Мёрдок. – Позволь мне самому разобраться.  
\- Мёрдок, я не хочу, чтобы ты заключал сделку, я не…  
\- Мы это уже обсудили, - сказал он ей строго, но от неё не укрылось, что его глаза смотрят почти умоляюще. – Перестань меня перебивать.  
\- Как только право «Клементия Дивайнус» будет использовано, его нельзя будет отменить, - объяснил главный судья не только для Нудл, но и для тех, кто не знаком с древним обрядом. - Итак, я спрашиваю вас, Мёрдок Никкалс, что вы можете предложить нам в обмен на милость, проявленную к мисс Нудл?  
\- Можете разорвать мой контракт, - ответил Мёрдок. - Я откажусь от неприкосновенности суперзвезды в обмен на снижение цены за голову Рассела Хоббса.  
Мэнсон усмехнулся:  
\- Это не какой-то там стол переговоров, Никкалс. И милость должна быть оказана только мисс Нудл.  
\- «Клементия Дивайнус» может покрыть всё, о чем я прошу, - ответил Мёрдок Мэнсону, намеренно говоря медленно, как будто объяснял элементарные вещи ребёнку. – И, поскольку, как вы говорили, обвинение вместо Хоббса может исполнить любой участник нашей группы, я бы предпочел, чтобы это милосердие было продлено, дабы ваши маленькие капюшоны больше никого не сумели захватить.   
Запоздало вспомнив о чём-то, он обернулся к Мэнсону и добавил:  
\- Упырь.   
Затем он спросил судей:   
\- Осуществимо ли моё предложение, милорды?  
После краткого обсуждения друг с другом, главный судья снова заговорил:  
\- Нет, ваш контракт имеет обязательную силу. В любом случае, этого будет недостаточно для осуществления того, чего вы просите.  
\- Кровавое жертвоприношение? Возьми подношение моей крови, чтобы выполнить обвинение.  
Чем больше Нудл слушала всё это, тем сильнее её внутренности сводило судорогой от страха.  
Пока судьи обсуждали, у Мэнсона внезапно появилась идея. Идея, которая заставила его улыбнуться от восторга и даже мысленно поблагодарить Мёрдока за то, что он выдвинул этот план.  
\- Милорды, - сказал Мэнсон, - возможно, есть один способ, которым мистер Никкалс может выплатить цену за голову мистера Хоббса.   
Все с надеждой смотрели на Мэнсона, хотя Мёрдок уже знал, к чему тот клонит.   
\- Мы просим о самопожертвовании ради «Клементия Дивайнус» и, учитывая, что Никкалс просит нас сделать, полагаю, с нашей стороны будет не лишено смысла просить его принести нам… окончательную жертву.  
Тишина заполнила комнату. Если бы это было возможно, желудок Нудл сжался ещё сильнее.  
\- Что вы предлагаете, мистер Мэнсон? - Спросил главный судья.  
Прежде чем Мэнсон успел продолжить свою мысль, тень возникла у него за спиной и, по всей видимости, что-то шепнула ему на ухо, прежде чем улететь обратно в толпу. Его улыбка расплылась ещё шире.   
\- Вообще-то, милорды, если дадите минутку моим коллегам, я покажу вам, что конкретно я имею в виду. 

______________  
* Город Сток-он-Трент в Англии. Здесь родился Мёрдок. 


	3. Глава 3

\- Вот он, - объяснил Рассел для Джиллиан, когда он и ТуДи показали ей проход в Ад на самом дне подвала «Конг Студио».   
Когда, перебравшись через развалины, они приблизились к огненной дыре в земле, глаза Джиллиан расширились от удивления. Многие годы до неё доходили слухи, но она и подумать не могла, что он действительно существует.  
\- Он на самом деле пошел туда? – Спросила она.  
\- Ему пришлось, - ответил ТуДи. - В противном случае, Нудл могла застрять там навсегда.  
\- Как я уже говорил, прошло трое суток, - добавил Рассел, когда они приблизились. – Никаких вестей мы от него не получали. Точно не скажу, как долго обычно длятся подобные вещи.  
Когда они встали у входа, Джиллиан покачала головой:   
\- Если он ещё не умер, то это просто чудо из чудес.  
\- Не говори так, - сказал ТуДи. - Мёрдок вернет её. Он должен...  
И это было всё, что он успел произнести. Внезапно, из проёма восстала тень, окутала Рассела и ТуДи, потащила их обратно в провал слишком быстро, чтобы Джиллиан успела хотя бы обнажить оружие прежде, чем они исчезли.


	4. Глава 4

Вернёмся на арену, где все ожидали несколько минут. 

\- Чего конкретно мы ждём, Джимми? - Спросил Мёрдок.  
Внезапно, шум ветра наполнил зал.   
\- Мы ждем вот это, - ответил Мэнсон, указывая на двойные двери.   
Они распахнулись, тень влетела на лестничную площадку и приземлилась на ступеньку. Через мгновение темная масса стала более прозрачной, показывая, что в ловушке находятся Рассел и ТуДи.  
\- А, чтоб вас, - выдохнул Мёрдок.   
Нудл выругалась по-японски.  
Рассел понял, куда они попали, увидев своих пропавших товарищей по группе.   
\- Мёрдок? Нудл? Что, чёрт возьми, происходит? Это Джимми Мэнсон?  
ТуДи тоже догадался.  
\- Нудл! Я так соскучился по тебе. Медс? Неважно выглядишь, приятель.  
\- О, ради всего святого, вы, пара идиотов, - воскликнул Мердок и потёр пальцами переносицу. - Что я вам сказал? Держаться подальше от входа. «Не ходите туда». Хоть что-нибудь у вас в головах отложилось?  
\- Достаточно, - главный судья восстановил порядок. - Объясните, мистер Мэнсон.  
Еще одна черная тень возникла позади Мэнсона и бросила ему в руку металлический цилиндр перед тем, как улететь.   
\- У меня здесь концентрат адского аконита, также известного под названием «борец»*, - сказал он, снимая металлическую крышечку, чтобы обнажить длинный шприц с темно-фиолетовой жидкостью. - Это - один из самых смертоносных ядов, которые у нас есть. Смерть наступает через 40 минут и, как мне сказали, это очень болезненный процесс. Полагаю, ради того, чтобы уважаемые адские судьи проявили милосердие к мисс Нудл, мистеру Хоббсу и мистеру Поту, а мистер Никкалс хоть раз в своей несчастной жизни побыл хорошим человеком... он согласится на укол.   
Он протянул шприц Мёрдоку, который мрачно посмотрел на него.  
Все моментально уставились на них. Остальным участникам группы хватило мгновения для осознания происходящего и для понимания, что это - не шутки. Мэнсон был абсолютно серьезен.  
\- Нет, - тихо сказала Нудл, а затем громче, - нет, Мёрдок, ты не можешь.  
\- Если вы собираетесь это сделать, пускай это буду я, - потребовал Рассел из своей теневой клетки. – Во всём моя вина. Позвольте мне принять смерть.   
Мэнсон покачал головой, продолжая улыбаться:   
\- Это больше не твоя жертва, Хоббс, а его.  
Он повернулся и спросил судей:  
\- Достаточно ли этого для снятия обвинения?  
Судьи снова переговорили друг с другом.   
\- У нас одна проблема, - произнёс главный судья. - Мистер Никкалс заключил контракт. Будет ли этот уровень жертвы нарушать его нынешние соглашения?  
\- Не будет, милорды, - уверенно заявил Мэнсон. - Я тщательно изучил его контракт, и в нём нет ни одного пункта, где говорилось бы, что его жизнь нельзя приносить в жертву в рамках столь древнего и устоявшегося обряда, как «Клементия Дивайнус.  
Судьи проконсультировались в последний раз.   
\- Тогда этого будет достаточно, - сообщил главный судья. - И, честно говоря, я не вижу другого предложения на замену обвинению.  
Мэнсон не мог стать ещё радостнее, даже если бы попытался.   
\- Так как же ты поступишь, Никкалс, в угоду себе или своей группе? Тебя в любом случае ждёт несчастье, так что, все работает мне на пользу.  
Тысяча мыслей пронеслась в голове Мёрдока. Одной нежелательной мыслью, возникшей среди прочих, являлось то, что мог бы сказать его отец по поводу всего этого. И Мёрдок осознал: несмотря на то, сколько раз за все прошедшие годы он говорил, что ему безразлично, что думает о нём его отец, в данный момент это было правдой на самом деле.  
Он посмотрел на Нудл. Испуганная, она качала головой в знак отрицания, даже в какой-то момент прошептала: «Не смей». Он посмотрел на Рассела, который молча умолял его не делать этого. Даже ТуДи - по виду которого никогда нельзя удостовериться, понимает ли он происходящее, - боялся за него. Несмотря на то, чем грозило им его несогласие пойти на это, они не хотели, чтобы он подвергал себя пыткам. И у него случился миг просветления, который он не мог сравнить ни с одним из прочих моментов всей жизни.   
«Ты был эгоистичной скотиной с тех самых пор, как познакомился с нами; быть может, настало время совершить что-то стоящее, здесь и сейчас».  
Хотя казалось, что оно отняло много времени, но всё пронеслось в его сознании мгновенно. Он посмотрел Мэнсону в глаза и сказал спокойным голосом:   
\- Делай укол.  
\- Нет! – Выкрикнула Нудл что есть силы.  
Рассел ударил кулаком по теневой стене.   
\- Это неправильно! Возьмите меня вместо него!  
\- Медс, ты не можешь! – Прокричал ТуДи.   
Мёрдок проигнорировал все, и сосредоточил свое внимание на Мэнсоне.   
\- Отправь парней обратно на поверхность, отпусти девочку, и тогда я приму укол.  
Мэнсон выглядел удивленным, но очень довольным. Он щелкнул пальцами, и тень, сдерживающая Рассела и ТуДи, быстро пронеслась по арене, распахнула двойные двери и скрылась из виду.

_______________  
* Ядовитый тёмно-синий цветок. 


	5. Глава 5

Джиллиан стояла в ожидании в подвале «Конг Студио», сверяясь со своими рунами в надежде увидеть хоть какие-то намёки на то, что ребята вернутся обратно самостоятельно. В этот самый момент тень появилась снова, бросила двух участников группы на подвальный пол, после чего вернулась вниз через адские врата.  
\- Что случилось? - Спросила Джиллиан.  
\- Мы должны спуститься обратно, - объявил Рассел, вставая на ноги и поднимая ТуДи, взяв его за ворот рубашки и поставив на ноги.   
\- Вы не можете туда вернуться: без содействия подземного мира, в одиночку вы будете путешествовать по Аду несколько дней, - напомнила ему Джиллиан. - Что случилось?  
Рассел недовольно хмыкнул:   
\- Они намерены дать Мердоку какой-то яд - своего рода обмен за снятие обвинений. Черт, что они собрались ему вколоть?  
ТуДи, до сих пор потрясенный, произнёс тихим голосом:   
\- Мне кажется, он сказал, что это был… концентрированный… адский борец… что-то в этом роде.  
Джиллиан почувствовала, как у неё внутри всё опустилось. Она знала, что это значит.   
\- Парни, если они дадут ему это, тогда... мы уже мало, что сможем сделать.


	6. Глава 6

С ещё одним щелчком пальцев Мэнсона, кандалы слетели с Нудл и прикрепились к запястьям и лодыжкам Мёрдока. Цепи оторвали его от пола, разводя в стороны руки над головой, а ноги параллельно полу, до тех пор, пока он не завис в воздухе.  
Нудл на мгновение застыла, не зная, что делать. Она не могла воевать с таким количеством демонов, а попытки сделать это могли только навредить плану Мердока. И она знала, что эти цепи будут его держать, поэтому не имело смысла пытаться вытащить его в безопасное место следом за собой. Она оказалась в тупике.  
\- Нудл, уходи отсюда! - Выкрикнул Мёрдок со своего "распятия".  
Девочка замотала головой:   
\- Я тебя не брошу!  
\- Тебе не на что здесь смотреть, просто возвращайся к выходу, они не станут тебя останавливать.   
\- Нет, я остаюсь здесь, с тобой! - Заявила она с вызовом.   
\- О, позволь ей посмотреть, - сказал Мэнсон, набирая шприц. - Устроим для маленькой девочки знатное шоу, правда? Пусть увидит, какой из тебя сильный, настоящий мужчина, и как смело ты примешь свою учесть: ну, прямо вылитый герой.  
Мёрдок улыбнулся ему:   
\- Злорадствуй, сколько хочешь, Джимми, только делай уже свое дело.  
Джимми подошел к Мёрдоку, наслаждаясь моментом своего триумфа. Под ним появился металлический табурет, и он очутился на одном уровне с торсом висящего мужчины. Он закатал Мёрдоку рубашку, чтобы обнажить живот. Мёрдок не сдержал смешок:  
\- В живот, Джимми? Ты прямо-таки выжимаешь из этого момента максимум, как я посмотрю?   
Мэнсон наклонился так, чтобы только Мёрдок мог его слышать:  
\- Знаешь, потрать ты две секунды своей занятой, развратной жизни на то, чтобы услышать, что я собирался сказать, или выполни свою часть сделки во время съёмки того клипа, мы могли бы избежать всего этого.  
Мёрдок улыбнулся:  
\- Я не буду кричать, если ты на это надеешься.  
\- Будешь, будешь. Как и все прочие до тебя.   
Нудл чувствовала, как слезы катятся по её щекам, но она не обратила на их внимания, и повернулась к судьям.   
\- Вы должны это остановить, прошу Вас.   
\- Что сделано, то сделано, - ответил один судья, продолжая наблюдать за ходом разбирательства.   
Нудл попыталась подойти к своему товарищу по группе, но охранники преградили ей путь.   
В этот момент, Мэнсон замахнулся, на секунду замер, и вонзил иглу в живот Мёрдока.  
Басист тут же напрягся, будучи совершенно не готовым к океану боли, захлестнувшему его, поджигающему его нервы, наполняя его легкие и желудок льдом. Усилием воли он подавил все звуки, стремящиеся вырваться из его горла, когда пот начал течь с него. Он не даст Мэнсону удовлетворение. Толпа приветствовала Мэнсона.  
\- М-м-м, никакой реакции, а? - Невинно спросил Мэнсон, зная, что Мёрдок сдерживается. - Возможно, я что-то не правильно сделал.   
И он протолкнул иглу ещё глубже. Единственный хрип вырвался у Мёрдока, когда боль преодолела ещё тысячу ступеней. Кровь начала сочиться из уголков его рта от прикушенного языка и щек, когда он стиснул зубы. Толпа продолжала показывать свою поддержку.  
\- Стой! - Вскрикнула Нудл. - Прекрати!   
\- Почти закончил. С меня ещё один должок, - Мэнсон вогнал шприц до упора.   
Мучительный вопль пронзил арену и отразился эхом от стен. Нудл зажала уши, не в силах выносить этот звук.  
Мэнсон выдернул пустую иглу из желудка Мёрдока. Тот перестал кричать и опрокинулся вперед, тяжело дыша и дрожа. Демоны и проклятые в унисон приветствовали победу. Мэнсон удовлетворенно вздохнул, а затем схватил Мёрдока за волосы и подтянулся, чтобы взглянуть ему в глаза.  
\- Как я уже говорил, все кричат.   
Он широко улыбнулся ядовитому взгляду Мёрдока и тихо добавил:  
\- Я просто знал, что, в конце концов, тебя заполучу.   
Он выпустил волосы Мёрдока, а затем что есть силы ударил его по лицу.  
Нудл смотрела на это с ужасом; слезы хлынули ручьями.   
\- Ты - монстр! - Огрызнулась она на Мэнсона.  
Он только улыбнулся и подмигнул ей, прежде чем спрыгнуть с табурета, и повернулся к своей аудитории.   
\- И это, дамы и господа, конец дела Хоббса! - Когда очередной шквал приветствий утих, он продолжил. - Пока мистер Никкалс греется в лучах своего героизма, мы все можем отставить это тяжелое испытание в сторону и…  
Внезапный рокот прокатился по залу. Вначале слабый, так что все замерли и замолчали, размышляя над тем, по вине чего он возник. Последовал второй грохочущий раскат, и на этот раз игнорировать его было куда сложнее, поскольку стадион сотрясло от пола до стропил, как будто началось землетрясение.   
Нудл размышляла вместе со всеми, но затем обратила внимание на выражение лиц давних гражданах Ада. Не много, не мало, они отражали неподдельный ужас. Испуганным выглядел даже Мэнсон.  
\- Что происходит? – Тонким голосом спросил он, обращаясь в пространство.  
Низкий смех в тональности баритона заполнил тишину, и все повернулись к его источнику. Смеялся Мёрдок, по-прежнему подвешенный в воздухе, с наклоненной вперёд головой. Первой мыслью Нудл было, что её напарник, должно быть, бредит, но она увидела, что смех лишь усилил беспокойство Мэнсона. В состоянии, приближённом к панике, тот подошел к басисту.  
\- Что ты сделал?  
Раздался последний смешок.   
\- Тупая сволочь, - Мёрдок огромным усилием поднял голову, дабы взглянуть на заклятого врага. – Не читал ты мелкий шрифт в моём контракте, верно?  
Сквозь боль и болезненное состояние, исказившие черты басиста, Мэнсон мог видеть знакомое выражение на лице Мёрдока. То же самодовольное и радостное выражение, которое было у него, когда он обманул Мэнсона и послал его на верную гибель на летающей мельнице, много лет назад. И в тот момент ужаса Мэнсон понял, что Никкалс проделал это снова. Он попятился, отходя на противоположный край сцены. Затем, без всякого предупреждения, из-под него вырвался огонь, от удивления и страха возопившего Мэнсон охватило пламя, и он просто исчез.  
Раскат грома прокатился вновь, сильнее, чем в прошлый раз, и толпа запаниковала. Они быстро разбежались, толкая друг друга, пытаясь добраться до выхода. Охранники, стоявшие вокруг Нудл, тоже сбежали, бросив её одну на сцене. Судьи покинули свой стол, главный судья прокричал:   
\- Мэнсон, что ты наделал? - Перед тем, как покинуть арену.  
Когда комната опустела, грохот временно прекратился. Цепи, удерживавшие Мёрдока, распались, и он тяжело упал на пол сцены. Нудл бросилась к нему, присел рядом и помог ему сесть.  
\- Мёрдок? Что здесь произошло?  
Не смотря на то, какую боль испытывал Мёрдок, на его лице сохранилась улыбка:   
\- Маленький Джимми Мэнсон невнимательно читал мой контракт, любимая*.  
\- В каком смысле?   
\- Там мелким шрифтом написано: "смертельный удар для совершения указанной последней жертвы имеет право наносить лишь назначенный чиновник Ада, один из реальных высших чинов", понимаешь? Любой другой, кто сделает этот удар, снимается со счетов и… Ну, давай просто скажем, что последствия будут ужасными для любого, кто совершит такое нарушение по нотариально заверенному контракту, - он снова засмеялся, хотя это был болезненный смех. - Джимми серьезно поимели.  
Когда Нудл осмыслила всё это, в её сердце забрезжила надежда:  
\- Так что же... приговор для тебя... аннулировался?  
Он покачал головой:  
\- Нет, родная, я всё равно умираю, - ответил он небрежно, в то время, как пот продолжал струиться по его лицу. - Обвинения с Рассела всё равно сняли, и больше они никого из вас не тронут. Но, по крайней мере, этим путём я унизил маленького поганца.  
Надежды Нудл разбились вдребезги, и ей пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сохранить спокойствие.   
\- Ты... ты сделал это ради нас?  
Мёрдок вздрогнул и схватился за живот.   
\- Всё, дорогая, ступай. Я знал, каким путём всё это может пойти. Это был плохой вариант, но другого у нас не было.  
Она в отчаянии стукнула его по плечу.   
\- Зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Что ж, во-первых, «ой», - ответил он, потирая плечо. - Во-вторых... ну, я должен был, правда же?  
Они пристально смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, прежде чем очередной грохочущий раскат прервал момент.  
\- Они готовятся опечатать Ад, - сквозь стиснутые зубы сказал Мёрдок, практически сгибаясь пополам. - Тебе нужно идти.  
Она мотнула головой.  
\- Я не спрашиваю, что тебе делать, а велю. Если они заблокируют это место, кто знает, когда у тебя появится ещё один шанс бежать.  
Она посмотрела ему прямо в глаза:  
\- Я без тебя не пойду.  
\- О, нет, это не переговоры. Твой единственный способ выбраться – это идти одной.  
\- Мёрдок я не уйду из Ада без тебя.   
Теперь он разозлился:  
\- Отвяжись. Я не для того всё это проделал, чтобы ты стояла тут и строила из себя дурочку. Мне всё равно конец, и я лишь замедлю тебя. Ты никогда не доберешься до входа, если будешь тащить мою полудохлую тушку на себе.   
\- Я нашла короткую дорогу, всего в полумиле от этой арены; мы выберемся, если поспешим.  
Он приготовился спорить, но остановился и недоверчиво уставился на неё:   
\- Что ещё за «короткая дорога»? Ты имеешь в виду, что я мог не тащиться целых три дня...  
\- Мёрдок, - перебила она, вернув их разговор к главному вопросу. – Возможно, мы не сможем спасти тебя, но я не позволю тебе умереть одному, в этом ужасающем месте. Поэтому в последний раз тебе говорю: я не уйду без тебя.  
Он сверкнул на неё глазами, но прекрасно видел, что она не собирается двигаться с места; и чем больше они спорили, тем призрачнее становился её шанс на побег. Вздохнув, он попытался подняться на ноги, но споткнулся. Нудл взяла одну его руку, положила её на свои плечи, и повела его от трибуны к створкам двойных дверей. На каждом шагу он чувствовал, как всё меньше у него остаётся сил, усиливается боль и учащается дыхание, но он держался вместе с ней, и опирался на неё для поддержки. Нудл продолжала упорно идти вместе с ним, преисполненная решимости вытащить их обоих, когда ещё одна волна грохота прокатилась по земле под ними.


	7. Глава 7

Рассел, ТуДи и Джиллиан наблюдали за тем, как деформируется и плавится вход в Ад: его линии и края становились все менее осязаемыми.   
\- Там что-то происходит, - мрачно заявила Джиллиан. – Не уверена, но если судить по тому, что мне говорили, это может быть опечатывание Ада.  
Рассел повернулся к ней.   
\- «Опечатывание»?  
\- Это означает, что кода происходит нечто, нарушевшее закон и порядок подземного мира, они полностью закрывают его, чтобы решить проблему.   
ТуДи принял озадаченный вид:  
\- В Аду есть закон и порядок?  
\- В некотором роде, да.   
Рассел поправил бейсболку:  
\- Чем это обернётся для Мёрдока и Нудл?   
Джиллиан скрестила руки:  
\- Тем, что если они не найдут дорогу обратно в ближайшее время, то могут на неопределённое время там застрять… если они ещё не приговорены… или не мертвы.  
Они стояли втроем, в тишине наблюдая, как уменьшается вход. Вдруг ТуДи взволнованно воскликнул:  
\- Мне кажется, я их вижу!   
Конечно, они едва могли разглядеть две темные фигуры, идущие в сторону врат с той стороны. Напряжение повисло в воздухе, поскольку казалось, что края входа сомкнуться раньше, чем они достигнут его, но затем адский зев расширился в последний раз, давая гитаристке и басисту достаточно времени на выход из огненной дыры, прежде чем внезапно захлопнуться у них за спиной.   
\- Ну, будь я проклята, уж простите за каламбур, - сказала Джиллиан с улыбкой, увидев парочку, стоящую перед ней.  
Дальнейшие слова застопорились, когда рука Мердока соскользнула с плеча Нудл, и он, без церемоний, свалился на землю. Группа подошла к нему, их облегчение сменилось тревогой. Они звали его по имени, но не получили ответа. Рассел перевернул его на спину, и он и ТуДи не смогли удержаться и не отпрянуть на мгновение после увиденного. Лицо Мёрдока стало призрачно-белым, контрастируя с синяками и порезами, а также с оттенком синего на губах. Его взгляд плыл и, судя по всему, не мог сфокусироваться ни на чём. Но в особенности тревожило то, что часть вен у него на лице стала черной после протекшего по ним яда.   
\- Матерь Божья, - прошептал Рассел, когда он и ТуДи снова подошли к товарищу по группе.   
Джиллиан присела вместе с ними, и подвинулась ближе к умирающему, осматривая его.  
\- Когда ему сделали укол? - Спросила она у Нудл.   
Гитаристка была настолько измучена, что даже не догадалась спросить, кто эта женщина, прежде чем ответить:   
\- Примерно 20 минут назад.   
Джиллиан поджала губы:  
\- Ему недолго осталось.  
\- Разве ты ничего не можешь сделать? - Спросил ТуДи.   
Джиллиан вначале покачала головой, но внезапно остановилась: её глаза расширились, когда мысль поразила её.   
\- Возможно… - тихо сказала она себе под нос, прежде чем вскочить на ноги. - Отнесите его в безопасное место. Надеюсь, что вернусь вовремя.   
И она побежала вверх по лестнице, и вышла из подвала. У группы не оставалось времени подумать, куда конкретно она направилась, поскольку стоны Мёрдока на земле привлек их внимание.  
\- Ещё кто-нибудь... замёрз? - Слабым голосом спросил он.   
Вопрос вернул Рассела в реальность.  
\- Не беспокойся, дружище, мы отнесём тебя куда-нибудь, где потеплее.   
Одной рукой он подхватил Мёрдока под спину, второй под колени и, взяв его на руки, быстро вынес из подвала. Нудл и ТуДи совладали с собой, и вместе последовали за ним; ТуДи приобнял Нудл за плечи.


	8. Глава 8

Из бункера, через парковку и до первого этажа Рассел быстро шёл по разрушенным коридорам «Конг Студио» в сторону комнаты, некогда представлявшей собой его спальню: где, как он запомнил, располагалась единственная кровать, оставшаяся более-менее приличной во всем здании. Очутившись там, он аккуратно положил на неё Мёрдока.  
Басист снова застонал от движения.   
\- Расс?  
\- Я здесь, Медс. Расслабься.   
Рассел расстегнул молнию и снял толстовку с капюшоном. Он накинул внушительную одежду на руки и грудь Мёрдока, пытаясь согреть его.  
Посмотрев на себя, Мёрдок слабо улыбнулся.   
\- Я никогда не нанимал тебя… в качестве медсестрички, Хоббс.  
Несмотря на подавленное настроение, Рассел улыбнулся:  
\- Отчаянные времена, чувак.   
Его товарища по группе пробил озноб, от чего из комнаты улетучился весь юмор. Рассел сел рядом с ним на кровать.  
\- Вот блин, это… чертовски… больно, - выдохнул Мердок, напрягшись, трясясь от головы до сапог.   
Когда боль, кажется, снова ослабла, Рассел заметил нечто очень необычное в глазах Мёрдока: страх.  
\- Это... о, черт... это действительно конец, наверное?   
\- Нет! - Рассел схватил Мёрдока за плечи. - Нет, это не так. Ты будешь бороться с этими, Никкалс, слышишь меня? Будешь бороться всем силами, которые у тебя есть. Я не собираюсь терять ещё одного друга из-за этого ублюдка в капюшоне!   
Поняв, как сильно он сжал больного, Рассел отпустил, и, мысленно отругав себя за оплошность, попробовал обратиться мягче:  
\- Держись, Медс. Наша подруга Джиллиан тебя подлечит. Просто держись, пока она не придёт.  
Мёрдок в замешательстве нахмурился:  
\- Кто такая Джиллиан?  
\- Та, кто следил за этим местом, пока нас не было; она помогает нам, похоже, мастер своего дела.   
Мёрдок снова напрягся, издавая такой звук, словно задыхается, и он заставил сердце Рассела провалиться в пятки. Как только это прошло, вина, гнетущая барабанщика, захлестнула его.   
\- Черт возьми, Мёрдок, - он ударил кулаком по матрацу, - прости. Боже, прости. Это должно было произойти со мной.   
\- Расс, если мне придется лежать здесь и слушать, как ты причитаешь от жалости к себе, то я загнусь раньше, - после ровного вдоха, тон Мёрдока смягчился. - Мы уже обсуждали это: я знал, на что подписываюсь, ты бы не продержался и двух секунд в Аду… и, в конце концов, мы вернули Нудл и решили проблему. Так что, дружище, отвянь. Я бы сделал это снова.   
Рассел по-прежнему чувствовал себя отвратительно, но вынужденно согласился с весомыми доводами Мёрдока, и последнее заявление его несколько ободрило.   
\- Кроме того, - добавил Мёрдок, - если кто-то и должен извиняться, так это я.   
Рассел воззрился на него сверху вниз:  
\- Ты что такое говоришь?   
Мёрдок со значительными усилиями закатил глаза:   
\- Вот ведь: всего одну порцию яда мне влили, и все уже забыли, какой я был мерзкий, безответственный, эгоистичный мерзавец, - он оглянулся на Рассела. - Прости, приятель.   
Рассел был ошеломлен. Мёрдок никогда не извинялся, никогда. Но барабанщик знал, что когда ты смотришь в глаза смерти, как правило, начинаешь переоценивать свои приоритеты. После паузы он только и смог, что покачать головой.   
\- Чувак, я бы сказал, что деяниями последних нескольких дней ты, как бы, искупил это.   
Мёрдок улыбнулся так широко, как только мог; на мгновение его тело снова напряглось.   
\- Но, - простонал он, - я все же был лучшей рок-звездой... когда-либо украшавшей эту зеленую землю, вы же все с этим согласитесь?  
Рассел слегка рассмеялся и кивнул. К этому моменту Нудл и ТуДи догнали их. Нудл подбежала к постели Мёрдока, в то время, как ТуДи задержался позади, напуганный и неуверенный в том, что же делать.  
\- Мёрдок? - Спросила Нудл. - Ты с нами?   
Хотя его глаза были закрыты, он кивнул:   
\- На данный момент, - стоило ему пробормотать последний слог, как новая волна дрожи пробежала по его телу, заставив выгнуться в спине.   
Она положила ладонь на его руку.  
\- Пожалуйста, будь сильным. Эта женщина скоро вернется. Она сказала, что может помочь нам.   
Он не ответил, лишь судорожно глотая воздух, пытаясь остаться с ними, несмотря на его убеждение, что всё это, скорее всего, безнадёжно.  
Тем временем, Джиллиан бежала через сельскую местность в Эссексе обратно к «Конг Студио». Простая сумка через плечо стучала по её боку, пока она спускалась с холмов и попала на свалку. Пускай она бежала быстро, но была осторожна, поскольку содержимое этой сумки могло стать единственной надеждой этого мужчины. 


	9. Глава 9

«Прошло пятнадцать минут с тех пор, как ушла Джиллиан», догадался Рассел, глядя на наручные часы. Пока минуты утекали, он продолжал расхаживать взад-вперёд, стараясь не паниковать.  
К этому моменту Мёрдок свернулся клубочком на боку под толстовкой Рассела, схватившись за живот, явно находясь в агонии и изо всех сил стараясь дышать. Его сильно трясло, и все боялись, что он может сдаться в любой момент. Нудл сидела позади него на кровати, держа руку на плече, пытаясь удержать его в реальности.  
ТуДи, до этого момента стоявший у дальней стены комнаты, наконец, набрался смелости и подошёл к кровати. Он положил руки на матрас, стараясь поддержать Мёрдока тем, что находился рядом. Нудл ободряюще улыбнулась ему.   
Внезапно рука Мёрдока резко поднялась вверх и яростно сжала ТуДи. Вокалист не ожидал этого, но остался стоять на прежнем месте.   
\- Ди? – Выдохнул Мёрдок. - Ди… я… прости… приятель, мне… прости меня… я очень сожалею.   
Теперь ТуДи удивился ещё сильнее, равно, как и другие участники группы. Но впервые с тех пор, как началась всё это, певец, казалось, знал, что нужно делать. Он опустился на колени рядом с Мёрдоком, и положил другую руку на руку басиста.   
\- Я знаю, Медс, знаю, что ты сожалеешь, - сказал он, беря его за руку. Голос ТуДи начал срываться, но он продолжал говорить. - Я знаю, Медс, все хорошо. Клянусь тебе, что всё хорошо. Просто держись, пожалуйста, держись ради нас.   
Глаза Мёрдока закрылись, но он продолжал держаться за своего товарища по группе.   
Джиллиан внезапно ворвалась в комнату, задыхающаяся и мокрая от пота. Она сняла сумку и принялась рыться в ней. В глазах ребят её прибытие выглядело чем-то вроде снисхождения ангела с небес.   
\- Ты чуть не опоздала, - улыбнулся Рассел.   
\- Не улыбайся, - сказала она ему, вытаскивая закрытый шприц и бутылку с синей жидкостью. - С моей стороны не будет преувеличением сказать, что у нас всего один шанс на миллион, что всё получится, - она взглянула на троицу, собравшуюся вокруг кровати. - Как он?   
ТуДи и Нудл повернулись к Мёрдоку, и ТуДи заметил, что хватка басиста на его руке ослабла.   
\- Медс? - Спросил он неуверенно, но ответа не дождался. Нудл потрясла его за плечо: никакой реакции. - Думаю, он потерял сознание, - испуганно произнёс ТуДи.   
Дыхание Нудл сбилось.   
\- О, Мёрдок, не надо, прошу…  
\- В какое место ему сделали инъекцию? - Спросила Джиллиан, смешивая немного порошка с синей жидкостью. Когда Нудл не ответила сразу, Джиллиан усилила напор. – Нудл, куда ему сделали инъекцию?!   
Нудл вернулась в реальность.   
\- В живот.   
\- Встань с кровати, дорогая, нам нужно пространство, - Джиллиан воткнула иглу в бутылку и начала аккуратно заполнять шприц. - Иди туда, - велела она Расселу, продолжая своё дело. - Ты и синеволосый парень, переверните его на спину, и закатайте ему рубашку.  
Рассел бросился туда, в это время Нудл спрыгнула на пол, и он, вместе с ТуДи, выполнил её просьбу. Как только они перевернули его, ТуДи снял толстовку, а Рассел поднял Мёрдоку рубашку, стараясь не концентрировать внимание на том, до какой степени холодная у него кожа. Найти то место, куда сделали инъекцию, не составило труда - оно почернело. Черные вены и отметины расползлись у Мёрдока по всему животу.   
\- Твою ж мать… - Рассел запнулся на слове при виде ужасающей раны.   
\- Потом насмотришься, мы его теряем! - Огрызнулась Джиллиан, вытащив иглу из бутылки и несколько раз постучав по шприцу пальцами.   
Нудл пристально вгляделась в белое, с чёрными венами лицо Мёрдока и его неподвижную грудь.   
\- Он не дышит! - Закричала она.   
\- Разойдитесь! - Джиллиан бросилась вперед, как только группа отступила.   
Положив одну руку на живот Мёрдока, она вонзила иглу в место инъекции другой рукой. Тело Мёрдока дернулось от толчка.   
\- Они глубоко её вводили? - Спросила она у Нудл, которая кивнула. – Дьявол, - пробормотала Джиллиан, проталкивая шприц так далеко, как только сумела.   
Мёрдок снова дернулся, но не сделал больше никаких движений. Джиллиан быстро опустошила шприц и вытащила его. Она закрыла его и бросила на кровать, осмотрела пациента на предмет признаков жизни. И не увидела ни одного.   
\- Ну же, - тихо сказала она, взяла его холодную руку и начала тереть. – Давай, ты же по-прежнему там. Приди в себя.  
Ничего не произошло. Остальная группа наблюдала, затаив дыхание, беззвучно молясь о любом движении, любом признаке.   
Джиллиан склонилась надо ртом Мёрдока и прислушалась: она ничего не услышала. Она прижала пальцы к его запястью, чтобы измерить пульс, а затем сбоку к его шеи: она ничего не почувствовала. Вытащив подушку из-под его головы, она откинула её назад и начала делать искусственное дыхание рот в рот, поочерёдно надавливая на грудь.   
Через минуту она окликнула через плечо:   
\- У меня в сумке есть шприц! Кто-нибудь, быстро берите его и несите сюда!   
Нудл бросилась туда и быстро порылась в ней, нашла закрытый шприц и принесла женщине. Джиллиан взяла его, стянула колпачок зубами, свободной рукой подняла рубашку Мердока и обнажила его грудь, затем ввела шприц ему в сердце, быстро опустошила его, после этого вытащила, закрыла и бросила рядом с первым.   
\- Что это было? – Спросил Рассел.   
\- Адреналин, - ответила она, продолжая вдавливать ладони в грудь басиста. – Давай же, - сказала она пациенту. – Судя по их рассказам, ты не сдался без борьбы ни единого раза за всю жизнь, - она остановилась на достаточно долгий промежуток времени, чтобы вдохнуть воздух в его легкие, а затем продолжала давить. - С какой стати теперь вздумалось попробовать? - Спросила она, продолжая процесс.   
Группа ощущала свою беспомощность и безнадёгу. Нудл заплакала и прижала лицо к груди Рассела. Рассел обнял её одной рукой, второй прихватив и ТуДи.   
После этого, спустя ещё несколько секунд реанимации, произошло чудо: глаза Мёрдока открылись, и он громко вдохнул воздух ртом. Звук шокировал всех в комнате, и группе потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы осознать произошедшее. К этому моменту Джиллиан привела его в сидячее положение. Она держала его, пока адреналин и её импровизированное противоядие возвращали его к жизни, и приложила все усилия, чтобы его успокоить и убедить продолжить дышать. Неистовые вдохи и дрожь длились около полуминуты, пока группа ошеломленно взирала со стороны. Потом дыхание замедлилось, и хрупкое тело Мердока обмякло.   
\- Помогите мне уложить его обратно, - позвала Джиллиан группу.   
Как ни странно, ТуДи был первым, кто начал действовать. Он подошёл с другой стороны и помог Джиллиан вернуть бессознательного Мёрдока обратно на кровать.   
\- Он... он же дышит, правда? – Спросил ТуДи с несмелой улыбкой.   
\- Да, дышит, - Джиллиан со вздохом стёрла ладонью пот со лба.   
Рассел и Нудл подошли и увидели, что, в самом деле, Мёрдок дышит. Нудл с облегчением обняла Рассела. Он обнял её в ответ, пускай был всё ещё ошеломлен случившимся.   
\- Ты спасла его. Спасибо, - сказала Нудл Джиллиан, когда та отошла. - Ты спасла его… а я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
Целительница улыбнулась:   
\- Меня зовут Джиллиан, милая. Приятно познакомиться. И пока не благодари меня. Мы ещё не все сделали, - она стряхнула напряжение с затекших рук. - Мы должны постараться стабилизировать его состояние.   
Она подняла Мёрдоку голову, чтобы положить обратно под неё подушку, и показала на толстовку, которую ТуДи по-прежнему держал в руках:   
\- Давайте вернём это ему, а потом нам нужно переговорить.   
ТуДи, при поддержке Джиллиан, осторожно укрыл Мёрдока. Затем Джиллиан отвела всех в угол комнаты, где они могли поговорить, одновременно приглядывая за участником группы. В последний раз проверив жизненно важные органы басиста, дабы убедиться, что на данный момент все в порядке, целительница присоединилась к остальным.   
\- Так вот, - начала она, - я знаю, что вы все сильно вымотались, но нам нужно быстро это обсудить. Вы должны приготовиться к определённым событиям, которые обязательно произойдут, - она нервно провела рукой по губам, прежде чем продолжить. - Я сделала большой укол, в состав которого входили вытяжка из полыни и порошок ивовой коры; я уже несколько раз сталкивалась с подобными отравлениями, и они помогают им противостоять. Однако его организм сейчас по-прежнему очень хрупок. Адреналин, с помощью которого я запустила сердце, сделал его уязвимым, потому оно может снова остановиться, и ещё миллион всего, что может пойти не так. Но, к сожалению, это не самое страшное.   
Участники группы смотрели друг на друга, гадая, что может оказаться хуже.   
\- Процесс выздоровления от ядов этого типа… если честно, это - адское испытание… опять же, простите за каламбур. Поскольку полынь противодействует акониту, и вымывает его из организма… ну, это будет чрезвычайно болезненный процесс.   
Рассел нахмурился.   
\- Насколько болезненный?   
Джиллиан скрестила руки, думая о том, как нагляднее всего описать.   
\- Ты когда-нибудь видел ломку наркомана, сидящего на героине? - Спросила она.   
Рассел мрачно кивнул, будучи отнюдь не в восторге от того, к чему она ведёт.   
\- Да, я видел пару наркоманов в Бруклине. Выход из-под действия дозы вводит людей в жуткое состояние.   
\- Думаю, я видела такое лишь в кино, - сказала Нудл.   
\- Да, я тоже, - поддакнул ТуДи.   
\- Ладно, тогда, - продолжила Джиллиан. - Вообразите себе эту картину… а потом умножьте её в два-три раза на саму себя, и к вам придёт понимание, что ваш друг, в итоге, может пережить.   
Три пары глаз расширились от таких мыслей. Нудл тихо выругалась на родном языке.   
Джиллиан продолжала:  
\- Опять же, я лишь один или два раза видела, чтобы человека выживал после такого отравления, но это были тяжелейшие испытание. Я имею в виду вопли, удары головой о стену, выдирание волос, рвоту, потоотделение и галлюцинации. У разных людей по-разному, но это всегда мучительно, всегда, - она вздохнула. - И дело всё в том, что я не могу дать ему ничего, чтобы это предотвратить. По крайней мере, в течение сорока восьми часов, пока не буду абсолютно уверена, что всё вышло из его организма. Если я смешаю борец, полынь и адреналин с любым другим лекарством, это убьет его.   
Её взгляд стал напряжённым:  
\- И… могу сразу вам сказать, что вы все будете страдать точно так же, наблюдая, как он проходит через это. Вы будете ощущать себя беспомощным, виноватым и, в целом, чувствовать омерзительно. Но если мы хотим его вытащить, то мне нужна поддержка каждого из вас, - она посмотрела, в том числе, на Рассела и, пускай не произнесла этого вслух, но он понял, что она безмолвно беспокоится из-за его приступов психической нестабильности. - Мы все в одной лодке, поэтому вы должны быть готовы помогать ему, во что бы то ни стало.   
Группа почувствовала себя плохо от одной лишь мысли, но, после быстрых взглядов друг на друга, все трое поняли, что они примут этот бой, чего бы им это не стоило.   
\- Что нам нужно делать? - Спросила Нудл, отчаянно храбрясь.   
По виду Джиллиан можно было сказать, что она довольна.   
\- Что же, для начала, мы не можем здесь оставаться.   
\- А почему нет? - Спросил ТуДи, и Джиллиан, ещё не привыкшая к замедленной реакции певца, уставилась на него, не веря своим ушам, прежде чем ответить.   
\- Этот дом разваливается. Здесь опасно, грязно, нет никакой защиты, и эта демоническая, отрицательная энергия, отражается от стен. Если у него есть хоть малейший шанс выжить и выздороветь, то для этого ему необходимо быть безопасном, стерильном, укомплектованном хорошим медицинским оборудованием и целебной энергией месте. Мы должны очистить и перевязать его раны, и привести его в порядок прежде, чем симптомы начнут проявляться.   
Нудл нахмурилась:   
\- Когда они начнутся?   
Целительница посмотрела на своего пациента.   
\- Я бы сказала, где-то через час или два. Трудно спрогнозировать.   
\- Ну, а как на счет больницы? - Предложил ТуДи.   
Джиллиан покачала головой:  
\- Нет, они понятия не имеют, как это лечить. И будут задавать вопросы, на которые мы не хотим отвечать; если, конечно, не хотим все вместе попасть в психиатрическое отделение.   
\- И куда же нам его нести? - В голосе Рассела послышалось разочарование.   
После минуты раздумий, Джиллиан уже знала ответ:  
\- Ко мне домой. Это недалеко отсюда, и там есть все необходимое.   
Все засомневались, но заговорила Нудл:   
\- Думаю, нам нужно поступить именно так. Джиллиан права, мы не можем здесь оставаться.   
Рассел вздохнул, но смягчился:  
\- Хорошо, каким образом мы его туда доставим? 


	10. Глава 10

Джиллиан шла впереди всех по пустынному ландшафту, оставаясь настороже, поскольку ожидала реакции демонов на прошедшие события. Но, поскольку ад был опечатан, она сомневалась, что в самом деле хоть что-нибудь произойдёт. Тем не менее, Джиллиан ощущала зоркий взгляд, пронзающий спины ее команды, и знала, что ни в коем случае не снимать со счетов жажду отмщения, которая могла захлестнуть жителей Ада. Исходя из этого, она повела свою разношерстную компанию по пустынным склонам эссекских холмов за пределами «Конг Студио», держа руку на рукояти меча, и надеясь, что серые облака над головой не обрушатся на них внезапным дождём, подпортив им и без того несладкую жизнь.   
Сразу за Джиллиан расположились ТуДи и Нудл. Миниатюрная гитаристка ехала на спине вокалиста на протяжении всего похода. Вокалист не возражал: пускай прошло несколько лет, Нудл не слишком прибавила в весе. Девочку переполняла благодарность от того, что её ногам дали возможность хоть немного отдохнуть. Кроме того, оба соскучились друг по другу.   
\- Кто она такая? - Шепнула Нудл своему перевозчику.   
\- Её зовут Джиллиан, - откликнулся ТуДи столь же тихо, позабыв, что гитаристка уже знает имя незнакомки. - Фамилию не знаю. Она говорит, что следила за «Конгом» с тех пор, как мы уехали. Много нехорошего происходило тут, пока мы не жили в студии. Она говорит, что боролась со всем этим.   
\- Но зачем ей всё это?   
\- Не знаю. Как-то связано с её народом, занимающимся подобными вещами. Они кельты, или что-то типа этого. Её не было, когда Мердок спускался вниз, но она появилась, пока мы с Рассом ждали его, напуганные; испугала меня до смерти своим здоровенным мечом.   
Нудл снова затихла. Как ни была она благодарна этой женщине за оказанную помощь, продолжала сгорать от любопытства и желания выяснить, кто же она такая и чем занимается. Однако Нудл знала, что от ТуДи никакой другой информации, кроме этой, скорее всего, получить не удастся. Он не сильно изменился с тех пор, как она «отбыла в мир иной». Нудл улыбнулась и крепче обняла его, просто радуясь, что очутилась дома со своими мальчишками.  
Она оглянулась на двух участников группы, замыкающих процессию. Рассел двигался немного медленнее всех, но не без причины. В руках, прижатых к груди, он нес по-прежнему бессознательного, потрепанного басиста. Мёрдока плотно завернули в одеяло, которое смогли найти в руинах студии; в надежде, что это защитит его от холодного воздуха. Джиллиан ясно дала понять, что в его теперешнем, очень хрупком состоянии, они должны обращаться с ним максимально осторожно, если хотят, чтобы он пережил транспортировку.   
\- Мистер Хоббс, как наш пациент? - Джиллиан окликнула его через плечо.   
Рассел посмотрел вниз, на бледное, покрытое синяками лицо с черными полосами, и вздохнул:  
\- По-прежнему с нами, - отозвался он. - Едва-едва.   
Нудл снова обернулась:  
\- Рассел, хочешь, остановимся и передохнем?   
\- Нет, я в норме, - ответил барабанщик, немного переложив Мёрдока в более удобное положение. - Он не настолько тяжелый. Давайте уже отнесём его туда, где ему положено находится.   
\- Мудрое решение. Это вон за тем холмом, - Джиллиан немного пробежала вперед. - Прямо там.  
Остальные двинулись следом, чтобы не отставать, и увидели небольшой коттедж, укрытый рощицей.   
\- Не знал, что он тут стоит, - сказал ТуДи.   
\- Ты и не должен был, Синий, - Джиллиан начала спуск по усыпанной гравием дорожке. - Идемте, истекает наше время.   
Но прежде чем они успел, сделать хотя бы ещё один шаг, нечто с ускорением пронеслось над их головами. Сияющий объект вертелся, пикировал вниз и взлетал вверх, перемещаясь настолько быстро, что за ним невозможно было уследить. Джиллиан обнажила меч, а Нудл спрыгнула со спины ТуДи, пытаясь решить, что делать с этим пятнышком света, жужжащим, точно пчела.   
\- Что это, чёрт возьми? - Спросил Рассел.   
Шокированным участникам группы ответил тонкий девичий голос:  
\- Кто, чёрт возьми, я? Кто, чёрт возьми, ты?   
ТуДи почесал голову:  
\- Со мной только что разговаривал солнечный зайчик?   
\- Стерен! - Воскликнула Джиллиан с явным облегчением, вкладывая меч в ножны.   
Пятнышко пролетело к Джиллиан и снова заговорило, но на этот раз на другом языке, и Джиллиан ответила на нём же.   
\- О чём они разговаривают? – Спросил ТуДи.   
\- Не знаю, - сказала Нудл. - Думаю, это европейский диалект, но я такой никогда прежде не слышал.   
\- Мос, марплэг, - довольно твердо сказала Джиллиан через мгновение, и пятнышко начало трепетать. – Меур, Рэс! - Она неохотно позвала его, поскольку оно быстро летело обратно к руинам студии.   
\- Ещё раз спрашиваю: что, чёрт возьми, это было? - Сказал Рассел, снова переложив Мёрдока.   
Джиллиан раздраженно покачала головой и снова пошла к коттеджу.   
\- Моя подруга. Потом объясню.   
\- Что это был за язык? – Спросила Нудл  
\- Корнуоллский.  
\- И часто ты дружишь с солнечными зайчиками? - Спросил ТуДи без малейшего намёка на иронию.   
\- У меня много разных друзей. Но у нас мало времени, давайте занесём его внутрь.   
Группа проследовала за ней. Первой в дверь зашла Джиллиан, следом за ней Рассел, за ними вошли ребята.   
Внутреннее убранство коттеджа соответствовало внешнему облику: цветовая гамма оттенков земли, уютная атмосфера. Аккуратный и чистый, но на удивление просторный домик. Лёгкий аромат благовоний витал в воздухе.   
\- Сюда, - Джиллиан привела их в медицинский кабинет, похожий на один из тех, какие можно найти в клинике; укомплектованный шкафами и раковиной. Кушетка занимала центр комнаты, покрытая белыми стерильными простынями.   
Она направила Рассела к кушетке, и очень осторожно помогла ему положить Мёрдока на неё.   
\- Знаешь, он бы жутко разозлился, узнав, что мне пришлось его вот так нести, - сказал барабанщик, благополучно водрузив его на кушетку.   
Джиллиан улыбнулась:  
\- Я не расскажу, если ты не расскажешь. Давайте его осмотрим, хорошо? - Она развернула одеяло и быстро исследовала жизненно важные органы. - Сердце стабильное, но мне бы хотелось, чтобы оно билось немного активнее. Дыхание в порядке... пульс есть… никаких новых травм, как я погляжу, - она похлопала Рассела по руке. - Хорошая работа, дружище. Ты доставил его в целости и сохранности.   
Рассел облегчённо вздохнул. ТуДи и Нудл, затормозившие в дверях в попытке держаться на расстоянии, тоже выглядели довольными.   
\- Теперь мне нужно работать быстро, пока есть возможность. Мистер Хоббс, в том шкафу у окна есть тампоны и спирт, пожалуйста, возьми и принеси их мне. Мисс Нудл, бинты, хирургические нить и иголки в шкафу над раковиной. Мистер Пот, ты поможешь мне подготовить его.   
Под её руководством им удалось раздеть Мёрдока, и укрыть простынёй ниже пояса (для приличия, так сказать). Джиллиан систематически обрабатывала его: в латексных перчатках она очищала раны басиста, сшивала те порезы, какие было нужно, перевязывала всё, что требовалось, и смазывала мазью серьёзные ушибы или ожоги. Ребята по требованию предоставляли ей инструменты.  
По ходу работы, Нудл решила больше узнать о ней:  
\- Вы работали врачом или медсестрой?   
\- Я просто целительница, милая, - ответила Джиллиан, зашив глубокую рану у Мёрдока на плече. – Мой народ занимался целительством ещё во времена, когда эта страна находилась во власти языческих племён. И с девятнадцатого века мы переплетаем наше искусство с современной медициной, обновляя методы по мере их разработки. Я никогда не посещала медицинский институт, но меня обучали с самого детства. К тому же, многое из того, что я лечу, ещё не признано современной медициной, - она закончила свою работу и перерезала нить. - Хорошо, надеюсь, слишком заметного шрама не останется, но татуировку с осьминогом всё равно будет пересекать линия.   
Она взяла тампон и бутылку спирта у ТуДи и закончила очищать рану, прежде чем двинуться дальше.   
Рассела заботили другие проблемы:  
\- Ты упомянула, что по мере излечивания от этого типа ядов, пациент может страдать от галлюцинаций. Насколько серьёзно всё это может быть?   
\- Очень серьёзно, - ответила она, вычищая царапины на коленях Мёрдока. – В конечном итоге, ему могут привидеться все ужасы, которые он когда-либо пережил, всё, что пугало или унижало его. В этом суть данных ядов… предельное страдание тела, разума и души, - она вздохнула. – Ещё он будет сражаться со всем этим, с нами и с болью; вот почему я хотела привести его в порядок сейчас, пока он не вырывается. Но, несмотря на все свои усилия в борьбе, он потерпит неудачу. В этот раз у него не останется никакой защиты: ни саркастических замечаний, ни возможности утопить печаль в алкоголе и чёрной магии, ни физического силы, поскольку он будет слаб, словно котёнок. И лишён возможности осмыслить всё, что видит, с логической точки зрения. Скорее всего, он будет эмоциональным до такой степени, какую вам никогда не приходилось видеть.   
Она принялась перебинтовывать ему колени.   
\- Всё, что мы можем сделать - это держать его, пытаться успокоить, и свести к минимуму любые факторы, от которых станет ещё хуже.   
Она на секунду прекратила работу, когда её поразила мысль:  
\- Боже мой, я совсем забыла: он же курильщик?   
Остальных удивил этот вопрос.   
\- Ну, да, есть такое, - ответил Рассел.   
\- Заядлый? – Спросила она. Рассел кивнул. – Вот чёрт, значит, ещё мы будем иметь дело с никотиновой ломкой. Лично я не собираюсь вводить эту пакость в его организм.   
Когда ТуДи услышал это, его вид стал немного шокированным:  
\- Погоди… это значит… - он обдумал мысль ещё раз, прежде чем, наконец, всё осознать. – У тебя здесь вообще нет сигарет?  
\- Ни одной, - подтвердила Джиллиан. Теперь ТуДи впал в ужас. - Придется тебе потерпеть, парень, - продолжила она. - Никто не выйдет из этого коттеджа на протяжении следующих двух суток: как говорится, на этом судне мне понадобятся все рабочие руки.   
\- Тебе это пойдёт на пользу, - уверенно сказала ему Нудл. - В любом случае, вредная привычка.   
Джиллиан согласилась:  
\- Отвратительная.   
Она плотно перевязала вывихнутую лодыжку Мёрдока, затем осмотрела его в последний раз.   
\- Полагаю, дело сделано. Надеюсь, теперь нам не придется беспокоиться об инфекции, - она укрыла простынёй его ноги. – Нужно перенести его в одну из спален, там ему будет комфортнее.   
Парой минут позднее, после долгой раздачи указаний, они одели на него запасную пижаму из хранившихся дома у Джиллиан, и положили на нормальную кровати в одной из нескольких спален, которые она берегла для пациентов. После очередной проверки его жизненно важных функций, измерения кровяного давления и внутривенного введения капельницы с физиологическим раствором - чтобы он восстановился после обезвоживания, - и пачки льда для его опухшей лодыжки, Джиллиан уверила их, что теперь в их силах лишь ждать, одновременно давая ему возможность отдохнуть. Ему это очень пригодится.  
Джиллиан повернулась к Нудл:  
\- Ладно, дорогая, теперь твоя очередь.   
Нудл выглядела растерянной и немного удивлённой:  
\- Что вы имеете в виду?   
\- Нужно привести тебя в порядок, пока у нас в запасе есть свободная минутка. От хорошей горячей ванны и чистой одежды тебе станет лучше.   
Гитаристка помотала головой:  
\- Нет-нет, всё хорошо. Серьёзно, мы должны беспокоиться о нём...   
Джиллиан остановила её:  
\- Для него в данный момент я ничего не могу сделать. Мы с тобой просто побудем в соседней комнате и, прежде чем ты самоотверженно бросишься в этот бой, не забывай, что единственное условие, при котором ты сможешь ухаживать за ним - если вначале позаботишься о себе.   
Нудл понимала, что целительница права. Но всё равно посмотрела на Рассела и ТуДи, ожидая их комментариев.   
\- Иди, сестричка. Мы побудем с ним, - сказал Рассел.   
ТуДи кивнул:  
\- Да. По правде сказать, ты выглядишь немного закопчённой.  
Показав ему язык, Нудл смягчилась, и последовала за Джиллиан в ванную.


	11. Глава 11

Несмотря на свои предыдущие протесты, Нудл не смогла отказаться от мысли, что ванна, образ которой обрисовала Джиллиан - вне всяких сомнений, предложение соблазнительное. Большую белую фарфоровую ванну наполняли чистая горячая вода и пена, источающая приятный цветочный аромат. Сама ванная комната была оформлена в бледно-розовых тонах, расслабляющих и манящих.   
«Определённо, она знает, как нужно заботиться о других», - подумала Нудл, сняа одолженный халат и погрузившись в воду.   
Хотя похитители обращались с ней неплохо, пока её дело оставалось в подвешенном состоянии (по крайней мере, по сравнению с ещё более несчастными, проклятыми душами), в всё, что она имела сейчас, было роскошью, о которой в Аду не стоило и мечтать. Ей понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы насладиться этим; стараясь притом не думать, что бы её ожидало, если бы обряд проклятия её души состоялся. А затем принялась смывать грязь и копоть, скопившуюся на коже.   
В дверь легонько постучали, из-за неё донесся женский голос:   
\- Как у тебя дела, дорогая?  
\- Хорошо, спасибо, - ответила Нудл, щеткой оттирая спину. - Как там Мёрдок?  
\- В том же самом состоянии, в котором ты его оставила и, будем надеяться, оно продлится ещё долго, - дверь немного приоткрылась. - Не возражаешь, если я с закрытыми глазами занесу полотенца?   
Гитаристка усмехнулась:  
\- Конечно, не нужно так стесняться. Мы обе девушки.   
Дверь открылась ещё немного, и вошла Джиллиан, закрывая глаза рукой.   
\- Знаю, я просто соблюдаю правила приличия.  
Нудл увидела, что молодая женщина переоделась в майку «Юнион Джек» и расстегнутую толстовку с капюшоном. А так же распустила волосы, но верхнюю половину оставила завязанной, чтобы та не падала на лицо. К чести Джиллиан сказать, ей удалось закрыть за собой дверь и отнести полотенца к держателю возле ванны, а затем вернуться к дверному проёму, не отрывая руки от глаз и не спотыкаясь. Повернувшись спиной, она убрала руку и вышла через дверь.  
\- Дай мне знать, если понадобится что-нибудь ещё.   
Прежде чем дверь полностью закрылась, Нудл остановила её:  
\- Подождите, если вы не заняты, то у меня есть ещё несколько вопросов.  
Дверь снова открылась на ширину щели:   
\- Конечно, дорогая, про что ты хочешь узнать?  
Подросток понадеялась, что сейчас-то, наконец, её любопытство будет удовлетворено:  
\- По большому счету, я хочу узнать про вас.  
По ту сторону двери ненадолго замолчали.   
\- Спрашивай.   
Нудл принялась отмывать волосы, задаваясь вопросом, с чего бы начать свои расспросы.   
\- Откуда у вас всё это медицинское оборудование?  
\- У нас есть друзья среди медиков. Есть очень понимающие врачи и члены правления, дающие нам возможность экономить на том, что нам нужно для заботы о себе и других нуждающихся.  
После минутного размышления Нудл выбрала шампунь из ряда возле ванны.  
\- Что за «мы»?   
\- Мой народ, а именно - потомки древних кельтских племен, практикующие старые традиции, и борющиеся кое с какими сверхъестественными явлениями, представляющими опасность; много всего, о чём обычные люди никогда не узнают.  
\- Именно поэтому вы живете здесь, недалеко от «Конга»?  
\- Ну, уж не ради пейзажа, конечно. Не мне тебе рассказывать, что из себя представляет это место.   
Нудл мрачно размышляла над этим, пока споласкивалась.   
\- Вы здесь одна живете?  
\- Хм-хм. Другие члены племени время от времени приходят и уходят, но нас так мало осталось, что мы разбросаны достаточно далеко друг от друга. Да и у них есть другие проблемы, о которых необходимо побеспокоиться. Чаще всего, если кого-то надо подлатать, они идут ко мне, но, в основном, свою работу я выполняю в одиночку.  
Гитаристка вздохнула:  
\- Это, должно быть, тяжело. Вы жили здесь всё то время, пока мы были в «Конге»?  
\- Да уж, но, как ты могла убедиться, я прекрасно справляюсь со своей работой. Не волнуйся, я оставалась снаружи здания, за исключением одного случая, когда мне пришлось ворваться и, поверь мне, в этом была необходимость.   
\- Постойте, - глаза Нудл расширились. - В тот раз, когда возле автомобильной стоянки было разбито окно?  
Из-за двери раздался лёгкий смех:  
\- Да, это был я. Прости меня за это, - последовала ещё одна пауза. - Знаешь, дорогая, я, безусловно, признаю, что ты помогла все держать под контролем, но некоторые другие участники группы - и под ними я подразумеваю того, кто сейчас одет в мою запасную пижаму, - несколько усугубили ситуацию.   
Гитаристка сполоснулась в последний раз:  
\- Да, я знаю, - сказала она, вытаскивая затычку из ванны, и вылезла, взяв полотенце.   
\- Есть ещё что-нибудь, что ты хотела бы узнать? – Спросила Джиллиан.   
\- Последний момент, - она надела халат и накрутила полотенце на голову. - О, теперь можете заходить.   
Джиллиан вошла в ванную и терпеливо ждала последнего вопроса Нудл.   
\- Ну, главным образом мне интересно, почему вы всё это делаете ради нас.   
Целительница вздохнула и начала вытирать полотенцем волосы девочки.   
\- Потому что вы в этом нуждаетесь, - просто ответила она.   
Нудл позволила ей высушить свои волосы.   
\- Но... Мёрдок, определенно, не помог вашему делу, и вы нас не знаете, это не в ваших интересах…   
\- Вам это было нужно, - повторила Джиллиан. - Почему мы до сих пор это обсуждаем? - Она убрала полотенце и внимательно посмотрела на спасенную гитаристку. - Ну, я думаю, тебе пригодится расческа, - заявила она с улыбкой, - но во всём остальном, - она взяла расческу с раковины, - ты выглядишь значительно лучше.   
\- Спасибо, - сказала Нудл, приняв из её рук расчёску, и попыталась интонацией голоса выразить, что её благодарность относится не только к расчёске. - О, и последний вопрос, - сказала она, проведя ею по волосам. – Как ваша фамилия?   
Джиллиан усмехнулась, повесив полотенце на просушку. – Вульфи с «и» на конце; и еще раз, приятно было с тобой познакомиться. Ты голодна? Уверена, нам всем имеет смысл перекусить, пока…  
Её оборвал оглушительный грохот из палаты пациента и крик паникующего Рассела:  
\- Джиллиан!   
\- Дьявол, - выругалась женщина, когда она и Нудл помчались по коридору.


	12. Глава 12

В комнате Мёрдока царил хаос. Две девушки пришли как раз вовремя, чтобы лицезреть Рассела и ТуДи по обе стороны от кровати, изо всех сил пытающихся удержать своего напарника.   
\- Мужик, ну, ты что, успокойся уже, это же мы, - пытался утихомирить его Рассел, но терпел неудачу.   
\- Держите его, но осторожно, - велела Джиллиан, беря ситуацию под свой контроль. - Постарайся не дать ему выдернуть капельницу.   
Она подошла к кровати со стороны ТуДи, и взглянула на причину всеобщего смятения. Мердок плотно зажмурил глаза, стиснул зубы изо всех сил и, прерывисто дыша, сражался с болью и двумя парнями, державшими его за руки.   
\- Тише, приятель, успокойся, - сказала она, подтолкнув его в грудь, чтобы он лег обратно на кровать, после чего вновь обратила своё внимание к группе. - Сомневаюсь, что он осознает, где он, или кто мы, но мы должны проследить, чтобы он не порвал швы.   
Несмотря на все усилия, приложенные в попытке удержать его в неподвижном состоянии, без жертв не обошлось: мимо пролетавший кулак заехал ТуДи в нос, заставив певца упасть на пол. Нудл взяла заботу о нём на себя; тем временем, Джиллиан заняла его место, и схватила падающую руку их товарища по группе. После ещё пары напряженных моментов Мёрдок перестал бороться, и лёг неподвижно, измученный, хотя, очевидно, продолжал страдать от боли.   
\- Отпусти его. Отойди на секунду.   
Рассел выполнил её просьбу, хотя беспокойство не исчезло с его лица. Джиллиан осмотрела своего пациента, проверив его пульс и жизненно важные органы.   
\- Хорошо, в данный момент с ним все в порядке, - заявила она, взяв тряпку и принявшись вытирать капли пота со лба басиста. - Но это лишь первые шаги чрезвычайно долгого пути.   
\- Хм, Джиллиан? - Позвала Нудл с пола. - Мне кажется, у ТуДи кровь пошла.   
Та обернулась и обнаружила, что гитаристка сидит рядом с вокалистом, держащим ладонь у носа. На его лице виднелось немного красного.  
Джиллиан взяла чистую ткань и подошла.   
\- Дай-ка мне посмотреть, - попросила она. Он убрал руку, и она быстро осмотрела. - Ничего не сломал, всё с тобой будет в порядке, - она прижала ткань к его носу и накрыла сверху его же ладонью. - Откинь голову назад и продолжай вот так держать. Кровотечение должно быстро прекратиться, - закончив, Джиллиан встала и оглядела комнату. - Что так сильно грохнуло?   
\- Вот это, - Рассел поднял металлический поднос с пола. - Он ударил кулаком по нему, когда проснулся, и всё полетело на пол.  
Джиллиан сурово посмотрела на поднос, а Рассел положил его обратно на стойку. Она пришла и помогла разложить всё по местам.   
\- Ну, боюсь, что в подобных ситуациях это - весьма типичное поведение. Есть шанс, что, в конечном итоге, нам придется связать его, если не сможем держать сами.  
Нудл встала и нахмурилась, обдумывая это высказывание.   
\- Вы думаете, нам придётся прибегнуть к радикальным методам?   
\- Надеюсь, нет, но посмотрим, как дальше дела пойдут. Нам нужно сделать так, чтобы он не поранился.   
Мёрдок громко застонал во сне. Нудл подошла ближе и осторожно взяла его за руку. Он отдернул её, свернулся клубком на боку, и попытался подтянуть колени к животу.   
\- Не принимай это на свой счет, он не в себе, - заверила Джиллиан.   
Нудл кивнула.   
ТуДи тоже выглядел обеспокоенным. Он встал с прижатой к носу тканью, от чего немного гнусавил во время разговора:  
\- Наверное, я уже это спрашивал, но ты уверена, что ничего не можете сделать?  
Джиллиан покачала головой:   
\- Сорок восемь часов, после этого я могу дать ему какое-нибудь обезболивающее. Предпримем попытку сделать что-нибудь подобное раньше времени - гарантированно спровоцируем остановку сердца, - она сверилась со своими часами. – Прошло около трех часов, так что придется всем нам набраться терпения, - она посмотрела на три обеспокоенных лица. - Он на самом деле воин, или это всё - выдумки таблоидов?  
Ребята посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись:  
\- Он воин, - подтвердил Рассел.   
\- В таком случае, нам очень повезло, - она улыбнулась и снова осмотрела ТуДи. - Видишь, уже всё прошло, так что пойди, умойся. Остальные, можете посидеть спокойно. Я просто выйду в соседнюю комнату, приготовлю нам всем что-нибудь покушать.   
Она вышла из комнаты, гадая, сколько ещё раз ей придется играть роль оптимистки в ближайшие два дня. 

  
***

  
Несколько часов подряд атмосфера оставалась настолько спокойной, насколько возможно в подобной ситуации. Джиллиан готовила всем еду на кухне, а группа спала посменно. Нудл заметила гитару и лютню целительницы, исследуя коттедж; вскоре после этого последовало долгое обсуждение музыки. Иногда Мёрдока нужно было держать или успокаивать, но, в основном, он спал столько, сколько мог, не смотря на боль.   
С наступлением утра, пока группа завтракала на кухне в ускоренном темпе, Джиллиан решила проверить травмы басиста, чтобы убедиться, что у него не началось новое кровотечение, и сменить повязки. Она подошла к пациенту - судя по всему, ещё спящему, - с подносом инструментов. После очередного осмотра его жизненно важных органов, она взяла пару медицинских ножниц, чтобы разрезать марлю.  
Совершенно неожиданно, Мёрдок резко проснулся и перешёл к активным действиям. Ему удалось вырвать ножницы у Джиллиан, и прижаться к спинке кровати - сжавшемуся и опасно близкому к тому, чтобы выдернуть капельницу. Как только она попробовала подойти ближе, он махнул ножницами в её сторону, а по испуганному, невменяемому выражению глаз не составляло труда догадаться, что он готов пустить их в ход.   
\- Оставь меня в покое, не подходи ближе, - хрипло сказал он дрожащим голосом.   
Она подняла руки:   
\- Хорошо, успокойся, приятель, никто тебя не обидит.   
Она сделала шаг к нему.   
\- Назад! – Снова крикнул он. - У меня этого нет. Нет того, чего ты хочешь, у меня не было времени. Держись от меня подальше.  
\- Мне нужна помощь, прямо сейчас! - Прокричала Джиллиан в сторону двери. - Тише, приятель, мне ничего от тебя не нужно.  
Она видела, как он медленно отползает от неё к краю кровати, рискуя упасть и, вероятно, усугубит свои травмы.   
Из коридора послышался шум шагов. Рассел первым подошел к двери.   
\- Твою ж мать! - Воскликнул он, когда ТуДи и Нудл возникли у него за спиной, и тоже попробовал подойти к кровати.   
\- Отвалите от меня! - Мёрдок снова замахнулся ножницами. - Думаете, я этим не воспользуюсь? От меня вы этого не получите, я вам не позволю!   
\- Чего? - Спросил ТуДи.   
Нудл окинула взглядом Рассела и Джиллиан:  
\- Он знает, кто мы?   
\- Вряд ли. Я думаю, начались галлюцинации.   
\- А, чтоб вас, - мучительно застонал Мёрдок и сжал живот свободной рукой. - Чёрт, как больно. Что вы со мной сделали? Чем вы меня накачали?   
\- Никто тебе ничего не давал, Медс, мы пытаемся помочь, - умоляюще сказал Рассел, поднимая руки.   
Нудл подняла руки и опять попыталась подойти к нему.   
\- Пожалуйста, Мёрдок, это мы, мы не обидим тебя.   
\- Уйди к черту! - Дрожащей рукой он снова вонзил ножницы в свою повязку, и рывок капельницы в сторону заставил Джиллиан вздрогнуть. - Я вам всем тут морды порежу, клянусь! У меня вы это не отберёте! Это не входило в сделку! Черт, что вы со мной сделали?!  
В тот момент, когда он отвлекся, сосредоточив всё внимание на своей группе, Джиллиан сделала свой ход. Одним плавным движением она преодолела расстояние, схватила его за вытянутую руку и быстро обезоружила, бросив ножницы на пол. Он пытался отбиться от неё, но у него не хватило сил, чтобы нанести существенный урон. Рассел подошёл и схватил его с другой стороны, удостоверившись, что он не упадет с кровати, после чего они вдвоём вынудили его лечь обратно.  
\- Отпустите меня… уберите свои руки… я… я не буду… - его протесты начали стихать, когда последние силы покинули его.   
\- Приложи ладонь к его голове с боку, - сказала Джиллиан Расселу.   
\- Что?  
\- Приложи ладонь с боку к его голове. Это поможет его успокоить.  
Рассел сделал, как ему сказали и, почти мгновенно, Мёрдок начал понемногу успокаиваться.   
\- Вот и всё, приятель, теперь просто расслабься, никто не причинит тебе вреда, - успокоила Джиллиан, стряхивая промокшие от пота волосы с его лица. Хотя Мёрдок продолжал дрожать, его глаза, в конце концов, закрылись, и он снова погрузился в крепкий сон.   
\- Ёлки-палки, - выдохнул ТуДи.   
Джиллиан отпустила, Рассел сделал то же самое, отходя на шаг назад, явно ошеломленный.   
\- Вы в порядке? - Спросила Нудл у Джиллиан. Та кивнула.   
\- Мне нельзя было использовать острые инструменты, оставшись с ним наедине, - посетовала целительница. - Сама виновата, - несмотря на всё произошедшее, она улыбнулась. - Вы не шутили, он и вправду воин.   
Рассела ощутимо трясло:   
\- Это повторится? - Спросил он, приложив руку к шее сзади.   
\- Всё может быть, - ответила она и посмотрела на него тем же суровым взглядом, что и в «Конге». - Ты это выдержишь? Среди нас ты - единственный достаточно большой, чтобы в одиночку удерживать его; мне необходима твоя помощь.   
На мгновение на лице барабанщика отразилась неуверенность, но затем он изменил свое решение:  
\- Да, я справлюсь.   
Джиллиан кивнула, но пациент начал сильно дрожать, и всеобщее внимание сконцентрировалось на нём. 


	13. Глава 13

Остаток дня прошёл бурно для всех. Пускай никому не угрожали ничем острым, состояние Мёрдока значительно ухудшилось. Он не мог больше спать из-за боли, пронзающей его и постоянно усиливающейся. Теперь его трясло в лихорадке, усугубляя тем самым и без того слабое восприятие реальности, и он явно бредил, если не провёл в галлюцинациях большую часть дня. Джиллиан и его группа преимущественно занимались тем, что держали его, уговаривали, или пытались успокоить. Он сражался с ними, не в состоянии их узнать, но им удавалось предотвращать его попытки навредить себе или кому-нибудь.   
В конце концов, наступил вечер, но все уже вымотались. Джиллиан заставляла группу в течение дня делать перерывы на еду, отдых и прочие необходимые вещи, и обдумывала имеющиеся варианты, прекрасно зная, что всё может ухудшиться, когда они доберутся до заключительного этапа. Она не хотела обездвиживать своего пациента без особой необходимости, но также понимала, что если эту работу взвалить на плечи ребят, их силы иссякнут.   
Она размышляла над этим на закате, в своей тихой кухне заваривая чай, с сидящей рядом и отдыхающей Нудл, в тот самый момент, когда ещё одна мысль, внезапно, пришла в голову целительницы.   
\- Почему он не кричал? - Спросила она вслух.   
Нудл оглянулась в замешательстве, будучи совершенно уверенной, что вопрос возник на пустом месте.   
\- Что вы сказали?   
Джиллиан оторвалась от своего дела и положила руки на стойку.  
\- Меня осенило… сегодня он ни разу не кричал.   
\- Мёрдок?  
\- Да. Он явно в агонии, но… ничего. Он даже не вскрикнул, было лишь несколько стонов и рыков, и пара ругательств, но на этом все.   
\- Да он никогда и не был крикуном, - заметила Нудл. - За исключением, может быть, когда пытался на сцене изобразить из себя шоумена.   
\- Охотно этому верю, но люди, которых я выхаживала после подобных отравлений, были воинами, можно сказать, практически выточенными из камня, и к этому моменту они вопили, словно белуги, - она задумалась на мгновение. - Как думаешь, он сдерживается?   
Гитаристка тоже задумалась.   
\- Очень может быть. В тот раз, в аду, когда ему сделали укол, он пытался не кричать, но я решила, что это из-за нежелания доставлять Мэнсону удовлетворение, - ее глаза потемнели от воспоминаний. - Несмотря на все его усилия, он все равно закричал.   
Неужели всё это и в самом деле произошло вчера?   
\- Погоди... ты имеешь в виду Джимми Мэнсона - исполнительного директора, который умер на ветряной мельнице во время видеосъемок клипа «Эль Маньяна»?   
Нудл кивнула.   
\- Что ж, я совершенно не удивлена, что мелкий психопат окончил свои дни в аду. Я застала его ковыряющимся в студии, пока вы много гастролировали. Он замешан во всём этом?   
\- Да. Помог организовать моё похищение. Чтобы повысить свой статус в подземном мире. Но когда он сделал укол, нарушил условия контракта Мёрдока, сам того не зная, и теперь... для Мэнсона всё может обернуться совсем не хорошо.   
\- Никкалс знал, что Мэнсон нарушит его контракт, сделав ему укол? - Нудл снова кивнула. Джиллиан подняла брови. - Умно... невероятно безрассудно, но умно.   
Нудл улыбнулась:  
\- Пожалуй, таков наш Мёрдок.   
Целительница вновь приняла обеспокоенный вид.   
\- Почему он теперь сдерживается? Мне кажется, у него сейчас и состояние не то, чтобы принимать подобные решения: не кричать из чувства гордости.   
Как бы крепко она не задумывалась, Нудл не могла понять, в чём причина.   
\- К сожалению, никаких идей. Быть может, мы узнаем, - она взяла у Джиллиан предложенный чай и решила, что пока они разговаривают, нужно задать вопрос по другой теме, беспокоящей её. - Вы волнуетесь за Рассела?   
Повисла пауза.   
\- Да, волнуюсь, - в конце концов, ответила Джиллиан. - Мистер Пот, может быть, не самый светлый ум, но он доказал, что хотя бы способен следовать указаниям и сохранять спокойствие в подобного рода ситуациях, даже если слегка нервничает из-за отсутствия сигареты. Мистер Хоббс… Боюсь, на счёт него я не уверена.   
Гитаристка сделала глоток.   
\- Не думаю, что вам стоит волноваться, - сказала она. - Он принимал лекарства, и до сих пор у него все было хорошо.   
\- О, я в этом не сомневаюсь, дорогая, - ответила та, наливая еще три чашки чая и ставя их на поднос. - Он держался, и он оказал огромную поддержку, но до тех пор, пока не наступит улучшение, будет становиться только хуже. Признаюсь честно, если и он расклеится, я не справлюсь сразу с ним и с вашим басистом. И пускай Хоббс в состоянии пережить любые неприятности, Никкалс может этого не осилит.  
Нудл нахмурилась, не зная, что ответить. Оказалось, ей незачем говорить что-либо ещё, поскольку сквозь открытое окно на кухню впорхнул солнечный зайчик, и начал метаться из угла в угол.  
\- Стерен, остановись на секунду, пока у нас голова не закружилась, - предупредила Джиллиан.   
\- Я почти про неё забыла, - сказала Нудл, отодвинув стул и поставив чай на стол.   
Солнечный зайчик замер на стойке возле стола и, поскольку он перестал двигаться, свет погас, а Нудл, наконец, смогла рассмотреть его. Существо действительно оказалось женского пола, поскольку оно напоминало миниатюрную девушку с длинными заплетенными локонами, заостренными ушками и в тонком платье, с нежными трепещущими крылышками. Нудл пристально разглядывала существо, но малютка особо не любила, когда на неё таращатся.   
\- Сфотографируй меня уже и смотри, сколько влезет! - Сказала она тонким голосом. Нудл сразу же перестала, извиняясь.   
\- Нудл, это Стерен - одна из последних фей, сохранившихся в этом мире. Иногда подробатывает моими глазами и ушами, - объяснила Джиллиан, представляя её.- Стерен, это Нудл - гитаристка очень популярной группы, которая только что вернулась из преисподней.   
\- Рада знакомству, - сказала Стерен, исполнив изящный реверанс.   
\- Взаимно, - ответила Нудл, по-прежнему удивляясь, что она разговаривает с феей.   
\- Что ты разузнала? - Спросила Джиллиан свою крошечную подругу. - На английском, пожалуйста, чтобы Нудл поняла.   
Стерен, казалось, опасалась выдавать информацию в присутствии незнакомки, но решила возложить право принимать решения на Джиллиан.   
\- Боюсь, не очень много. Пока всё спокойно. Как мы можем судить, подземный мир все ещё опечатан, - она сложила руки за спиной и начала ходить по столешнице. - Но есть один нюанс.   
Джиллиан положила обе руки на стойку и наклонилась вперед:   
\- Рассказывай.  
\- Ну, ходят слухи, что кто-то в магических кругах интересовался Мёрдоком Никкалсом. Видимо, этот человек не слишком тонко работает, и достаточно откровенно говорил с людьми о каком-то типе по имени Маленький… Джим… что ли, - Джиллиан и Нудл переглянулись. Но Стерен не заметила этого. – Тот тип, однако, был человеком – живым, поэтому изоляция ада его не коснулась и, следовательно, он может стать для нас проблемой.   
\- Мужчина или женщина?   
Фея пожала плечами:  
\- Без понятия. Полученная мной информация пришла, минимум, из четвертых рук, но ничего другого найти не получилось.   
Джиллиан скрестила руки:  
\- Стало быть, об имени даже речи не идёт.   
\- Я тебе рассказала всё, как есть, - ответила Стерен, изобразив, что она обижена и унижена.   
Целительница закатила глаза:  
\- И я ценю это, не нужно драматизировать, - фея едва заметно улыбнулась.   
\- Этот человек, он или она, может нас здесь найти? - Спросила Нудл у Джиллиан.   
\- Не знаю, дорогая; зависит от того, кто он и насколько сильно хочет нас отыскать. Будь уверена, кто бы то ни был, обязательно получит хорошую взбучку, если он или она сунется сюда, нарываясь на неприятности. А мы тем временем усилим охрану.   
Из коридора донесся шум, вслед за которым послышался короткий вскрик от боли.   
\- Возможно, ты захочешь взглянуть на то, что там происходит, - сказал Стерен.   
Нудл уже двинулась по коридору.   
\- Продолжай искать. И сообщай мне, - быстро проговорила Джиллиан миниатюрной девушке, и фея вылетела назад в окно.   
В спальне, Рассел навалился на Мёрдока практически всем своим весом, чтобы не позволить ему спрыгнуть с кровати, пока ТуДи держал его молотящие руки, пускай ненадёжно, но всё равно не желал опять получить в нос. Нудл взяла одну руку, пытаясь помочь.   
\- Ради Бога, аккуратнее, - сказала Джиллиан барабанщику. - Ты же его раздавишь когда-нибудь.   
\- У тебя другие варианты есть, как мне с ним справиться?! – Огрызнулся Рассел.   
Джиллиан подошла с другой стороны, оттолкнула большого парня от своего пациента и взяла басиста с одного боку, а он - с другого.   
\- Так баланс намного лучше соблюдён, правда? – Холодным тоном проговорила она. Рассел нахмурился, но больше ничего не ответил.   
Джиллиан внимательно посмотрела на Мёрдока. Его глаза были плотно закрыты, губы сжались в тонкую линию, из его горла доносились тихие звуки, но они быстро подавлялись. Она ясно видела, что он отчаянно хотел кричать, но не позволил себе это сделать.   
\- Он их сдерживает, - тихо сказала она.   
\- Что сдерживает? - Спросил ТуДи.   
\- Джиллиан предполагает, что он сдерживается от крика, - пояснила Нудл. - Теперь, когда я на него смотрю, мне тоже так кажется.   
\- Зачем бы ему это делать? - Спросил Рассел.   
Джиллиан покачала головой:  
\- Не знаю, но он лишь усугубляет свое состояние, нагнетая напряжение в организме, а его сердцу нельзя так переутомляться, - она наклонилась. - Мёрдок? - Позвала она. - Мёрдок, послушай меня. Не сдерживай боль внутри. Кричи или плачь, если тебе нужно.   
Он рыкнул, но больше никакой звук не покинул его тело.   
\- Никкалс, ты меня слышишь? Выпусти всё, приятель.   
Он сильно вздрогнул и попытался сбросить с себя ТуДи и Нудл, но безуспешно.   
\- Я… я не буду… - сумел произнести он.   
\- Почему нет? - Настаивала Джиллиан. - Можешь это сделать здесь, приятель. Давай, выпусти.   
Он вдохнул ртом воздух, но смог выдавить больше слов:  
\- Я... пожалуйста... не... я не буду... я не буду кричать... папа... я не буду кричать... я не буду кричать, папа... пожалуйста... я не буду...   
Наступил момент замешательства, когда Джиллиан, Нудл и Рассел с ужасом поняли, что подразумевают эти бредовые разговоры. ТуДи не сразу понял, но смог уловить напряжение, исходящее от них троих.   
Джиллиан заставила себя вновь сосредоточиться и произнести следующие несколько предложений:  
\- Мёрдок, послушай меня. Тут нет твоего отца, приятель. Он не здесь. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Можешь кричать.   
Мёрдок приоткрыл глаза. Чересчур яркие и не сфокусированные.   
\- Он... его не... его здесь нет? - Его голос был одновременно испуганным и преисполненным надежды - практически, как у ребёнка.   
Джиллиан вздохнула:  
\- Нет, приятель, его здесь нет. Я знаю, что тебе больно. Кричи громко, если больно, это поможет.   
Мёрдок сделал несколько вдохов и начал с небольшого крика. С каждым вздохом он становился все громче и громче, пока, наконец, он не закричал в полную силу. Для остальных это был одновременно ужасный и чудесный звук. Нудл пришлось закусить нижнюю губу, чтобы не заплакать, и Рассел отвернулся, словно пытаясь отгородиться от всего. ТуДи просто смотрел, а Джиллиан сосредоточилась на на своих действиях, чтобы ему помочь.   
Казалось, прошла вечность, прежде чем он перестал кричать, по-видимому, истощив себя. Он упал на кровать и свернулся клубочком на боку, дрожа, но выглядеть стал значительно лучше.   
Все отпустили его и сделали шаг назад. Джиллиан положила руку на бедро.   
\- Дела людей, порочные и злые*, - сказала она, проведя ладонью второй руки по лицу.   
\- Шекспир? - Догадался Рассел.   
\- Да, сэр.  
Глаза ТуДи расширились, когда до него, наконец, дошло:   
\- Он... он разговаривал со своим отцом...   
\- Да, - подтвердила Джиллиан.   
\- Чёрт, - он не нашел, что ещё сказать.   
Нудл начала злиться, думая об этом:  
\- Вы знаете, он рассказывал о том, каким… ублюдком был его отец, - и она сделала ударение на слове «ублюдок», - но… просто делал вид, будто бы это его не сильно беспокоило.  
\- Конечно, беспокоило, - ответила Джиллиан, - жестокое обращение не может не травмировать. Оно меняет человека, превращает его в невротика. Чаще всего, вырастая, такие люди сами становятся жестокими, поскольку ничто другое им не ведомо.   
Она заметила, с каким выражением троица уставилась на неё.   
\- Я живу одна и работаю по ночам, днём смотрю телевидение, - объяснила она, догадываясь, о чём они подумали. - Но это - наглядный пример, - продолжила она, подходя к мужчине, лежащему в постели, - того, что можно иметь мировую славу и успех, притворяться, что тебя ничто не может задеть, что тебе всё безразлично. И вести развратный, потворствующий своим желаниям образ жизни сатанинской рок-звезды... но иногда, в глубине души, ты по-прежнему остаёшься напуганным маленьким мальчиком из Стока.   
Она сочувственно положила руку ему на лоб, отбросив его волосы в сторону - жест, от которого он непременно отстранился бы, будь он в сознании, пока его группа стоит рядом.

  
_________________________  
* _Строчка из монолога произведения «Юлий Цезарь» Уильяма Шекспира:_  
 _Дела людей, порочные и злые_  
 _переживают их и часто также_  
 _то доброе, что сделали они_  
 _С костями их в могилу погребают_


	14. Глава 14

На следующее утро приняли решение ограничить его подвижность.   
Много обсуждали, спорили, но последнее слово, в итоге, осталось за Джиллиан, и она решилась это сделать. Всё шло к тому, что Мёрдок становился чересчур непредсказуемым, слишком нестабильным, и они устанут окончательно, пытаясь защитить себя и его. Посему, ради всех заинтересованных сторон, Джиллиан принесла ремни.   
Она обратилась за помощью к Расселу и ТуДи, сразу же поняв, что пациент не намерен сдаваться легко. Некоторое время он, с чёрными глазами, бредил о чём-то и был готов отчаянно драться за свою жизнь, как только кто-нибудь подходил к нему. Одним из предположений Нудл было, что он говорит о мальчике-демоне, но права ли она, они проверить не могли, а его состояние не располагало к более внятным объяснениям. Немного приложенных усилий, и у них получилось связать ему руки и ноги, перекинуть ремень поперек тела. Постарались сделать так, чтобы ему было максимально удобно. А мягкая ткань, обтягивающая ремни, позволяла избежать врезания в кожу при натягивании - это он делал неоднократно.   
Когда Джиллиан принесла чистое одеяло, она застала троих ребят за тем, как они взирают на всё происходящее с нескрываемым ужасом. Она как можно лучше подоткнула басисту одеяло, и обернулась к группе.   
\- Послушайте, я понимаю, что на это тяжело смотреть, но поверьте мне, в долгосрочной перспективе мы приняли наилучшее решение, да и ждать нам осталось не так уж долго. Нужно держаться.   
Посему они оставили всё, как есть, но от этого момента и далее не спадало эмоциональное напряжение, поскольку все трое созерцали его борьбу и вслушивались в его страдания. Это продолжалось несколько часов, и конца этому не было видно. Пусть спины их больше не болели, а руки не напрягались в попытке удержать взрослого мужчину в лежачем положении, что невозможно было не оценить по достоинству, казалось, цена всему этому слишком высока. Джиллиан попыталась заставить всех сделать перерыв, но никто не был в настроении принимать её предложение и, в итоге, они сидели вокруг кровати и наблюдали.   
То, что можно было назвать тяжелейшим периодом, случилось несколько часов спустя от момента, как Мёрдока связали. Он рухнул обратно на кровать после того, как порядочные пять минут боролся с ремнями. Джиллиан подошла, чтобы стереть пот с его лица, и между тяжёлыми вздохами ему удалось произнести несколько слов:   
\- Пожалуйста… я не могу… пожалуйста… дайте мне умереть… прошу… просто дай мне умереть.   
Это уже переходило всякие границы. Нудл привстала, прикрыв рот ладонью от ужаса. ТуДи обхватил себя руками. Рассел просто сидел без движения, словно держась за что-то внутри.   
\- Эй, вы все, слушаете меня сию секунду, - срочно сказала Джиллиан, возвращая их на землю. - Вам необходимо понять очень важное различие. На самом деле он не хочет умирать. Он просто хочет, чтобы боль прекратилась, и она прекратится. И, осмелюсь напомнить вам, у нас осталось всего-навсего шесть часов. Мы столько всего преодолели, и я вам говорю: сейчас никто не будет на меня обижаться.   
Услышав это, Нудл, преисполненная решимости, села обратно, пока ТуДи «разматывал» свои объятия. Рассел, однако, не двигался ещё некоторое время. 

  
***

  
Затем прошли мучительно долгие пять часов и пятьдесят пять минут, и, по мере их истечения, группа практически лезла на стену.   
Рассел отсчитывал минуты с часами в комнате Мёрдока, рядом с ТуДи, и он не мог не испытать ощущение дежавю, вспоминая, как он внимательно следил за временем, пока они ждали возвращения в "Конг" Джиллиан с противоядием две ночи назад.   
\- Уже пора? – В сотый раз спросил ТуДи.   
\- Почти.  
В медицинском кабинете, дальше по коридору, расхаживала Нудл, пока Джиллиан готовила лекарство.   
\- Какова вероятность того, что оно навредит ему? - Спросила гитаристка.   
\- Вероятность есть всегда, но то, что мы подождали, значительно улучшило его шансы, - целительница наполнила шприц и пару раз постучала по нему пальцами. - Ну, вот, это наверняка отключит его на двенадцать часов; надеюсь, достаточно долго, чтобы боль полностью утихла.   
По коридору разнёсся громкий и отчётливый голос Рассела:  
\- Время вышло, где этот укол?   
\- Уже несу, - отозвалась Джиллиан.   
Она осторожно закрыла шприц и понесла вниз по коридору, вместе со следующей по пятам Нудл. Когда девушки очутились в комнате, двое парней практически набросились на них.   
\- Это оно? - Резко спросил Рассел.   
\- Оно, - спокойно ответила Джиллиан.   
\- И это ему поможет? - ТуДи хотелось уточнить.   
\- Как бы, задумка именно в этом, Синий, - она подошла к Мёрдоку слева.   
По приближении он открыл глаза и уставился на неё, словно пытался остановить взглядом.   
\- Не волнуйся, приятель, - мягко сказала она ему. – От этого тебе станет легче.   
Она взяла его левую руку выше манжеты, к которой прикреплялась капельница, и ввела шприц в трубку.   
Лекарство практически мгновенно принесло желаемый эффект. Его тело ослабло, напряжение в мышцах постепенно иссякло. Глубоко пролёгшие от боли морщинки разгладились, и дышать ему стало немного легче. Наконец, он проиграл в борьбе за то, чтобы продолжать держать глаза открытыми, и они закрылись, когда он погрузился в глубокий и столь необходимый сон.   
В комнате воцарилась настолько потрясающая тишина, что группа на мгновение пришла в замешательство. Но Джиллиан, похоже, не беспокоилась. Отложив в сторону снова закрытый колпачком шприц, она прижала пальцы к запястью Мёрдока, и не сводила глаз с часов, считывая пульс. Так она стояла в течение долгого времени, просто считая, пока, наконец, не отпустила его.   
\- Хорошо, будь у него реакция на лекарство, она бы уже проявилась, но пульс ровный, - с помощью стетоскопа она прослушала ему лёгкие. - И с дыханием у него всё в порядке, - она принялась расстёгивать ремень на его левом запястье. - Мы продолжим следить за ним, но теперь, похоже, с ним уже всё будет хорошо.   
На лицах группы отразилось явное облегчение, пускай слишком многое успело произойти, чтобы принять всё сразу. Нудл подошла к Мёрдоку с другой стороны и взялась за правый ремешок.   
\- Давайте избавим его от этих ужасных штуковин.   
Рассел и ТуДи взяли каждый по ремню на щиколотках, а Джиллиан расстегнула тот, что был на талии.   
\- Он проспит всю ночь? - Спросил Рассел.   
Джиллиан кивнула:  
\- Как минимум.  
Догадавшись, о чём он думает, она легонько хлопнула его:  
\- Идите, отдохните, - сказала она так авторитетно, как только могла, пока укладывала своего пациента поудобнее. - Подышите свежим воздухом, вздремните, примите душ, перекусите что-нибудь, чего вам хочется.   
Ребята переглянулись между собой, размышляя над предложением.   
\- Мне реально нужно закурить, - признался ТуДи.   
Целительница на мгновение оторвалась от своего занятия, и задумалась, прежде чем неохотно выудить что-то из кармана.   
\- В любой другой ситуации я бы не стала этого делать, - сказала она, вытаскивая связку ключей. - Но для нам всем эти двое суток дались тяжело, и я не могу тебя винить.   
Она бросила ему ключи, которые он пытался поймать, но, в итоге, они «запрыгали» у него в руках, прежде чем Нудл поймала их и передала ему.   
\- Возьми мою машину, снаружи стоит, - продолжила Джиллиан. – Пускай она похожа на груду металлолома, доставить тебя из точки «А» в точку «Б» ей по силам. Вниз по дороге есть магазин. Только не рассказывай мне, что собираешься там покупать, и делай всё, что тебе нужнл, за пределами моего дома; позволь мне жить в блаженное невежестве.  
ТуДи посмотрел на ключи в своей руке; удивленный, но довольный.   
\- Спасибо. Хм, ещё кому чего привезти?  
Нудл задумалась.   
\- Если у них есть зелёный чай, я бы купила.   
Рассел просто махнул рукой на его предложение.   
\- Хорошо, скоро вернусь, - ТуДи положил ключи в карман и ушел.   
\- Закрой за собой дверь! – Крикнула вдогонку Джиллиан. Она бдительно следила за тем, чтобы обезопасить свой коттедж, с тех самых пор, как услышала, что кто-то может выследить Никкалса.   
\- Мне нужно на свежий воздух, - тихо проговорил Рассел и вышел, не добавив больше ни слова.   
Нудл смотрела, как он уходит, гадая, стоит ли его сопроводить.   
\- Пускай идёт, - посоветовала Джиллиан, и гитаристка неохотно согласилась.   
\- Он пока стабилен? - Спросила Нудл, и Джиллиан кивнула. - Хорошо, тогда я... просто отдохну немного, хорошо? - Джиллиан снова кивнула, и девочка тоже ушла, оставив целительницу наедине с её пациентом.   
\- Теперь наступает анти-климакс, - сказала она вслух, обращаясь к спящему Мердоку. Она часто общалась со своими пациентами, вне зависимости от того, слышали они её или нет. – Как раз тот период, когда два дня ты преодолевал натуральный ад, и вдруг «Это всё?». Что ж, надеюсь, мы все сейчас в безопасности и, за вычетом некоторых нежелательных посетителей, ты и твоя группа получите, наконец, заслуженный отдых, чего вам так хотелось. 


	15. Глава 15

Стоило Расселу выйти в парадную дверь, как он остановился на мгновение. Просто стоял и дышал деревенским воздухом. Сгущались сумерки, солнце садилось за горизонт, заставляя пейзаж утопать в оранжевом зареве. Он начал понимать, почему Нудл в любой момент готова променять городскую суету на те места, где взор устремляется к горизонту.   
Но последующие его мысли отказались течь в направлении успокаивающего созерцания, поскольку он чувствовал, что внутренне зациклился на их полной противоположности. В его голове разносилось эхо криков, быстро уничтожая все остальные мысли. Сердцебиение участилось, дыхание стало прерывистым, он осел на землю и сей же момент... отключился. 

  
***

  
В доме, Нудл бесцельно бродила по гостиной в поисках того, что могло бы её отвлечь; хоть что-нибудь. Она просмотрела книги на полках, картины на стенах: старые, очень древние, совсем новые. Гитара и лютня покоились на стендах возле окна. Она не играла уже многие годы и хотела попробовать, проверить, получится ли у неё, но не желала трогать вещи Джиллиан без разрешения. Тем не менее, она просто взяла гитару, и пару секунд подержала её в руках, смакуя это ощущение. По правде сказать, то была старая и довольно дешевая модель, и всё же, она была гитарой.   
Как только она опустила гитару на стул, продолжила свое путешествие, и обнаружила висящий на стене меч. Старого образца, возможно, ещё до эры А.Д. И её неудержимо тянуло к нему.   
\- Понравился?  
Нудл подскочила до потолка, прежде чем осознала, что это - всего-навсего Джиллиан. Целительница прислонился к дверному проёму.   
\- Прости, дорогая, я не хотела к тебе подкрадываться.   
\- Всё в порядке, - ответила та, призывая себя не придавать значения произошедшему. - Пожалуй, я немного нервная в последнее время. Как Мёрдок себя чувствует? С ним всё хорошо?   
\- Замечательно: наверное, уже летает где-нибудь вокруг лун Юпитера. Я сменила ему аппараты жизнеобеспечения: если в его жизненно важных органах произойдут изменения, оборудование даст мне знать, - она приблизилась к окну и мельком глянула на крыльцо, после чего подошла к мечу в ножнах. - Вижу, тебя восхитила жемчужина моей коллекции. Этот меч – точная копия того, которым королева Боудикка защищала Британию от оккупационных римских войск. Каждый в моем племени знает её историю от и до.   
Нудл кивнула:  
\- Он прекрасен. Мне больше по сердцу японское оружие, но и чрезвычайно впечатляет.   
Джиллиан прошествовала в сторону кухни, и тут её внимание привлекла гитара, лежащая на стуле.   
\- Знаешь, что? Можешь попробовать, если хочешь.   
Нудл обернулась и, с едва заметным оттенком вины из-за того, что взяла её с законного места, сказала:   
\- Извините, я просто… давно не играла и…   
\- Да уж, представляю. Давай. Её создали для того, чтобы на ней играть, а не разглядывать, как экспонат в музее.   
Усмехнувшись, Нудл подошла и взяла гитару, села с ней на диван, приняла удобную позу. Джиллиан ушла на кухню и начала открывать шкафы.   
\- Мне следовало бы дать мистеру Поту список покупок, когда он решил ехать; скоро нам понадобится больше продуктов. Я приготовлю что-нибудь для нас всех, а потом мне нужно будет осмотреть моё оружие и убедиться, что мы заперлись ночь.  
\- Полагаете, что в этом есть необходимость? - Спросила Нудл, проводя пальцами по грифу гитары в попытке вспомнить аккорды. - В конце концов, это был всего лишь слух, и мы не знаем, может ли кто-то найти нас здесь.   
\- С тех пор, как Стерен прибыла с последним докладом, у меня появилось до такой степени нехорошее предчувствие, что я никак не могу от него избавиться, - призналась Джиллиан. – Быть может, прошедшие двое суток просто ввели меня в режим повышенной боевой готовности, но в глубине души затаилось чувство, что мы слишком уж легко отделались.   
Нудл застыла на мгновение. Она отложила инструмент в сторону, встала и повернулась лицом к кухне.   
\- Легко? Вы... вы серьёзно считаете, что это можно так назвать? – Она не верила своим ушам.   
\- Нет, дорогая, - ответила Джиллиан из кухни. – Я имела в виду, что…  
\- Вас что, с нами не было? - Нудл оборвала её, распаляясь. – Разве вы не присутствовали при всём этом? Ради всех богов, он пролежал в агонии два дня.   
\- Нудл, - сказала Джиллиан, входя в гостиную.   
\- Он кричал, практически плакал, не мог узнать нас и умолял убить его, - что же, её явно заносило не туда, и краем сознания она подметила свою неправоту. Но данный эмоциональный всплеск эмоций вызвали события последних дней, и злилась она на них, а не на Джиллиан. Однако Нудл не особо заботили нюансы.   
\- Нудл…   
\- Его посетили все кошмары, который он видел в жизни, столько ужасных вещей: и про мексиканскую тюрьму, в которой он побывал, и даже про его триклятого отца, а вы сидите тут, и с невозмутимым видом говорите, что это было слишком легко?!  
\- Нудл!!!   
На этом гитаристка остановилась и поняла, сколько всего она наговорила.   
\- Можешь меня выслушать, пожалуйста? – Спросила Джиллиан ровным тоном. - Это не было легко, я знаю. Но задумайся на мгновение о масштабах произошедшего. Мёрдок, отправился в ад, чёрт возьми, по собственному желанию - в преисподнюю в буквальном смысле. Он пробыл там три дня, и ему удалось не только выжить, но попасть на твой суд в самый последний момент. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько мизерными были шансы, что всё это произойдёт? Я подобное число даже посчитать не могу, главным образом потому, что не сильна в математике. Мердок столкнулся лицом к лицу с беспринципным социопатом, обладавшим большими связями, и умудрился его перехитрить. Потом вы вдвоём выбрались живыми прежде, чем Ад был опечатан, и одно только это кроме как чудом назвать нельзя. Затем его организм боролся с ядом достаточно долго, чтобы я успела принести противоядие. А следом мне каким-то образом удалось перезапустить его сердце, остановившееся по вине одного из худших способов умерщвления, какие только могут изобрести в Аду.   
Она вздохнула и опёрлась руками о стену.   
\- И, наконец, нам удалось донести его сюда, не убив, и сохранить ему жизнь в то время, пока он проходил через пытку, с которой никто и никогда не должен сталкиваться. Вы втроём сохранили здравый рассудок, преодолев всё это. И, пусть велики шансы, что у Мэнсона хорошие связи за пределами ада, а Стерен предупредила, что кто-то нас ищет, Мёрдок пережил эти сорок восемь часов, и худшее уже позади, и он по-прежнему с нами, - Джиллиан вздохнула и снова выпрямилась. - Поэтому, учитывая то множество факторов, из-за которых всё могло кончиться ужасно, я придерживаюсь мнения, что мы легко отделались.   
Нудл поняла, что та говорит правду. По большей части, им астрономически везёт. И осознала, что сорвалась на женщину, самоотверженно проведшую их через всё это. Прежде чем Нудл совладала с собой, все эти осознания нахлынули на неё, от чего её глаза расширились. Она закрыла лицо руками, стесняясь показывать эмоции.   
Джиллиан просто подошла и обняла девочку. Нудл на секунду напряглась, но затем расслабилась, осознавая, что нуждается в поддержке.   
Целительница глубоко вздохнула:  
\- Прости, дорогая, мне тоже не следовало срываться. Я обязана помнить, что пускай ты умная, храбрая и способная, ты всё равно ещё подросток, и тебе многое довелось пережить.   
\- Нет, это я прошу прощения. Я не должна была так кричать на вас после всего, что вы для нас сделали. Я даже не знаю, зачем я это сделала.   
Джиллиан отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза:   
\- Это были ужасные два дня. Но вы все прекрасно справились. Думаю, тебе позволительно выплеснуть эмоции пару раз.  
Нудл улыбнулась. Джиллиан подтолкнула её к брошенной гитаре.   
\- А теперь, почему бы тебе не сыграть на этой замечательной вещице, пока я хлопочу на кухне?   
Нудл была только рада выполнить эту просьбу. Через пару мгновений после того, как её пальцы коснулись струн, она играла так, словно никогда не переставала. Джиллиан даже взяла свою лютню и стала аккомпанировать, ожидая, когда закипит чайник. Нудл до такой степени отдалилась от реальности, что заметила это лишь тогда, когда Джиллиан уже стояла рядом с чашкой чая в руках.   
\- Смотрю, навыки ты не потеряла, - она указала на входную дверь. – А теперь помоги мне, пожалуйста, отнести вот это вашему барабанщику.   
Нудл отложила гитару в сторону:  
\- Расселу? А где он?   
\- На крыльце, и мне думается, что его эмоции немного вышли из-под контроля.   
\- Что? И давно он там?   
Джиллиан пожала плечами:  
\- С самого начала, как я пришла.  
\- Почему вы ничего не сказали?   
\- Потому что я его проверила, и его здоровью ничего не грозит, и… честно говоря, я решила, что он в этом нуждается.   
Нудл открыла рот, желая возразить, но вновь закрыла его, обнаружив, что не может с этим поспорить, и проследовала за ней на улицу. 

  
***

  
Когда они вышли на крыльцо, Рассел сидел, обхватив руками колени - довольно комичное зрелище, если речь идёт о таком большом парне, как он. Солнце давно спряталось, и он чувствовал себя немного лучше, но по-прежнему был взвинченным.   
Ему послышалось, что открылась дверь, но он не торопился проверять это до тех пор, пока в его беспорядочные мысли не вклинился голос:   
\- Эй, как у нас дела?   
Он повернул голову и увидел, как две девушки, прислонившись к двери, с любопытством разглядывают его.   
\- Неплохо, пожалуй, - это всё, что он мог сказать.   
\- Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – Спросила девочка.   
\- Нет, всё нормально.   
Женщина подошла ближе.   
\- Вот, выпей это, - и вручила ему чашку.   
Несколько секунд он смотрел в неё сверху вниз.   
\- Что это?   
\- Секретная смесь травяного чая. Не «Ксанакс*», конечно, но тоже помогает.   
По-прежнему настороженно, он сделал глоток и, убедившись, что это в самом деле чай, выпил ещё. Через несколько минут в его голове наступило прояснение. Он посмотрел на девушек и, совершенно неожиданно для себя, обнаружил, что вспомнил их имена.   
\- С тобой всё хорошо, Нудл? - Спросил он.   
Она улыбнулась с облегчением:   
\- Да, прекрасно. И у Мёрдока тоже.   
А, точно, Мёрдок. И Джиллиан помогает им лечить Мёрдока. Замечательно, теперь он, наконец, въехал в ситуацию. Он вздохнул и сделал ещё один глоток.   
\- Я немножко выпал из реальности?   
\- Так и есть, - ответила Джиллиан.   
\- Чёрт.  
\- Эй, - продолжила она, - в процессе всего, что тут творилось, ты держался молодцом, и я знаю, каких усилий тебе это стоило. Ты никого не подвёл. Можешь собой гордиться.   
Он поразмыслил над этим, а затем понял, что сидит на холодном полу.   
\- Может, пойдём внутрь? У меня зад мерзнет.   
Со значительным усилием Джиллиан и Нудл помогли ему подняться.  
\- Нужно было попросить Ди захватить немного выпивки, или ещё чего-нибудь, после всего этого.   
\- Если бы, да кабы, - произнесла Джиллиан. 

  
***

  
А в нескольких километрах от дома, ТуДи только что вышел из местного магазина с бумажным пакетом. Он вытащил пачку сигарет и зажигалку, бросил сумку со всем её содержимым через открытое окно на пассажирское сиденье автомобиля Джиллиан.   
Стоя на стоянке, вытащил сигарету и быстро зажег её. Он вдохнул, и все мышцы расслабились. Уже давно можно было заканчивать мероприятие, но он помнил, что следует вначале проветрить одежду от табачного запаха - прежде, чем он вернётся в коттедж.   
Но он поразмыслил обо всем случившемся и обнаружил, что сигарета не оказала должного эффекта. Он опустился на асфальт и прислонился к железяке, которая представляла собой машину Джиллиан. Некоторое время просидел в тихих сумерках, заканчивая курить, и внезапно обнаружил, что по телу пробежала дрожь. Что-то подсказывало ему, что это явление никак не связано с погодой. 

  
***

  
Фея Стерен порхала по человеческой реальности, оставаясь тише воды и ниже травы, перемещаясь слишком быстро, чтобы глаз смертных могли засечь её. Она пронеслась сквозь очаги магии по всему региону, собирая информацию по частицам: разговоры, образы, лица, имена... для духа всё это складывается воедино.   
Но в местном пабе бурная дискуссия меж двух магов-любителей привлекла её внимание.   
«О, да, этот парень из «Гориллаз»... «пташка» совсем с ума сошла... нагрянет сегодня ночью... мало не покажется...»  
Стерен ускорилась вниз по ручью, мимо зеленых холмов к свалке, направляясь к своему человеческому тренеру... не теряя надежды, что успеет вовремя...


	16. Глава 16

На мгновение он впал в замешательство, не понимая, где находится. Последнее, что он помнил, это как стоит на сцене, с микрофоном в руках и стадом... или группой, или стаей, или ещё чем... Ромеро*-зомби, громящих сцену и бросающихся к нему, когда...   
  
Ладно, это был всего лишь сон. Он снова дома у Джиллиан. Волноваться не о чем.   
ТуДи посмотрел на часы: три часа ночи. Он потер глаза. Всю ночь ему снилось что-то странное - с тех самых пор, как Джилл заставил их всех лечь спать. Будь он вдумчивым человеком, предположил бы, что это события последних дней, наконец, добрались до него, но подобная идея ему в голову не пришла. Вместо этого он встал и отправился на кухню. Стакан тёплого молока всегда помогал ему снова заснуть.   
Как можно тише он выполз из своей спальни и двинулся по коридору, мимо комнат, где спали Рассел и Нудл, едва избежав столкновения с напольными часами. Он наткнулся на комнату Мёрдока и увидел, что дверь приоткрыта, а в щель просачивается мягкий свет, и ощутил необходимость заглянуть к своему товарищу по группе.   
Он осторожно толкнул дверь и просунул голову внутрь. Комнату освещали две свечи в подсвечниках, поэтому свет от них исходил слабый, но, тем не менее, ТуДи мог всё разглядеть. Даже в бледном свете Медс выглядел ужасно. Он крепко и умиротворенно спал, но последние двое суток оставили ярко выраженный отпечаток на его бледном лице и очерченных синяками глазах. Но, как отметил про себя Ди, черные линии у него на лице ощутимо поблекли, что, как надеялся синеволосый, означало, что с Медсом всё будет хорошо.   
ТуДи хотел войти, но потом заметил, что Джиллиан тоже в комнате. Она спала в кресле, и он был рад этому: незадолго до того, как группа ушла спать, Нудл внезапно осенило, что их целительница ни разу не прилегла за последние два дня, и уже близка к тому, чтобы потерять сознание. Джиллиан заверила их всех в том, что раньше не смыкала глаз по трое и по четверо суток, когда самостоятельно ухаживала за пациентами, и что с ней всё в порядке, но Нудл не успокаивалась, пока Джилл не пообещала, что постарается поспать сегодня вечером. Но даже во сне казалось, что она продолжает работать. Её согнутые в коленях ноги покоились на сиденье, а руки обхватили вложенный в ножны меч, рукоять которого лежала на плече. ТуДи понял, что если сделает ещё пару шагов, она наверняка проснется, поэтому он отступил, и снова закрыл дверь.   
Он нашел кухню и подошел к холодильнику, даже не споткнувшись ни обо что в темноте. Это можно было назвать подвигом, поскольку единственный источник света представлял собой лунное сияние, струившееся сквозь окно гостиной. Открытая дверь холодильника дала чуть больше освещения для поисков молока, но затем ТуДи пришлось искать стакан в одном из шкафчиков. Он остался доволен своими достижениями, когда налил молоко в стакан, поставил его в микроволновую печь, а само молоко обратно в холодильник. И стакан из микроволновки достал, не разлив, и без всяких происшествий.   
«Будь здоров», – мысленно произнёс он, пока пил. Он развернулся, желая вернуться в свою комнату, но его внимание привлекла тень. ТуДи остановился, чтобы рассмотреть её, предполагая, что это, по всей видимости, предмет мебели. Но тут, аккурат перед тем, как он ступил в коридор, тень неожиданно встала, выпрямилась и быстро двинулась к окну.   
Певец вскрикнул от неожиданности, следом раздался звон разбивающегося стекла, когда стакан молока выпал у него из руки. Тень открыла окно и соскользнула обратно в ночь настолько быстро, что ТуДи засомневался, не почудилось ли ему всё это.   
Из коридора донесся топот шагов и, внезапно, там возникла Джиллиан с обнаженным мечом в руке.   
\- Что? Что такое? - Требовательно спросила она.   
\- Здесь кто-то был, всего секунду назад.  
Она щелкнула выключателем и огляделась:   
\- Где?  
ТуДи указал на окно:  
\- Туда выскочил.   
Джиллиан подбежала к окну и выглянула наружу, но искомого там не обнаружила.   
Нудл и Рассел появились у входа в коридор - Нудл в одолженной на время пижаме, Рассел в шортах и футболке, как и ТуДи. Благодаря своевременному предупреждению певца, им удалось не наступить босыми ногами на стеклянные осколки.   
\- В чем дело? - Спросила Нудл.   
\- У нас тут злоумышленник, - ответила Джиллиан. – Уже снаружи, но, возможно, по-прежнему на нашей территории, - она бросила меч Нудл, легко поймавшей тот за рукоятку одной рукой. - Вернись в комнату Мёрдока и охраняй его.   
Гитаристка быстро развернулась и побежала.   
\- А ты что собираешься делать? - Спросил Рассел у Джиллиан.   
\- Защищать мой дом и всех, кто в нём, - просто ответила она, направляясь к шкафу возле второго выхода из дома. Когда она открыла его, парни увидели ассортимент оружия. После выбора двух боевых ножей она выкрикнула:  
\- Нудл?!   
\- Так точно! - Откликнулась та. - Я останусь с ним!   
\- Действуй! - Она повернулась к Расселу и ТуДи, прикрепив ножи к спине с помощью перевязи. - Ладно, я буду искать этого неизвестного, кем бы он ни был. Хоббс, ты мне нужен в комнате Никкалса, Нудл требуется твоя поддержка.   
\- Хорошо, - нервно ответил тот. - А мне оружие не положено?   
\- Ты можешь управиться хоть с одним?   
Он задумался на секунду.   
\- Полагаю, пистолета у тебя там нет?   
Она покачала головой:  
\- Терпеть не могу огнестрельное оружие, никогда им не пользовалась.   
\- Да, я тоже, - образ Дэла и остальных в машине быстро промелькнул в его голове прежде, чем он заставил себя сосредоточиться. - Хорошо, э-э… - он попытался вспомнить других парней, с которыми был знаком в Бруклине. - Пружинный нож**?   
Она вернулась к шкафу и вытащила маленький кинжал:   
\- Такой пойдёт?   
Он кивнул, принял у неё оружие и быстро ушёл в комнату Мёрдока.   
\- Пот, ты со мной, - продолжила Джиллиан и повернулась к кабинету.   
ТуДи моментально занервничал и растерялся:   
\- Что я буду делать?   
\- Мне нужен тот, кто будет прикрывать тыл, поэтому присоединишься ко мне на улице.   
Цвет быстро спал с его лица:  
\- Да ладно? Серьезно?   
\- Серьезно, - она вручила ему боевой посох. - Держи, этим ты уж точно сам себя не поранишь.   
Он посмотрел на гигантскую палку у себя в руках. - Подожди, я… я не думаю, что у меня хоть что-нибудь получится.   
Она посмотрела ему в глаза и мягко произнесла:   
\- Тебе нужно лишь оставаться у меня за спиной, делать то, что я говорю, и постараться быть как можно жестче. Ты узнаешь, что нужно делать, когда придет время, Синий, и, уж поверь мне, я бы не попросила тебя об этом, не будь я уверена, что ты справишься.   
Он глубоко вздохнул.   
\- Ладно... кроме того, сегодня ночью мне, судя по всему, сопутствует удача.   
Она не знала, что это означает, но захватила с собой пару факелов и велела ему идти надевать ботинки.

______________  
* Не помню его полное имя, но это какая-то знаменитость, которая очень нравится Нудл.   
** Нож, лезвие которого выскакивает из рукоятки после нажатия кнопки. 


	17. Глава 17

Рассел прошел через дверной проем спальни, совершенно не готовый к тому, чтобы в следующую секунду крошечная гитаристка набросилась на него с мечом.   
\- Эй-эй, сестрёнка, это ж я!  
Нудл мгновенно отступила:  
\- Прости… мало ли, кто это мог быть. Джиллиан пошла искать злоумышленника?   
Убедившись, что на клинок его насаживать на намерены, Рассел вошел в комнату.   
\- Да, и мне кажется, я слышал, как она сказала Ди идти с ней.   
\- ТуДи? С какой стати?   
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Видимо, пришлось вызывать на подмогу того, кто есть.   
Пока Нудл осматривала комнату ещё раз, проверяя окна, он взглянул на Мёрдока. Несмотря на шум вокруг, этот чувак даже не шевелился.   
\- Боже, как он спит в такой обстановке?   
\- Лекарство, которое она дала ему, весьма сильнодействующее.   
\- Да уж… - он провел пальцем по маленькому клинку в руках. - Что нам теперь делать?   
Нудл крепко сжала рукоять оружия. Оно ощущалось иначе, нежели катана*, но она была уверена, что сможет эффективно его использовать.   
\- Будем ждать.

  
***

  
Витавшая в воздухе прохлада, конечно, не добавляла оптимизма, и ТуДи попытался не дрожать, пока шёл по пятам за Джиллиан по участку вокруг её коттеджа. В одной руке у него был факел, а в другой - боевой посох, и он старался держать свет ровно. К счастью, ясная ночь и яркая луна немного расширяли обзор.   
ТуДи едва мог различить шествующую впереди Джиллиан, хотя её розовый наряд немного помогал. Холод, казалось, её не беспокоил, не смотря даже на то, что на ней были только майка и пижамные штаны. Она водила своим факелом по широкой дуге, держа во второй боевой нож, а другой нож был привязан к спине.   
\- Видишь что-нибудь? - Спросила она.   
\- Нет, - ответил он, стараясь скрыть свою радость по этому поводу.   
\- Держи глаза открытыми и ушки на макушке. Ты молодец, Синий.   
Они вышли на полянку в лесистой местности, где треск заставил их замереть. ТуДи прикусил язык, чтобы не выругаться вслух.   
\- Оставайся позади меня, - напомнила ему Джиллиан, и он с радостью подчинился.  
Она подошла к кусту, откуда раздавался треск.   
\- Ну же, облегчи себе жизнь, - крикнула она. - Выходи медленно и держи руки так, чтобы я могла их видеть!   
Наступила долгая пауза, и ТуДи начал задаваться вопросом, в самом ли деле там кто-то прячется. Вспышка огня, внезапно вырвавшаяся из куста, ликвидировала все сомнения по этому поводу.   
\- Ложись! – Воскликнула Джиллиан, толкнув его на землю и накрыв его собой.   
Огненный шар испарился, и наступила тишина.   
ТуДи попытался встать:   
\- Что это за фигня?   
\- Подвид какой-то магии, но точнее назвать не смогу, - она вскочила на ноги и вытащила свой второй нож, ныряя в куст.   
К сожалению, источник огня испарился без следа.   
\- Чёрт возьми, - выругалась она. - Кто-то поиграть с нами решил, - лезвием она указала на землю. - Возьми факел и свой посох, и быстро следуй за мной.   
Он поспешил сию минуту всё найти, а затем развернулся, чтобы последовать за ней, и только тут заметил, что потерял её. Дрожащими руками он снова зажёг факел, чтобы проверить, куда она ушла.   
Снова услышал треск и понял, что за ним наблюдают. Он бросил факел на землю и поднял посох обеими руками, застыв в ожидании взмаха в сторону любого, кто бы к нему не подкрался. Он медленно отступил назад, убедившись, что не повернулся к врагу спиной.   
Очередной треск раздался позади него. Постояв секунду, он поднял посох над головой и развернулся, рубанув им так сильно, как только мог. К сожалению, единственное, до чего посох достал, так это до ствола дуба, в результате чего отскочил и ударил парня промеж глаз, повалив его на спину.   
\- Да елки ж палки, - умудрился сказать он, обхватив гудящую голову.   
Но слишком долго концентрироваться на боевом ранении не получилось, поскольку он обнаружил нависшую над ним фигура - в чёрном и облачённую в капюшон. Он попытался найти посох, но кем бы ни был незнакомец, он бросился на парня прежде, чем тот успел добраться до оружия.   
Но, как раз в нужный момент, пятно розового цвета взяло чёрную фигуру в захват, и заставило её пролететь над ним. Он вовремя поднялся на ноги, чтобы увидеть, как Джиллиан и злоумышленник борются друг с другом на земле. Человек в чёрном, неожиданно, ударил Джиллиан чем-то твердым, и поднялся на ноги, направив маленький металлический предмет на целительницу.   
Действуя быстро, даже не зная, что он делает, ТуДи подбежал и ударил посохом по руке злоумышленника, отбросив объект, а второй удар пришёлся на ключицу бандита. Злоумышленник издал звук удивления, и скрылся из виду быстрее, чем ТуДи успел взмахнуть снова, направляясь при том к коттеджу.   
Джиллиан поднялась на ноги, схватила ножи и бросилась в погоню.   
\- Давай, мы должны поймать её! – Рявкнула она в сторону ТуДи, пробегая мимо.   
Он мог видеть блестящую в лунном свете кровь, струящуюся по её голове, но у него не было времени сказать что-либо по этому поводу. Когда он побежал за ней, то понял, что она упомянула нарушителя в женском роде.   
«Готов поклясться, что это был парень», - подумал он, но так ему могло показаться с земли.

  
***

  
Разбивающееся окно испугало Нудл и Рассела.   
\- Приготовься, - сказала девочка, поднимая меч, готовясь нанести удар.   
Он быстро обнажил кинжал и вытащил его. Никто не пройдёт - он сделает ради этого всё, что угодно; зная, что Нудл думает о том же самом.   
Но затем сквозь окно прошёл залп энергии, сбив Нудл с ног и отправив меч в полет. Чёрная фигура в капюшоне быстро залезла в окно, и Рассел бросился ей навстречу с кинжалом. Второй всплеск энергии подбросил его в воздух, с такой силой ударив им о стену, что свалились картины. Ошеломленный, он мог видеть, как фигура приближается к кровати... к кровати Мёрдока... слишком стремительно, чтобы он мог что-то сделать.   
Когда, неожиданно, появилась Стерен: быстро впорхнув в открытое окно, она заняла позицию между нарушителем и Мёрдоком. Фея испустила яркую мощную вспышку света, на мгновение ослепив бандита. К этому моменту Нудл вернулась к активным действиям. Она прыгнула на спину злоумышленника и ногами оттолкнулась от кровати, отодвинув их обоих от своего товарища по группе. И вцепилась изо всех сил, не позволяя бандиту в капюшоне стряхнуть себя, пока он швырялся огнём, и своими силами пытался сбросить Нудл. Джиллиан залезла через окно, когда Рассел уже поднялся на ноги. На мгновение отбросив ножи в сторону, Джиллиан тоже прыгнула на злоумышленника, и использовала общий вес себя и Нудл, чтобы свалить фигуру в чёрном на пол. Немного потрудившись, целительница вытащила у бродяги нечто позолоченное и бросила в сторону порхающей Стерен, которая поймала этот предмет. Затем, прижав колено посредине спины нарушителя, Джиллиан обвила его руками, а Нудл прижала его ноги к полу, надёжно обездвижив нападавшего.   
\- Спасибо, Стерен, как раз вовремя успела, - сказала Джиллиан.   
\- Как всегда, - намекнула фея.   
Целительница проигнорировал это замечание, и повернулся к Расселу:  
\- В шкафу с моим оружием есть веревка, возьми её.   
Когда он ушел, через окно забрался ТуДи.   
\- Мы поймали её? - Спросил он, протягивая руку через разбитое стекло, чтобы, не задевая осколки, подобрать упавший на землю посох.   
\- Попалась, - подтвердила Нудл. - Считай, практически сразу и схватили, - добавила она, пока злоумышленница боролся на полу, ворча и тяжело дыша.   
\- У вас всё хорошо? - Спросила Джиллиан.   
Нудл посмотрела на кровать, увидела, что Мёдок не пошевелился.   
\- Думаю, да.   
Пока они дожидались Рассела, Нудл заметила, что у Джиллиан идёт кровь:  
\- У вас кровотечение открылось.   
\- Знаю, - Джиллиан тяжело дышала и обливалась потом, но всё равно оставалась бодрой, невзирая на обстоятельства. - У нашей гостьи явно имеется пистолет, - подумав об этом, она ещё немного скрутила бандитке одну руку, заставив ту зашипеть от боли. - Что, нечего сказать, да?   
\- О, солнечный зайчик вернулся, - сказал ТуДи, указывая на Стерен.   
Он поднял посох и спросил Джиллиан:  
\- Это мне ещё понадобится?   
\- Держи его наготове, на всякий случай, - улыбнулась та. - Спасибо, что пришёл мне на помощь, Синий. Ты отлично справился.   
Он слегка ухмыльнулся и застенчиво отвел взгляд, краснея.   
Рассел вернулся с веревкой, и Джиллиан с Нудл связали злоумышленницу, прежде чем спрыгнуть с неё. Затем целительница наклонилась, перевернула нарушительницу и сняла капюшон.   
Участники группы отступили на шаг назад: сказать, что они были потрясены, когда увидели, кто именно лежит перед ними на полу, означало ничего не сказать.   
\- Вот те раз, - сказал ТуДи.   
Рассел положил руку к голове:  
\- Нет, и всё-таки здесь творится форменный дурдом. 


	18. Глава 18

Джиллиан усадила связанную злоумышленницу на стул в гостиной. Рассел и ТуДи продолжали смотреть, неспособные смириться с увиденным.   
\- Пола? – Наконец, спросил ТуДи.   
Пола Крекер сидела, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, с выражением недовольства и нескрываемого отвращением на лице. Она не сказала ни слова с тех пор, как Стерен обыскала её карманы, а Джиллиан проверила Мёрдока. Затем Джиллиан и Нудл перетащили неудачливую бандитку из больничной палаты в гостиную. И теперь три участника группы, целительница и фея смотрели на всё это безобразие.   
\- Я ожидал увидеть кого угодно, но только не тебя, - проговорил Рассел. – Господи, Боже мой.   
\- Так, ладно, простите мне моё невежество, - сказала Джиллиан, промокнув порез на голове влажной тряпочкой, - но кто эта женщина?   
Рассел вздохнул:  
\- Бывшая гитаристка нашей группы.   
\- И моя бывшая девушка, - добавил ТуДи.   
\- Но потом я застал её и Мёрдока в туалетной кабинке, где они занимались тем, чем не следовало бы, - продолжил Рассел, - и мы её выгнали.   
\- И ты ударил Мёрдока в нос, - напомнил ему ТуДи.   
Нудл села на одну из табуреток:   
\- А потом появилась я. И заняла, в итоге, место Полы.   
\- Ах, да, - сказала Джиллиан, заканчивая очищать свою рану, - вспомнила, я, вроде, что-то об этом читала.   
\- Кроме того, она ненормальная, и отвратная гитаристка, - запоздало добавил Рассел, пытаясь разозлить налётчицу. Это сработало, Пола заметно напряглась, но ничего не сказала.   
\- И мы думали, это будет последний раз, когда мы о ней слышим, - продолжила Нудл. - Но потом узнали, что Мэнсон подослал её убить нас во время тура «Demon Days».   
\- Что же, подведём итоги, - добавила Джиллиан, откладывая тряпочку в сторону, - по сути, у нас есть неуравновешенная, бездарная леди-музыкант, которая развлекается с товарищами по группе в местах общественного пользования, и вступает в сговор с психопатами, чтобы избавляться от людей, а затем врывается в дома ничего не подозревающих граждан посреди ночи, - она наклонилась, чтобы оказаться в поле зрения Полы. - Ты прямо-таки классная актриса, да, милая?   
\- Отвали, - наконец, выплюнула Пола.   
Джиллиан притворно воодушевилась:  
\- Смотрите-ка! Она и разговаривать умеет, оказывается.   
\- Я бы ещё не такое сделала, не будь руки связаны.   
\- Но связаны же, вот ведь незадача? - Утомленная бессодержательным диалогом, Джиллиан обернулась к Стерен, сидевшей на столешнице. - Что ты у неё нашла?   
\- Немного, но есть пара любопытных вещиц: во-первых, вот это, - и она вспорхнула с золотым круглым предметом на тонкой цепочке, бросила его на ладонь Джиллиан.   
\- Хотелось бы мне знать, - произнёс Рассел, - с каких это пор Пола научилась сбивать людей с ног и создавать огонь из ничего?   
\- Вот для этого он и нужен, - ответила Джиллиан, поднимая золотой предмет. – Эта маленькая безделушка представляет из себя носитель магии, которую он проецирует вовне. Выглядит впечатляюще и может ранить, или нанести более серьёзные увечья, но, на самом деле, лишь любительская вещь, используемая, в основном, для шоу. Я знаю настоящих ведьм и магов, которые могут творить магию лучше этой, - она вновь повернулась к Поле. – Ты что, за два фунта её купила у какого-нибудь доморощенного мага?  
Пола опять воспользовалась своим правом хранить молчание, впрочем, теперь ей это далось с большим трудом.   
Стерен беспокоилась по другому поводу:  
\- Вот самая волнующая вещь из всех, мной найденных, - она осторожно вложила флакон с прозрачной жидкостью в руку Джиллиан.   
Флакон достаточно небольшого размера свободно помещался в ладони Джиллиан, но при виде него та заметно помрачнела. Группа наблюдала за тем, как она изучила предмет, осторожно открутила крышку и приблизила нос к отверстию, практически мгновенно отстранившись после этого. Она быстро взяла флакон и, обернувшись, с очень серьёзным видом подошла к Поле.   
\- Если это то, о чём я подумала, - начала она, держа флакон, - здесь хватит на убийство целой футбольной команды. И действует оно медленно, а это значит, что специалист вроде меня не сразу заметит симптомы.   
Она поставила флакон на кофейный столик и подошла ближе, оперлась руками о подлокотники стула Полы, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо:   
\- Ты успела дать ему это? – Ответа не последовало. – Ещё раз спрашиваю, ты что-нибудь ему давала?   
\- Да пошла ты, тупая корова.  
Это было последней каплей. Джиллиан внезапно схватила Полу за рубашку, подняла её со стула и сильно ударила о ближайшую стену.   
\- Я… не… в настроении!!!! – Взревела целительница  
Группа впала в шоковое состояние, впервые увидев её настолько взбешённой.   
\- Полегче, Джилл, успокойся, - сказал Рассел.   
Джиллиан не слушала его, будучи по-прежнему сосредоточенной на девушке, вторгшейся в её дом, напавшей на её друзей и подвергшей опасности её пациента. И, по правде сказать, она крайне положительно относилась к тому, чтобы выместить на этой особе всё напряжение, накопившееся за последние дни.   
\- Ты дала ему что-нибудь?!   
Даже прижатая к стене, Пола оставалась непокорной:   
\- Отвяжись!  
Джиллиан снова ударила её о стену.   
\- Ты что-нибудь ему давала?!!   
\- Джиллиан, остановитесь, - сказала Нудл, вскакивая на ноги.  
Однако девочка не слишком уж активно протестовала, поскольку добыча необходимой информации сейчас была вопросом жизни и смерти, и, сказать по правде, Нудл испытывала удовольствие от происходящего.   
Ещё один удар - на этот раз достаточно суровый, чтобы раздался отчётливый скрежет зубов:  
\- Ой! Я ничего ему не давала, ясно?! – Наконец, призналась Пола. – Не представилось возможным: твоя тупая фея и эта сучка-гитаристка добрались до меня прежде, чем я успела!   
Повисло напряжённое молчание, поскольку Джиллиан размышляла, верить словам Полы, или нет. Наконец, она толкнула связанную девушку обратно на стул и ушла, отряхивая напряжение с рук. - Стерен, будь добра, слетай и проверь, пациента. Удостоверься, что медицинская аппаратура работает, как надо: на случай возникновения любых проблем. О, и не могла бы ты посмотреть на улице возле поляны; уверена, ты найдешь там пистолет.   
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, - откликнулась фея и быстро упорхнула.   
\- Ничего себе, - произнёс ТуДи, когда целительница прошла мимо него; оставаясь под впечатлением от её вспышки гнева. - Я и подумать не мог, что ты на такое способна.  
\- Поверь мне, Синий, я ещё и не такое умею.  
Нынешняя гитаристка вернула их к главной теме:  
\- Дайте угадаю, прибытие Полы сюда связано с Мэнсоном?   
\- Я полагаю, это наиболее вероятный сценарий, - согласился Рассел.   
Нудл решила провести допрос лично:   
\- Мэнсон связывался с тобой из ада? Ты как-то общались с ним, возможно, через специальный канал связи?   
Пола злобно мотнула головой:   
\- Не собираюсь тратить время на разговоры с тобой, сучка.   
\- Эй, прикуси свой грязный язык! - Крикнул Рассел.   
Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться, Джиллиан повернулась к Поле:  
\- Как ты узнал, где мы находимся?   
\- Я ничего тебе не скажу, - ответила Пола.   
Не смутившись, Джиллиан продолжила допрос:  
\- Ты работаешь одна?   
\- Лишь я осталась верна делу, - сказала та, с едва уловимой ноткой гордости. - Я - та, на кого он мог положиться.   
Услышав это, Джиллиан вскинула брови. Судя по всему, способ прорвать её оборону существует: им достаточно надавить на нужные болевые точки её расшатанной личности. Она взглянула на Нудл и увидела, что и девочка это подметила.   
\- Итак, - сказала Джиллиан, скрестив руки на груди и медленно обойдя пленницу. - Должно быть, тебе пришлось потрудиться, чтобы нас найти.   
Пола хихикнула, немного расстроенная:  
\- Даже представить себе не можешь. Я прошла через всех магов, каких смогла найти, заставила их творить сканирующие местность заклинания до тех пор, пока мы не выследили вас. Потом уже всё, что потребовалось от меня, так это заполучить амулет, и я оказался в твоем доме.   
Ну, это многое объясняло. Нудл откашлялась:  
\- Бьюсь об заклад, Мэнсон обрадовался, что сумел до нас добраться.   
\- Конечно, идиотка, - если бы взглядом можно было убить, Нудл обратилась бы в горстку пепла, настолько изничтожающими глазами сверлила её Пола. - Он неделями говорил со мной о твоём суде, о том, как он, наконец, расквитается с шайкой Никкалса. Неописуемым счастьем было услышать, что тебя навечно проклянут. Тебе известно, что они там, внизу, делают с такими людьми, как ты?   
\- Ты использовала гадальную доску*? – Любезно спросила Джиллиан прежде, чем данная тема зашла слишком далеко.   
Пола насмешливо проговорила:  
\- В подобной примитивщине я не нуждаюсь. Ты знаешь Мёрдока, он показал мне пару приемов, над которыми работал, пока мы проводили время вдвоём, - она бросила проницательный взгляд на ТуДи, прежде чем повернуться к Джиллиан. Парень уткнулся глазами в пол, избегая пересекаться с бывшей возлюбленной взглядами. - Слышала, он мастерски вызывает разных существ. Я нашла пару человек, сумевших предоставить мне оборудование для выстраивания канала связи с духом Джимми в аду.   
Она опускала глаза все ниже, по мере того, как пробиралась сквозь дебри своих скорбных воспоминаний:  
\- Но потом он не вышел со мной на связь в день твоего приговора. Я прождала напрасно. Я не могла больше наладить связь с адом. Пришлось поговорить с духами из Лимбо**, чтобы узнать, что ад полностью опечатан… и по какой причине, - она поджала губы, казалось, забыв, где находится.   
Джиллиан решила выжать из этого максимум, во что бы то ни стало. К тому моменту она встала за спиной Полы и наклонилась, положив руки к ней на колени, чтобы иметь возможность говорить Поле в самое ухо.   
\- И тогда ты, должно быть, обо всём догадалась.   
\- О, да, нескольким магам из тех, с кем я тусовалась, удалось напасть на ваш след. По уставу мне полагалось - если вдруг что случится, - выследить вас и прикончить. Джимми рассказал мне про флакон и где его искать, а мне оставалось просто найти вас.Так я и поступила. Никкалсу предстояло умереть первым. Собаке собачья смерть, как говорится. Как он посмел пережить действие аконита, пока Джимми пытался растерзать его душу? - Она снова посмотрела вверх. - И я убила бы всех вас до единого, будь у меня возможность…   
Не говоря больше ни слова, она завопила и хотела броситься на Нудл, но, видимо, забыла про связанные лодыжки, поэтому единственное, что у неё хорошо получилось, так это упасть плашмя на пол. Джиллиан и Рассел взяли её за руку и посадили обратно на стул, пока она билась и продолжала издавать много шума.   
\- Мне тебя к стулу привязать?! - Джиллиан перекричала суматоху. Пола перестала бороться, но продолжала беситься.   
Оставив её там, Джиллиан жестом пригласила остальных присоединиться к ней у кухонной стойки, где они могли поговорить в приватной обстановке.   
\- Ты прав, - сказала целительница Расселу, - она чокнутая. Но, если задавать вопросы по очереди, с оттенком восхищения, она становится довольно разговорчивой.   
\- Ты знаешь, - сказал ТуДи, - я начинаю задаваться вопросом, что же я в ней нашёл тогда.   
Рассел покачал головой:  
\- Мы все по этому поводу удивлялись, Ди.   
Стерен впорхнула обратно в кухню, неся что-то, похожее на пистолет. Джиллиан нахмурилась, взяла его у феи и положила на стойку, не сказав ни слова.   
\- Вот, пожалуйста, - сказала Стерен.   
Нудл оглянулась на отвратительное, но жалкое существо на стуле.   
\- Так что же нам с ней делать? Отпускать ни в коем случае нельзя: она вернется к своим войскам и снаряжению, и кто знает, что ещё у них в запасе. Я бы не стала игнорировать тот факт, что она использует опасные материалы, и попробует сделать это снова. Но, опять же, и здесь невозможно оставить - она может навредить Мёрдоку или кому-то из нас.  
\- Нельзя, тут ты права, - согласилась Джиллиан, обдумывая ситуацию.   
ТуДи почесал голову:  
\- Хм… нам не придется её убивать или что-то в этом роде, правда же? В смысле, она мне не нравится, конечно, но мы не можем так поступить, верно?   
Джиллиан не смогла удержаться от смеха:  
\- Мне кажется, мы можем решить эту задачу, не подвергая себя опасности и не убивая никого, - она подумала ещё немного, а потом спросила, - как у вас с актёрским мастерством?   
Ребят этот вопрос привёл в замешательство:   
\- Хм, я полагаю, сносно, - сказал Рассел, глядя на остальных в ожидании: одобрят ли его слова. – Мы, всё-таки, снимались в музыкальных клипах.   
\- Мы практически снялись в фильме, - заметил ТуДи.   
\- Да, мы можем, если потребуется, - подтвердила Нудл. - Почему вы спрашиваете?  
Джиллиан подняла палец, с улыбкой на губах:   
\- Объясню чуть позже. Сейчас мне нужно позвонить в одно местечко. Стерен, будь другом, присмотреть за пациентом, пока остальные сторожат заключённую, я скоро вернусь.   
Она направилась в медицинский кабинет, а Стерен улетела в комнату Мёрдока, оставив участников группы наедине с Полой.   
Пока они ждали, ТуДи почувствовал необходимость подойти к своей бывшей. Оглядев её, он был поражён тем, насколько сильно она изменилась. Перед ним сидела не знакомая "рок-н-рольщица", а самая обычная преступница - худая и бледная, одетая во всё чёрное.   
Она посмотрела на него с отвращением:  
\- Чего уставился, убожество?  
\- Ничего, - он пожал плечами. - Просто... размышляю.   
Она закатила глаза:  
\- Ты? Вот бы я полюбовалась на это зрелище. Не тупи.  
Чувствуя какое-то разочарование, хотя и не понимая, почему, он просто повернулся и направился к своим товарищам по группе. Рассел похлопал его по спине, а Нудл положила руку ему на плечо, и он благодарно улыбнулся. Теперь им следовало дождаться плана Джиллиан... что бы она там не придумала.

__________________  
* Другие названия: "Уиджа" или "Говорящая доска". Деревянная дощечка с буквами алфавита и цифрами. По задумке, вызываемый дух будет двигать по ней стрелку-указку, составляя слова и общаясь таким образом с магом. Их можно встретить в американских фильмах про мистику.   
** Чистилище - место, где обитают души, не попавшие ни в рай, ни в ад. 


	19. Глава 19

Несмотря на раздраженность тем фактом, что его, пребывающего в крайне не радужном настроении, отправили сегодня вечером на вызов, сержант Шоу радовался хотя бы тому, что ему подвернулся любопытный случай. Взлом и проникновение в коттедж в сельской местности. Обыкновенно на их маленьком участке криминальная активность стремилась нулю: максимум, несколько домашних ссор, или какие-нибудь праздношатающиеся подростки. По крайней мере, у него появилась возможность написать захватывающий рапорт.   
Что ему и остальным офицерам удалось установить, так это то, что около четырёх часов утра в доме молодой пары вломилась женщина, явно невменяемая и агрессивная. Бедные молодожены - владельцы дома, - испугались до смерти, как и люди, гостившие у них, но они сумели усмирить налетчицу, и сдерживали её вплоть до самого прибытия полиции. Владельцы коттеджа - мистер Стюарт Вилкинсон и его жена Роза, - являлись той самой парой. Миссис Вилкинсон оказалась брюнеткой с длинными волосами, в розовой пижаме и розовом халате, а её муж - высоким тощим парнем с окрашенными в синий цвет волосами (Шоу никогда не понимал, почему людям так нравится создавать себе нелепый имидж).   
Шоу составлял акт, а миссис Вилкинсон, сколь бы сильно она не волновалась, с превеликой радостью пересказывала всю историю:  
\- Она просто ворвалась внутрь, я не могла поверить глазам своим; вломилась к нам, то есть, мы крепко спали, потом услышали грохот, и мы… ну, мы перепугались. Правда, дорогой? - Спросила она мужа, взяв его за руку.   
На мгновение он смутился, прежде чем поспешно с ней согласится:  
\- О да... порядочно испугались.  
Шоу про себя отметил, что мистер Вилкинсон - парень не самый сообразительный. Неудивительно, что все переговоры ведёт его жена.   
\- К счастью, Стюарт был рядом, - она похлопала мужа по руке, - выхватил биту для игры из шкафа и ударил бандитку, - она провела пальцами по синяку на его лбу, аккурат между глаз. – Даже травму получил, бедняжка, пока она сопротивлялась. А потом наш друг Тед, приехавший из Нью-Йорка, помог Стюарту её связать. Я так рада, что они оба были здесь. Будь мы с Юрико одни дома, кто знает, что могло произойти?  
Сержант посмотрел на оставшихся двух человек, находившихся в доме. Крупный темнокожий парень из США, видимо, друг пары, по имени Тед Джонс, студентка по обмену подросткового возраста, из Японии, по имени Юрико Кацумото. Мистер Джонс положил руку на плечо мисс Кацумото, поскольку она явно была расстроена.   
\- Всё именно так и произошло, мистер Джонс? - Задал вопрос Шоу.   
\- Да, чувак, я не мог в это поверить. И как только мы её связали, она начала рассказывать все эти бредни про ад, чьи-то поиски и разговоры с мертвым мужиком.   
\- О, и бедняжка Юрико, - добавила миссис Вилкинсон. - Такой путь проделала из Японии, чтобы ради вот этого приехать в нашу страну?  
\- Я очень испугалась, плохая тетя хотела нас обидеть, - подтвердила мисс Кацумото на ломаном английском, теснее прижимаясь к мистеру Джонсу.   
К этому моменту два офицера вывели из дома подозреваемую в наручниках - женщину европейской наружности, с темными волосами, приблизительно тридцати лет, по догадкам Шоу. Она не собиралась сдаваться без боя, но не могла сравниться по силе с полицейскими, ведущими её на улицу.   
\- Вы, чёртовы идиоты! - Завопила она, полностью игнорируя своё право хранить молчание. - Эти люди не те, за кого себя выдают! Они - бывшие участники музыкальной группы, известной во всём мире, ради всего святого! У них там человек, который только что вернулся из ада! Я должна убить его!  
\- Вот, видите? - Миссис Вилкинсон указала на подозреваемую. - Она в этом духе продолжает с тех самых пор, как мы попытались её связывать. Понятия не имеем, о чем она говорит, она не в себе.  
\- Хорошо, миссис Вилкинсон, - успокаивающе сказал сержант Шоу, убирая блокнот. - Похоже, это довольно простой случай, но вы уверены, что не хотите выдвигать уголовные обвинения?  
\- Ох, нет, - она покачала головой и, не смотря на всё волнение, постаралась успокоиться. – Несомненно, она не в своём уме, и до тех пор, пока ей не окажут помощь, в которой она нуждается, нет необходимости заходить столь далеко. Мы просто хотим перешагнуть через случившееся и идти дальше.   
\- Тогда всё в порядке.  
Последние два офицера вышли из дома после осмотра места преступления, один из них нёс пистолет в облачённой в перчатку руке.   
\- Здесь больше никого нет и, похоже, из нанесённого ущерба – только разбитое окно, - сообщил констебль Блейк.   
Констебль Локсли, несущий оружие, согласился:  
\- Да, похоже на обычную кражу со взломом, успешно сорванную.   
Шоу кивнул. Его это вполне устраивало, ему очень хотелось скинуть эту женщину со своей ответственности и вернуться в свой участок, где его ожидало чаепитие.   
\- Ладно, ребята, давайте свозим эту мисс провериться в ближайшую психиатрическую лечебницу, и на этом закончим, - он почтительно снял шляпу перед молодой парой. - Извините, что нам пришлось встретиться при неприятных обстоятельствах, и спасибо за ваше сотрудничество.   
\- О, спасибо вам, сержант, что приехали сегодня ночью, - искренне сказала миссис Вилкинсон, пожимая ему руку.   
Пожав руку мистеру Вилкинсону, Шоу вернулся к полицейской машине. Он услышал, как Блейк и Локсли сказали несколько слов миссис Вилкинсон; вероятно, она и им говорила спасибо, она была очень благодарна. Теперь всё, что Шоу оставалось сделать - это пережить поездку до психиатрической лечебницы, слушая бред подозреваемой. 

  
***

  
«Надо же, мы выкрутились»   
Рассел с удивлением наблюдал, как копы вместе с Полой собираются покинуть коттедж. Случись это всё в Нью-Йорке, они бы в жизни так легко не отделались. Но, по всей видимости, полицейский участок был небольшой, и в нем не привыкли тратить много времени на каждое дело. Кроме того, Джиллиан отлично исполняла роль взволнованной жены. Не будь Рассел участником постановки, сам бы поверил.   
Когда Шоу, вместе с другими офицерами, закрыл Полу в полицейской машине, двое полицейских подошли к Джиллиан с улыбкой.   
\- Я в долгу перед вами, - тихо сказала она им.   
\- Не стоит. Мы рады, что вы и ваши друзья в порядке, - заверил её констебль Блейк.   
\- Мы напишем отчет и позаботимся о том, чтобы девушка попала, куда следует, - добавил Локсли.   
Она улыбнулась им и помахала:   
\- Спасибо, ребята, «рэф де орт».   
Для участников группы последняя фраза прозвучала, как «rah jay urt», и Нудл была единственной, распознавшей в ней гэльско-ирландский язык. Это пожелание означало «да благословит вас Бог».   
Констебли повторили эту фразу, надели фуражки и, махнув рукой остальной её команде, ушли, чтобы сесть во вторую машину. Когда обе машины уехали и исчезли из виду, Джиллиан вздохнула:   
\- И компания отбыла с миром, - драматически проговорила она.   
\- Что, у нас и вправду всё получилось? - Рассмеялся Рассел.   
\- Само собой получилось, - заверила его Джиллиан, стаскивая халат, закрывавший пятна от травы на её розовой пижаме. - Вы все сыграли фантастически. И Нудл такая: «Плохая тётя хотела нас обидеть», это было великолепно.   
Она улыбнулась:  
\- Ну, я подумала, что они не станут задавать много вопросов, если решат, что я не очень хорошо говорю по-английски. Знаете, я думал, что хоть кто-нибудь из них узнает в нас «Гориллаз».   
Джиллиан откинула с лица пряди, прекрасно скрывавшие синяки и порезы, нанесённые Полой.   
\- Они родом из небольшого сообщества. Большинство людей в нём не следит за развлекательными новостями слишком уж пристально.   
\- Выходит, ты знаешь тех двух парней? - Спросил ТуДи, когда они вернулись внутрь. – Двоих полицейских?   
\- Это были Джордж Блейк и Виктор Локсли, они мои двоюродные братья, - объяснила она, закрыв и заперев за собой дверь. - Я поговорила с Джорджем по телефону и рассказала ему про весь наш план. И он позаботился о том, чтобы именно он и Виктор приехали осматривать наш коттедж. Отправь они кого-то другого, у тех наверняка возникли бы вопросы по поводу моего шкафа, заполненного оружием, и того, почему в одной из спален лежит мужчина практически в полном беспамятстве.   
Стерен влетела на кухню, чтобы к ним присоединиться:  
\- Или почему в доме живёт фея, - добавила Джиллиан.   
\- Уловка удалась, как я понимаю? - Спросила Стерен, зависнув над ними.   
Джиллиан кивнула:  
\- Группа блестяще сыграла свои роли.   
Стерен приземлилась на стойку, погасив свой ореол.   
\- Ну, с пациентом всё в порядке, так что, я думаю, эта мисс Крэкер говорила правду. Если бы она что-то ему подсунула, все последствия проявились бы к данному моменту. Джордж и Виктор только что задали мне пару вопросов, прежде чем забрать пистолет и уйти.   
\- Привет, - сказал ТуДи, когда взглянул на Стерен без её эфирного свечения, - девочка-солнечный зайчик.   
Обычно Стерен раздражало, когда её пристально разглядывали, но, как оказалось, ей понравился этот парень (редкость для неё), и она просто улыбалась и исполнила реверанс.   
\- Вам и раньше приходилось звонить двоюродным братьям по поводу чего-то подобного? – Спросила Нудл у Джиллиан.   
\- Нет, к счастью. Не хочу, чтобы они рисковали своей карьерой из-за чего-то несущественного, но, полагаю, все согласятся с тем, что в нашем случае проблема была серьёзная. Но, поскольку Джордж и Виктор - члены клана, в их обязанности входит не только работа полицейскими. Они напишут отчет и позаботятся о том, чтобы мисс Крэкер осталась в психиатрической лечебнице. Не думаю, что с этим делом возникнут какие-то проблемы, учитывая наглядную демонстрацию того, что она - буйно помешанная сумасшедшая.  
\- А вдруг другие копы всё проверят? - Спросил Рассел. - Что если они узнают правду?   
\- Поскольку я не предъявила уголовных обвинений, они не будут акцентировать на этом внимание. Если это случится, тогда я и мои двоюродные братья будем решать проблемы по мере их возникновения. Но, во всяком случае, мисс Крэкер будет заперта там, где она не сможет никому причинить вреда, и это выиграет нам время на тот период, - она махнула в сторону коридора, - пока Мёрдок будет приходить в себя.   
Команде потребовалась минута, чтобы поразмыслить над сказанным.   
\- Должен признать, - начал Рассел, ощущая себя немного виноватым, что проявилось на его лице, - судя по всему, многим людям приходится идти на жертвы ради нас.   
Джиллиан подняла руку, чтобы остановить его на этой фразе:  
\- Этим мы занимаемся, дружище. Когда людям нужна помощь, мы помогаем. Если что-то нужно решить, мы это решаем. Поверь, если бы не вы, нашёлся бы кто-то другой, или ещё что-то, с чем нам пришлось бы, в итоге, разбираться. Это просто... наша работа.   
Он улыбнулся этим словам, как и остальные.   
\- Тебе нужно ещё что-нибудь сегодня ночью? - Спросила Стерен. - По пути сюда я заметила немножко жимолости, как раз для меня растёт.   
\- Знаешь, уже почти утро, - сказала Джиллиан, посмотрев на свои часы. - Сейчас половина пятого. И нет, я думаю, что мы можем на этом закончить. Ещё раз спасибо, Стерен, не хочу даже думать о том, что случилось бы, если бы ты не появилась.   
\- Всего хорошего, - ответила фея, взлетая и уносясь так быстро, что только её и видели.   
\- Ладно, кто-нибудь умеет заделывать дыры в окнах? – Спросила всех Джиллиан. - Потому что хорошо бы нам разобраться с этим, а потом постараться немного поспать до окончания ночи. 


	20. Глава 20

В течение следующих суток Мёрдок Никкалс просыпался трижды.   
Первый раз, когда он дрейфовал во тьме, по-прежнему находясь под действием лекарства, ослабившего боль и погрузившего его в глубокий сон. Ненадолго в реальность его вернуло ощущение прикосновений прохладного ветерка к тёплому лицу. Он нахмурил брови, смущенный этим вторжением в свою наркотическую нирвану. Заставив свинцовые веки приоткрыться, он, прищурившись, посмотрел на что-то, смутно напоминающее открытое окно.   
Струился свет утреннего солнца, поблизости щебетали птицы, и бриз приносил легкий аромат цветов. Пару секунд он мог только в недоумении таращиться на всё это. Казалось, он уже давным-давно не видел пейзажа, столь же... мирного. Его взгляд переместился вверх, и он моргнул при виде открытой оконной створки: вместо стекла её затянули коричневой бумагой, и в этом угадывалось что-то нехорошее.   
Но прежде чем он успел сконцентрировать на этом моменте своё внимание, его глаза закрылись, и он снова погрузился во тьму. 

  
***

  
Второй раз был не таким спокойным. Сначала он ощутил жар и холод, неким образом соединившиеся в нём. Он видел пламя, слышал крики и чувствовал настолько сильную боль в животе, что словами не описать. Он видел врагов, старых и новых, смеющихся над ним, прижимающих его к земле, упивающихся его унижением и страданиями. Ему хотелось кричать, послать их всех, куда подальше, но он не мог, одолеваемый ощущением того, что тонет: его легкие наполнялись водой, или льдом, или даже огнем.   
\- Ну-ну, приятель, тише, спокойнее.   
Нежный голос поразил весь этот ужас с удивительной меткостью. Пламя, крики и смех испарились, и он очутился в какой-то комнате, где стены имели оттенок земли. Тьма маячила за окнами, и мягкое освещение заставляло тени танцевать на потолке над его головой. Он по-прежнему чувствовал, что ему жарко и холодно одновременно, ощущал боль в животе и в горле, но уровень страха значительно снизился.   
\- Где... где?.. – Попытался он задать вопрос.   
\- Т-с-с-с, успокойся, - в его поле зрения возникла женщина и приложила руки к его груди, чтобы аккуратно заставить его лечь обратно на кровать, где, как оказалось, он лежал перед этим. - С тобой всё в порядке. Ты у меня дома, вся твоя группа здесь, тебе не о чем беспокоиться.   
Он снова откинулся на подушку, но вопросы у него не закончились:   
\- Кто?..   
\- Меня зовут Джиллиан, я присматриваю за тобой, - она прижала прохладную ткань к его лбу. - У тебя температура, но ничего серьёзного. Поспи ещё. Скоро тебе станет лучше.   
Он продолжал сомневаться, но вскоре обнаружил, что снова отбывает в небытие, слишком измученный, чтобы что-то с этим поделать. 

  
***

  
В третий раз был яркий свет, и ему очень сильно хотелось наорать на кого-нибудь, чтобы закрыли проклятые жалюзи, отсутствие которых его разбудило.   
Стоило ему открыть глаза, как он увидел слабый солнечный свет, проникающий через окно. Самочувствие было отвратительным, и он не знал, где находится, но подобное случалось не в первый раз, так что он не особо встревожился. С желанием понять, всплывёт ли в его памяти узнавание хоть чего-нибудь, он осмотрелся вокруг. Окно выглядело знакомо, как и кровать, где он лежал, но остальное - нет.   
Он различил тихую мелодию, но не мог понять, откуда она доносится. Вскоре удалось различить слова: 

  
_I'm special, so special_   
_Special_   
_I got to have some of your attention, give it to me_

  
Пока он задавался вопросом, почему бестелесный женский голос, среди всего многообразия песен выбрал именно «Brass in Pocket*», певица решила показаться на публике: брюнетка в футболке и джинсах поднялась с корточек возле его кровати. Она на мгновение отвлеклась, записывая что-то на листочке, прикреплённом к планшету, поэтому он успел рассмотреть её и пришел к выводу, что она очень даже ничего. Как минимум, весьма симпатичная; но он по-прежнему не имел представления, кто она такая.   
Она оглянулась и поняла, что его глаза открыты.   
\- О, доброе утро, - весело проговорила она, откладывая планшет в сторону. - Надеюсь, моя не слишком удачная певческая разминка тебя не разбудила. Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
Он обдумал этот вопрос и, в конце концов, пришёл к выводу:  
\- Как будто нечто меня разжевало и выплюнуло обратно, - ответил он устало, сразу удивившись, насколько охрипший у него голос.   
Она усмехнулась:  
\- Почти угадал, - она надела стетоскоп. – Тебе через многое пришлось пройти, - продолжила она, слушая его сердце и легкие. - Но, похоже, всё с тобой будет хорошо.   
Он приложил руку к шее:   
\- Почему у меня болит горло?   
Немного подумав, она успокаивающе улыбнулась:   
\- Исполнял арии соло, можно так сказать. Да, понимаю твое удивление: кто бы мог подумать, правда? Постарайся не говорить слишком много; пусть сейчас неприятно, но скоро станет лучше, - она убрала стетоскоп. – Что-нибудь помнишь из произошедшего за последние дни?   
Он с трудом сглотнул.  
\- Нет... э-э-э... кто ты?   
\- О, прошу прощения. Я не представилась должным образом, - она протянула ему руку. - Джиллиан Вулфи. Присматривала за тобой последние несколько дней.   
Он протянул руку (почему это далось с таким трудом?) и пожал ладонь девушки. По окончании приветствия всплыло воспоминание:   
\- Погоди… Джиллиан… точно, Расс уже упоминал кого-то с таким же именем…  
«Вот блин»  
Память услужливо вернула ему всё, сей же миг: Джимми, Нудл, ад, аконит, он сам, свернувшийся клубком на кровати в ожидании конца, а потом... пустота.  
\- Эй, - сказал он дрожащим голосом, - разве я не…   
\- Умирал? - Вопросом на вопрос ответила Джиллиан. – Так всё и было. Но не волнуйся, всё закончилось.   
В недоумении он уставился на неё. Как такое может быть? Он был уверен, что ему пришёл конец. Его взгляд переместился на расставленное вокруг медицинское оборудование.   
\- Ты что, доктор?   
\- Технически нет, но, определённо, могу считать себя таковой, - она присела рядом. – Позволь мне кратко пересказать, что произошло. В последнее время я присматривал за «Конг Студио», и я оказался там как раз, когда ты вернулся из экспедиции, - она указала на пол, - по нижнему миру. У меня есть небольшой опыт борьбы с подобными отравлениями. Мне удалось создать противоядие и успеть принести его тебе в самую последнюю секунду. Затем потребовалось некоторое время на выведение аконита из твоего организма, поэтому ты находился здесь, в моём коттедже, пока происходил этот процесс. За два дня ты перенёс очень много болевых ощущений и помутнение рассудка.   
\- В самом деле? - Спросил он, стараясь осмыслить преподнесённую информацию. Звучало, как типичные последствия яда, который родом прямиком из ада; по крайней мере, для тех, кто после него выжил. – Я много наговорил в таком состоянии?  
Джиллиан снова заколебалась:  
\- М-м-м, ничего важного, - сказала она с той же обнадеживающей улыбкой.   
Тон произнесённого не вполне убедил басиста, что он не выболтал секреты, которые хотел бы оставить под замком, но, в данный момент, имелись проблемы более насущного характера:   
\- А моя группа? Они?..   
\- Не волнуйся, они здесь и с ними всё хорошо. Всё время были тут. Если ты сейчас в состоянии принять посетителей, я могу их привести.   
Он кивнул, и она встала, чтобы выскользнуть за дверь. Через мгновение он услышал приближающиеся шаги, и её голос:   
\- Не очень долго. Ему нужно отдохнуть.   
Затем три знакомых лица возникли в дверном проёме. Он слегка улыбнулся и поднял руку в знак приветствия.   
Нудл добралась до него первой:  
\- Мёрдок? Как ты себя чувствуешь?   
\- Бывало и лучше, дорогая, - ответил он таким тоном, словно не придавал этому большого значения. Не смотря на ужасное самочувствие и то, что это были его друзья, он всё равно ненавидел лежать, когда все вокруг стояли. Это заставляло чувствовать себя уязвимым. - Но мне сказали, что прежде я был в состоянии ещё худшем, - продолжил он, - так что... будет считать, что всё неплохо. А ты?   
Гитаристка села рядом с ним.   
\- Я в порядке, спасибо. Ты что-нибудь помнишь?   
Он покачал головой:  
\- Нет. В смысле… я помню всё до возвращения в «Конг Студио», а потом… всё расплывается.   
Она положила свою руку поверх его руки.   
\- Ладно, мы с радостью тебе расскажем, но, полагаю, лучше подождать, пока ты не поправишься.   
Его брови вопросительно поползли вверх:   
\- Что, всё так плохо? Не хочешь расстраивать пациента, который и так уже одной ногой в могиле?   
Она только улыбнулась:  
\- Я рада, что ты в порядке, Мёрдок.   
Услышав это, он отпустил её и неловко похлопал по колену:   
\- Спасибо, любимая**.   
Она встала и отступила в сторону, позволяя Расселу пройти вперёд. Ребятам не хотелось толпиться вокруг больного всем сразу.   
\- Расс, - поприветствовал его Мёрдок, протягивая руку.   
\- Привет, Медс, - ответил барабанщик, быстро сжав протянутую ладонь, перед тем как придвинуть стул к кровати и сесть. - Чувак, ты напугал нас до смерти за последние дни. Теперь, надеюсь, ты доволен.   
Ответом ему стал болезненный смешок.   
\- А-а-а, дружище, прекрати меня смешить, - сказал он, хватаясь за грудь. - Кроме всего прочего, не могу же я позволять тебе особо расслабляться. Но отныне постараюсь умирать как можно реже, так тебя устроит?   
Это должно было прозвучать, как шутка, но Рассел закрыл глаза:   
\- Мёрдок, прости. Всё, что ты пережил… в смысле… чёрт… этого не должно было случиться с тобой… ты не должен был расплачиваться за мою вину.   
\- Какое-то дежавю у меня возникает с твоих слов, - ответил Мёрдок, пытаясь сделать вид, будто действительно раздумывает над всем этим. – Готов поклясться, эту разъяснительную беседу мы уже проводили. Разве я не просил тебя забить на данную тему, и не говорил, что мне прекрасно известно, во что я ввязывался, и всё такое прочее?   
\- Да, но... как Джиллиан, вероятно, уже тебе рассказала, это были тяжёлые дни.   
Мёрдок предпринял попытку закатить разноцветные глаза:  
\- Что ж, тем не менее, мои взгляды относительно данного момента не изменились, так что… гуляй, давай.   
Рассел ухмыльнулся и, качая головой, поднялся со своего места:  
\- Мужик, по непонятной причине я рад, что ты по-прежнему с нами.   
Басист усмехнулся:  
\- Аналогично.   
Хоббс отодвинулся и жестом предложил ТуДи подойти, что он, нерешительно, и сделал. Через мгновение парень подошёл и сел на стул, который Рассел только что освободил.   
\- Всё хорошо, приятель? - Спросил Мёрдок.   
Подумав, тот ответил:   
\- Да, мне кажется. А у тебя?   
\- Так мне сказали, но по ощущениям не похоже, пока.   
ТуДи засуетился, придумывая, чем успокоить товарища:  
\- Сейчас ты выглядишь лучше.   
Никкалс осклабился:  
\- Врёшь и не краснеешь, - затем он заметил синяк у ТуДи между глаз. - Что с тобой случилось?   
Певец протянул руку и потрогал темно-синюю отметину:   
\- А, да… ну, я треснул по дереву большой палкой и, в итоге, она отлетела мне в лоб.   
Мёрдок некоторое время смотрел на ТуДи со смесью недоверия и веселья во взгляде. В ином случае он подтолкнул бы певца к рассказу в подробностях, и безжалостно стебался бы над ним, но, по некоторой причине, сейчас ему этого не хотелось. Быть может, болезнь до сих пор не отпустила его, потому было не до этого.   
\- Ну, не скажу, что удивлен, но я…  
Без предупреждения всё его тело напряглось от пронзившей живот жгучей боли. Он зажмурился и выгнул спину, отдаленно слыша голос Джиллиан, велевший ему глубоко дышать. Потом боль, наконец, утихла, и он снова лег на кровать, ощущая тошноту. Несколько глубоких вдохов, и он заставил глаза вновь открыться, хотя изображение перед глазами немного плыло. Джиллиан склонилась над ним, проверяя состояние, и позади неё он увидел встревоженных Рассела и Нудл. Он не мог ни задаться вопросом, постоянно ли они вот так реагировали, всё то время, которое он пробыл в этом доме.   
\- С тобой всё в порядке, - подтвердила Джиллиан спустя секунду. - Полагаю, в организме ещё остались следы аконита, поэтому ты можешь чувствовать побочные эффекты, но они со временем пройдут.   
Он закрыл глаза, ощущая, что все искорки энергии, которые в нём оставались, вот-вот исчезнут. Что снова заставило его открыть глаза, так это осознание того, что он до сих пор крепко сжимает руку ТуДи. Певец по-прежнему сидел у кровати, сжав пальцы в ответ. Первым желанием Мёрдока было отстраниться, но выражение страха в черных глазах ТуДи заставило его пересмотреть своё решение.   
«О, да, - подумал он про себя, - определенно, я пока ещё слишком болен».   
\- Спасибо, Ди, - тихо сказал он, избегая зрительного контакта, но всё равно краем глаза заметил улыбку на лице своего товарища. 

  
***

  
Джиллиан наблюдала за ситуацией со своим пациентом и его группой и, после последнего приступа боли увидела, как веки басиста закрылись, а лицо побледнело, и тогда поняла, что он достиг максимального предела.   
\- Ладно, ребята, не хочу портить вам приятный момент, но мне кажется, мистеру Никкалсу требуется отдых.   
Группа не стала возражать. Сказав последние успокаивающие слова, они вышли, оставив целительницу и её подопечного наедине.   
Она попыталась уложить его как можно удобнее:   
\- Тебе нужно ещё поспать. Тебе предстоит пройти долгий путь, прежде чем ты полностью восстановишься.   
Пусть он закрыл глаза, он улыбнулся:   
\- Я пришёл в норму довольно быстро, любимая. Впрочем, мне любопытно: кто ты, если не доктор?   
Его глаза распахнулись и, несмотря на бледность, он стал зеленее обычного, попытался встать на локти. - Мне... мне кажется, что я...   
Или Джиллиан догадалась, что сейчас произойдёт, или просто быстро сориентировалась, но у неё в руках уже был тазик, когда Мёрдока начало мучительно рвать.   
\- Ничего, пусть всё выйдет, - подбодрила она. - Наступил один из последних этапов выведения яда, и, вероятно, повторится ещё несколько раз.   
Как только его отпустило, он снова опустился на кровать.   
\- Ничего впечатление от меня, да? - Вяло спросил он. – Вывернул наизнанку все кишки перед милой птичкой.   
Она улыбнулась: каким бы больным и, в целом, заслуживающим осуждения он ни был, что-то очаровательное в нём присутствовало.   
\- Поверь мне, я видела гораздо худшее. И, готова спорить, я не единственная женщина, наблюдавшая, как ты это делаешь.   
За то время, пока она отставляла тазик в сторону и вновь поворачивалась к нему, он успел заснуть. Она укрыла его простынёй и ушла, чтобы вымыть таз в медпункте, а затем дать группе новые указания.

__________  
* Песня группы The Pretenders   
** В данном случае обращение не имеет романтического подтекста и равноценно «дорогая» или «милая». Мёрдок употребляет его по отношению ко всем особам женского пола и в каноне. Вероятно, распространённое выражение в Англии, поскольку так же к Нудл обращается Джиллиан. 


	21. Глава 21

В последующие дни, казалось, симптомы у пациента выработали чёткую последовательность проявления. Когда у него не было температуры, его рвало, а когда тошнота прекращалась, поднималась температура. Его тело, казалось, попеременно пыталось разными способами избавиться от оставшегося яда: выгнать его с потом, или путём непосредственного исторжения. Скачки температуры были непостоянными и с течением времени стали совсем редкими, но, даже когда этот симптом сошел на «нет», его желудок оставался привередлив ко всему, что в него попадало.   
Все обратили внимание на то, как изменился характер Мёрдока в эти дни. Они произошли незаметно, и ребятам потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы это понять. За годы совместной работы его группа насмотрелась на то, как Мёрдок себя ведёт, будучи на попечении медицинских работников, поэтому ребята готовились к подобной реакции и теперь: что он будет злым и капризным, нетерпеливым, откажется сотрудничать, и вообще они ещё хлебнут горя. Ко всему этому они успели привыкнуть, знали, как на него подействовать, и сами могли всё выдержать. Нудл и Рассел о многом предупредили Джиллиан, и они приготовились к худшему.   
Но на сей раз ничего подобного не произошло. Вопреки их ожиданиям, вместо того, чтобы высказывать, как ему не комфортно, он стал замкнутым и отстраненным. Большую часть времени даже не говорил, если кто-то не заговаривал с ним первым. Во время разговоров периодически пытался шутить: например, когда Джиллиан предложила его помыть, он остроумно прокомментировал это, как намеренное желание его раздеть. На что получил закономерный ответ, что любой обладатель телевизора или компьютера уж наверняка видел его обнаженным, поэтому ничего нового она для себя не откроет. Но в основном Мердок молчал. Он спал почти всё время из-за явного истощения, но когда не спал, чаще просто лежал в своей кровати и смотрел, блуждая взглядом в пустоте.   
Естественно, это смущало всех, кто его хорошо знал. Джиллиан напомнила им, что Мёрдоку повезло выжить в том, черезо что ему пришлось пройти, и многое оставило свой отпечаток, потому она не слишком обеспокоена его поведением.   
\- Он - сорокалетний мужчина, который на прошлой неделе несколько раз на волосок висел от смерти, много дней провел под пытками и до сих пор сильно болен, - сказала она ребятам однажды утром, работая на кухне. Нудл, Рассел и ТуДи сидели и стояли вокруг неё, пока Мёрдок спал в своей комнате. – Я имею в виду, подобное тяжело выдержать даже кому-то стойкому, вроде него. К тому же, если бы и моё горло так саднило, как у него сейчас от крика, а теперь и от рвоты, мне бы тоже не хотелось лишний раз разговаривать.   
\- Но Джиллиан, - попыталась объяснить Нудл, - Просто это всё… очень на него непохоже. А после всего произошедшего мы уже не уверены, что нормально, а что нет.   
\- Когда он не спит, он просто там лежит, - продолжил Рассел. - И он чересчур вежливый, как будто... - барабанщик изо всех сил старался подобрать нужное слово.   
\- А ты бы предпочёл, чтобы он вел себя так, как ожидалось? - Спросила Джиллиан. – Тебе хочется иметь дело с издевающимся, эгоистичным парнем, ведущим себя, словно маленький ребёнок? Чтобы он был в том самом, хорошо знакомом вам амплуа? После всего ужаса, который мы пережили за последние дни?   
\- Э-э... нет, - ответил ТуДи.   
Джиллиан закатила глаза, но улыбнулась:   
\- Риторический вопрос, приятель.   
Он только почесал голову.   
Нудл поджала губы:   
\- Что бы сейчас не происходило, это определённо неправильно. Здесь что-то не так.   
\- Такое впечатление… что в нём умер дух бойца, - сказал Рассел, наконец-то отыскав способ объяснить свои опасения.   
\- Вот именно, - согласилась Нудл.   
Целительница обдумала предположение.  
\- Вполне справедливо, - наконец, сказала она, - но... за прошедшие дни он, буквально, прошёл сквозь ад, а затем выжил, не смотря на действие яда... Готова спорить, он, скорее всего, сражался так яростно, как никогда в жизни. Разве вам самим не хотелось бы дать себе небольшую передышку после такого?   
Группа выдержала ещё одну напряженную паузу.   
\- Послушайте, - продолжила Джиллиан. – Я всё понимаю, и вы знаете его гораздо лучше меня, но исходя из моего опыта, реабилитация для всех людей проходит по-разному, и в данный момент на него могут влиять разные факторы: сейчас он настолько больной и измождённый, каким прежде никогда не был. Одним из факторов может быть его возраст: чем ты старше, тем сложнее приходить в себя после вот таких сложных ситуаций. Остатки аконита могли травмировать его психику. Возможно, прошедшие дни оставили ему даже больше воспоминаний, чем он рассказывает. Не знаю. Пока рано о чём-то говорить, и всё, что мы можем сделать, это подождать и посмотреть.   
Весь план в духе «жди и наблюдай» успел порядком надоесть троим музыкантам, но более удачная идея никому из них в голову не приходила.   
Внезапно в комнату впорхнул очень знакомый светлячок, пронёсся мимо Тудиного уха, и тот от неожиданности споткнулся о собственные ноги и шлёпнулся на пол. Бросив в его сторону быстрые взгляды, дабы убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, Рассел и Нудл утратили к нему интерес; по-видимому, это было обычным явлением.   
\- Привет, Стерен, есть хорошие вести? - Приветствовала Джиллиан свою гостью, стараясь не рассмеяться при виде распластавшегося певца.   
Фея приземлилась на столешницу:  
\- Боюсь, хороших новостей нет. С Ада сняли печати.   
Джиллиан замерла:  
\- Давно?  
\- Как я услышала, это произошло вчера. С тех пор шумиха росла, а сегодня она, наконец, достигла моих ушей.   
Простояв неподвижно ещё несколько мгновений, Джиллиан в отчаянии стукнула ложкой о столешницу:   
\- Чёрт.   
\- Это плохо? - Спросил Рассел.   
\- Всё возможно. Некоторые из обитателей преисподней могли затаить серьезные обиды после того инцидента, и теперь, когда у них появилась возможность снова бродить по земле, они могут отправиться на поиски нас, - она вздохнула. - Я надеялся, что изоляция продлится на несколько дней дольше. Хотя бы до тех пор, пока Никкалс не окрепнет достаточно, чтобы самостоятельно передвигаться, если потребуется. Однако сомневаюсь, что он способен встать прямо сейчас, даже ненадолго, - она закусила губу, размышляя над этим.   
\- Что делать будем? - Спросил ТуДи после того, как встал с пола, опираясь о край столешницы.   
Нудл приступила к разработке стратегии:  
\- Мы можем выставить охрану, как мы делали перед появлением Полы, - предложила она. - Убедимся, что мы хорошо вооружились, и будем следить за возникновением любых неприятностей.   
Выслушав девочку, Джиллиан покачала головой:  
\- Нет, я не собираюсь сидеть здесь и ждать, когда неприятности нас найдут. Мы больше не будем этого делать. Пришло время проявить инициативу, - она подошла к оружейному шкафу. - Стерен, ты можешь остаться здесь, в коттедже, и недолго присмотреть за пациентом?   
\- Да, конечно, - ответила фея. – Как раз за это время мои крылышки немного отдохнут, - она вытянула оба крыла, наглядно иллюстрируя свое согласие.   
\- Подождите, что конкретно мы будем делать? Каков план действий? - Спросил Рассел.   
Джиллиан вытащила из шкафа широкий меч:  
\- Мне нужно позвонить кое-куда, а потом мне понадобятся один или двое крепких мужчин, которые будут меня сопровождать. Мы пойдём на охоту, и поблизости есть лишь одно место, где можно получить информацию непосредственно из преисподней. 

  
***

  
Дождь хлынул с новой силой, бесконечным, удручающим потоком, смывая с ландшафта все краски; серые облака двигались над головой похоронным маршем. Это следовало воспринимать, как первый признак снятия печатей с Ада. Вся компания с головой погрузилась в нахлынувшие события, и от того едва заметила, что хорошая погода перед этим продержалась несколько дней - совершенно не характерный случай для здешних мест. Но сейчас всё, безусловно, приходило в норму.   
Мимо кладбища они быстро двинулись к подножию холма, где наверху стояло то, что осталось от «Конг Студио». Сегодня подъем выдался особенно тяжёлым, поскольку дождь сделал склон холма скользким и коварным. Все дороги, когда-то взбиравшиеся на него, давно раскисли, так что и путь по ним пролегал соответствующий. От холода и зависшего в воздухе тумана лучше не становилось.   
В затемненном главном вестибюле с проломами в стене и потолке, впускающими вышеупомянутый холод, первая фигура сняла капюшон дождевика. Джиллиан осмотрела местность, сжимая рукоять меча и выискивая любые проблемы, требующие немедленного решения. Помимо дождя, обрушившегося на стены, кругом стояла тишина.   
Вошла вторая фигура, тоже вооруженная мечом, и сняла капюшон. Нудл осмотрелась, удивляясь тому, что с тех пор, как они побывали тут, за несколько дней всё обветшало ещё сильнее. Она поняла, что если они когда-нибудь решат вернуться сюда и снова заняться музыкой, придётся перестраивать всю студию с нуля.   
\- Вы уверены, что это хорошая идея? - Спросила Нудл, уже не в первый раз.   
\- Конечно, нет, - ответила Джиллиан, - но я думаю, что нам нужно пресечь назревающий конфликт в зародыше, и я не услышала других вариантов плана.   
\- Но мы не должны были оставлять их одних в коттедже, если вероятность того, что за нами опять кто-то охотится, так велика.   
Джиллиан сделала несколько шагов:  
\- Во-первых, ты уже об этом говорила. Во-вторых, за кого ты меня принимаешь? И, в-третьих, я обо всём позаботилась.   
Нудл посмотрела на неё колким взглядом. Сказанное оказалось для неё новостью.   
\- Что? Почему вы ничего не сказали?..   
\- Тише, - Джиллиан приложила палец к губам и указала на остатки стен.   
Нудл поняла и перестала говорить. То, что они не видели и не слышали никого, не означало, что они здесь одни. И, уж тем более, им не следует выдавать врагу грандиозные секретные планы за авторством Джиллиан. Кем бы, или чем этот враг ни был.   
Всплеск воды, отчаянный крик и звук удара привлек их внимание ко входу. Фигура, замотанная в промокший насквозь дождевик, проехал через весь вестибюль по мокрому мраморному полу, мимо Джиллиан и Нудл, и чуть менее изящно остановилась, приземлившись у дальней стены.   
Девушки тихо рассмеялись:  
\- Эффектное появление, Синий, - усмехнулась Джиллиан, - с ноткой драматизма.   
Кокон распутал себя и встал, вытянув руку, чтобы снять скрученный капюшон.   
\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, зачем и меня тоже заставили пойти, - сказал ТуДи, потирая ушибленные колени и локти, и стряхивая капли воды с мокрых синих волос.- Почему мне нельзя было остаться в коттедже с Рассом и Стерен, следить за Мёрдоком?   
\- Поскольку мы не знаем, во что мы ввязываемся, иметь под рукой трех человек вместо двух гораздо разумнее, - объяснила Джиллиан. - Стерен сама справиться с уходом за мистером Никкалсом, ей нужны только рабочие руки в помощь, а мистер Хоббс их ей предоставит. Кроме того, на днях ты показал талант владения посохом, потому я подумала, что ещё потренироваться будет полезно. Кстати, - она огляделась, - где посох?  
Он и Нудл тоже стали оглядываться, прежде чем гитаристка нашла оружие там, где вокалист и его бросил - у самого входа, - и вернул ему.   
Удовлетворенная, что все надлежащим образом вооружились, Джиллиан повела их вглубь студии.   
\- Теперь нам нужно вновь отыскать путь на самый низкий уровень здания. Мы посмотрим, что там происходит и, надеюсь, у нас не будет особых проблем. Просто проведём разведку, если получится не вступать в сражение.   
Стоило ей это произнести, как они услышали звук - шелест где-то в тени. Молча, Джиллиан жестом велела ТуДи встать позади неё, а Нудл подошла и встала с другой стороны. Вытянутые мечи на изготовку, они приблизились к затемненному углу, где очередной шелест выдал фигуру, скрывающуюся в темноте.


	22. Глава 22

Рассел сидел в комнате Мёрдока, наблюдая за тем, как басист спит. Его мысли, тем временем, блуждали в иной реальности, пока он наблюдал за барабанящими по оконному стеклу дождевыми каплями. И блуждания эти начались с тех пор, как Джиллиан отбыла в «Конг Студио», взяв с собой Нудл и ТуДи. Стерен слонялась по дому: временами то порхала по комнате, то улетала из неё, проверяя, как идут дела снаружи. Было забавно наблюдать, как такая малышка переносит с места на место предметы в два раза больше неё самой. Однако, собеседник из нее получился не слишком активный: у Рассела даже сложилось впечатление, что фея по жизни такая неразговорчивая. В следствие того, что все живые существа в доме или спали без задних ног, или не обращали на него внимания, Рассел остался наедине со своими мыслями. И обнаружил, что холит и лелеет в душе чувство вины, порождённое всеми произошедшими событиями: Нудл томилась в Аду, Мёрдок чуть не погиб, а потом прошёл через все эти страдания и едва выжил.   
Зная, что самобичевание не принесёт пользы, Рассел попытался отрешиться от этих мыслей и перевёл взгляд на Никкалса. Он пришел к выводу, что никогда ещё не видел Мёрдока в состоянии худшем, чем настигшее его в последние дни. Даже напившийся до поросячьего визга, или со слетевшей от наркоты крышей, или измотанный после тёмных магических ритуалов, и даже тогда, когда всё это было в одном флаконе, Мердок никогда не выглядел настолько плохо, как после той дозы яда. Он определенно похудел, хотя там и худеть-то было особо нечему. Слабо просвечивающие следы чёрных вен никуда не исчезли с лица и рук, как, вероятно, и с других мест. Новые морщины появились на лице, из-за чего теперь он выглядел старше своих лет. Басист никогда не был таким вялым. Даже в прошлые разы, когда на вечеринках он зажигал так, что потом не хватало сил встать, у него всегда оставался запас энергии - огонь, помогавший ему восстановиться, - но теперь всё это испарилось без следа. Хоббса не покидала уверенность, что в изломанном сознании Мёрдока продолжает твориться что-то нехорошее. Пару дней назад его поступки невозможно было предугадать, его поведение совершенно не соответствовало привычному характеру.   
Но Расс прекрасно понимал: сколько ни терзай себя опасениями, как ни ломай голову, в данный момент понять понять логику происходящего невозможно. Поэтому он вздохнул и продолжил наблюдать за ливнем. 

  
***

  
Джиллиан и Нудл приблизились к затемненному пространству с мечами наготове. ТуДи даже поднял свой посох, на случай, если придётся бить.   
Их всех безмерно удивил совершенно нормальный голос с шотландским акцентом, донёсшийся из тени:  
\- Мой вам совет: обращайтесь аккуратнее с острыми предметами, а то, ненароком, глаз себе выколете.   
Хотя участников группы это заявление порядком ошеломило, ещё больше их шокировала реакция Джиллиан:  
\- О, боги, Кэллум! - Выкрикнула она, опуская меч. – Выйди оттуда сию же секунду!   
Высокий темноволосый мужчина в коричневом плаще вышел из тени, широко улыбаясь. Приблизительно одного возраста с Джиллиан и ТуДи, на вид - позитивный и приятный молодой человек.   
Но если музыкантов успокоило его появление, то Джиллиан отреагировала с точностью наоборот:  
\- Ты нас до смерти напугал, шотландец недоделанный! Мы могли случайно тебя убить!   
Улыбка не сходила с его лица:  
\- Ну, что ты, немножко мистики и загадочности в жизни ещё никому не вредило, разве я не прав?  
\- Как ты вообще сюда попал? - Спросила Джиллиан.   
Он пожал плечами:  
\- Через портал.  
Для Нудл и ТуДи новое слово означало не более, чем пустой звук, в отличие от Джиллиан, продолжающей допрос:   
\- Лил знает, что ты здесь?   
\- Конечно, как раз она предложила мне прийти сюда.  
Джиллиан указала на угол, из которого он только что появился:  
\- Ты что там делал в темноте?   
\- Ну, предугадать заранее, где скрываются враги, невозможно, вот я и решил спрятаться в укромном месте.   
Девушка эмоционально закрыла ладонью лицо.  
\- Когда я позвонила, то всего-навсего попросила тебя не уходить далеко от телефона. У меня есть сотовый, и я бы перезвонила, если бы нам потребовалась твоя помощь.   
Он снова пожал плечами:   
\- Ну, я решил прийти лично: делом-то я лучше помогу, чем словами.   
Она убрала ладонь от лица и принялась размахивать ею, постепенно всё сильнее распаляясь:  
\- У тебя, что сплошная мякина в голове? Ты хоть представляешь, какой опасности себя подверг? Я думала, я доходчиво всё объяснила: тебе нельзя просто так нагрянуть сюда в поисках приключений на свою голову.   
\- Джиллиан, - вставила слово Нудл. К тому моменту она опустила свой меч и решила, что лучше уж прекратить этот маленький спор, грозящий разразиться настоящей бурей. - Кто этот мужчина?   
Целительница раздраженно поджала губы:  
\- Прошу прощения, это Кэллум Маклеод, и мне жаль это признавать, но он мой зять. Кэллум, это…   
\- О, знакомиться нет нужды, - радостно отозвался он, подойдя ко всем по очереди и пожав им руки. - Вы - Нудл и ТуДи. Я ваш большой фанат. Пожалуй, «Feel Good Inc.» - моя самая любимая песня всех времён.   
\- Э-э, спасибо, дружище, - ответил ТуДи, по-прежнему явно сбитый с толку, но старающийся вести себя вежливо. Фанаты любят, когда им делают приятно.   
\- Зачем ты, всё-таки, пришел? – Спросила Джиллиан. – Хотел лично повидаться с группой?   
\- В том числе, - подтвердил Кэллум. - Но… да ладно тебе, Лил волновалась, и я тоже, а ты могла попасть в сложные обстоятельства. Мы решили, что мне необходимо пойти и подстраховать тебя. Тогда справиться с возможными трудностями будет значительно проще.   
Спустя мгновение Джиллиан смягчилась:   
\- Хоть вы оба дурни, но всё равно хорошие люди. Ладно, раз все в сборе, начнём же нашу вечеринку, - повернулась она к своему зятю, - если, конечно, ты не привел с собой друзей, которые тоже попрятались в руинах.   
Он с улыбкой покачал головой, и оба переключили внимание на стоящую перед ними задачу.  
  
Пока компания работала в опустошенном коридоре на первом этаже, Кэллум и ТуДи болтали о группе, а Нудл в это время расспрашивала Джиллиан про новоприбывшее подкрепление:   
\- Он женат на твоей сестре?   
\- Да, - подтвердила Джиллиан, пробираясь по обломкам к парковке. - Они заключили брак почти три года назад. У Лилиан родится первый ребёнок.   
\- О, это здорово, вы станете тётей, - одно из сказанных ранее слов заставило девочку погрузиться в раздумья. - Подождите, Джиллиан и Лилиан?   
Целительница поморщилась:   
\- Да, мы близнецы, и наши родители решили, что триумфом гениальности будет назвать нас рифмующимися именами.   
Нудл сдержала смех.   
\- А где живёт ваша сестра с мужем?   
\- На севере, недалеко от Ньюкасла.   
\- Тогда как он сюда попал?   
Джиллиан усилием открыла дверь на парковку.  
\- У нас есть друзья, мастерски преломляющие пространство и время.   
Гитаристка не поняла, шутит собеседница, или нет, но отрицательный ответ имел большую вероятность оказаться правдой, поскольку иной вариант не соответствовал бы образу жизни этих людей.   
Они пересекли парковку, минуя брошенные «Виннебаго» и джип.   
\- От этого здания у меня всегда мурашки бегут, - сказала Джиллиан. - Никогда не знаешь, на что здесь можно наткнуться, или что внезапно наткнётся на тебя. Не понимаю, как вы могли здесь жить.   
\- Ко всему привыкаешь, - ТуДи пожал плечами.   
Мигающий вдали свет указал им путь к дверям в шахту лифта. Всем удалось протиснуться в кабинку, и Нудл нажала на кнопку, после чего они стали медленно опускаться в глубину, на самый нижний этаж студии.   
\- Весело, правда? - Спросил Кэллум, когда они поехали вниз. – Не часто у меня появляется возможность заниматься чем-то подобным.   
\- Это как раз те самые причины, что побудили меня не брать тебя с собой, - отметила Джиллиан.   
\- Ты ещё порадуешься, что я пришёл, Джилли, не волнуйся.   
\- Чем вы с женой занимаетесь? - Нудл обратилась к Кэллуму.   
\- Ну, как и Джилли, Лил в поте лица трудится на благо клана, и тех полезных вещей, которые они делают для королевы и страны. Впрочем, теперь уже чуть поменьше, поскольку мы в ожидании.   
\- В ожидании чего? - Спросил ТуДи.   
\- Они ждут ребёнка, - пояснила Нудл.   
\- В самом деле? - Он снова повернулся к Кэллуму. - Это круто, дружище.   
\- Ещё одна причина, по которой я попросила тебя не приходить, - отметила Джиллиан.   
Кэллум закатил глаза:   
\- Дорогая, давай оставим эту тему. Что сделано, то сделано.   
Чтобы направить разговор в другое русло, Нудл задала вопрос:   
\- Лил тоже целительница?   
\- Нет, - ответила Джиллиан. - По сути, она оккультный топограф*.   
На лице ТуДи отразилось недоумение:  
\- Кто?  
Кабинка, наконец, достигла дна, и её ощутимо тряхнуло. Выпрыгнув наружу, четвёрка начала прокладывать путь по коридорам бункера. К счастью, электрическое освещение осталось в рабочем состоянии, поэтому они могли видеть, куда идти, и свободно огибать разбросанный мусор.   
\- Лил, при поддержке магов и других магических существ, отмечает очаги сверхъестественной активности на всех Британских островах, - продолжил Кэллум. - Она - эксперт в данной области. Даже феи, с которыми мы поддерживаем связь, пользуются её услугами. В последний раз она и её команда заметили активность в этом самом месте, - он посмотрел на Джиллиан. – В том числе, поэтому она так сильно забеспокоилась о тебе.   
Джиллиан не успела ответить, как они очутились перед котельной. Посмотрели друг на друга, минуту собираясь с силами; затем Джиллиан вытащила меч, взялась за ручку двери и осторожно отворила её. Сама комната была тёмной и сырой, по некоей причине продолжающее работать оборудование гудело, но в противоположной стене они увидели проём, а сквозь него – висящую табличку «Уровень 0» и стрелку, указывающую на лестницу, ведущую вниз. Мягкое оранжевое свечение, исходящее от лестницы, подтвердило их опасения. Адские врата распахнулись вновь.

_______  
* Топографы делают измерения и описания местности, съемки рельефа и поверхности Земли. Создают топографические карты, необходимые при строительстве или разработке полезных ископаемых. 


	23. Глава 23

Рассел даже не понял, что уснул на стуле, пока его не разбудил чей-то голос:   
\- Нет... нет... пожалуйста... я не могу...  
Стряхнув сонное оцепенение, он вспомнил, где находится, и увидел разговаривающего во сне Мёрдок - очевидно, тот пребывал в тисках кошмарного сна. Рассел встал и подошёл ближе, чтобы взять товарища по группе за руку и попытаться разбудить его.   
\- Мёрдок, проснись, ты спишь.   
Стоило Расселу дотронуться, он сразу ощутил, насколько холодная и липкая у него кожа. Напротив, поднеся ладонь ко лбу басиста, он почувствовал жар.   
\- Чёрт, - это могло означать лишь одно: у него опять поднялась температура.   
Рассел громко позвал находившуюся в коридоре Стерен, и его громкий голос разбудил Мёрдока. Обведя глазами комнату, он быстро расслабился, когда понял, где именно находится, но лёгкая тревога никуда не исчезла. Стерен приблизилась к нему и быстро облетела вокруг, проверяя его состояние; он тем временем боролся с желанием отмахнуться от неё. Рассел едва сдержал смех, увидев недовольство и раздражение на лице Мёрдока, вызванное мельтешением феи.   
Закончив, Стерен подлетела к уху Рассела:   
\- Принеси ему попить и постарайся уговорить уснуть обратно. Последняя стадия выздоровления может протекать труднее, чем ты думаешь.   
И она улетела, не дожидаясь ответа Рассела, или его уточняющих вопросов.   
Он подошел к кувшину с водой на комоде и наполнил стакан для Мёрдока.   
\- Всё нормально, Медс?   
\- Разумеется, - хрипло отозвался тот. – Мозги немного не в адеквате, только и всего.   
Рассел переборол желание спросить, что именно ему приснилось, а так же желание сообщить Мёрдоку, что его заметно трясёт после этого сна. Рассел уже решил про себя, что настаивать на этом не стоит. Вместо расспросов он поднес Мёрдоку стакан и помог принять сидячее положение, чтобы тот мог пить. Никкалс безоговорочно позволил провести над собой все манипуляции.   
\- Выпей, тебе станет легче.   
Опустошив предложенный стакан, Мёрдок лёг обратно и слегка улыбнулся своей улыбкой довольного кота:  
\- Разумеется, ничего покрепче у тебя не нашлось?   
Рассел со скепсисом взглянул на него:   
\- Во-первых, ты уже знаком с Джиллиан; по-твоему, она похожа на человека, у которого выпивка по всему дому валяется?   
\- Да, с этим не поспоришь, - уступил Мёрдок.   
\- А во-вторых, ты на полном серьёзе надеешься алкоголем вылечить все те недомогания, которые у тебя сейчас есть?   
Мёрдок пожал плечами в лежачем положении:  
\- Обычно так и бывает. Ну, раз выпивки у нас нет, что на счёт закурить?   
Не утруждая себя ответом, Рассел занялся тем, что поставил стакан обратно на комод.   
\- Где вся остальная "команда Скуби-Ду"? - Спросил Мёрдок.   
Рассел развернулся к своему стулу, намереваясь сесть.   
\- Джиллиан отвезла Нудл и ТуДи в «Конг Студио». Они скоро вернутся.   
Мёрдок слегка усмехнулся:  
\- Пытаются разузнать, подлежит ли спасению что-нибудь из наших вещей? Раскопками и вывозом ценностей занимаются? Наша берлога разваливается; сомневаюсь, что они что-то найдут.   
Барабанщик заколебался, сомневаясь, стоит ли раскрывать всю правду.  
\- На самом деле, Медс, они отправились на небольшую разведку - так сказала Джиллиан.   
Никкалс повернулся к нему:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Потому что… мы слышали, что с Ада сняли печати, поэтому наши отправились к вратам - проверить, вдруг они снова открылись.   
Стороннему наблюдателю было бы интересно посмотреть, сколько раз за эти несколько секунд успело измениться выражение лица Мёрдока. Вначале это было непонимание, затем осознание, после чего он побледнел ещё сильнее, а потом началось не что иное, как приступ паники: эмоция, которую Рассел у своего товарища замечал не часто, потому сильно встревожился.   
Следом за приступом, моментально участилось дыхание.   
\- Что?.. Что?.. Я... Я...  
\- Эй, эй, Медс, спокойнее.   
Пускай Рассел не знал подробностей физического состояния Мёрдока, он сразу понял, что басисту, в его ослабленном состоянии, реакция подобного рода ничего хорошего не принесёт. Однако совершенно не представлял, как это остановить.   
\- Успокойся, с тобой всё хорошо.  
По видимому, уговоры не подействовали, так как Мёрдоку удалось сесть, и он, вероятно, сделал бы что-нибудь ещё, не сядь Рассел рядом с ним на кровать.   
\- Ну же, Мёрдок, посмотри на меня, дыши, чувак.   
Наконец, основываясь на собственном опыте, полученном им в те разы, когда людям приходилось успокаивать его самого, Рассел дотянулся до него, взял в ладони лицо Мёрдока и повернул ему голову в свою сторону, так что они встретились лицом к лицу.   
\- Смотри на меня, дыши. Дыши, Медс. Успокойся, ты в порядке, ничего не случилось, всё будет хорошо, не отключайся от реальности.   
В тот момент, когда их взгляды встретились, внутренний психологический щит Мёрдока неожиданно дал трещину, и у Рассела появилась уникальная возможность лицезреть творящееся в этой загадочной душе на самом деле. Хоббсу пришло на ум выражение «мертвецки уставший» - единственные слова, подходившие под описание того, что увидел, пока смотрел на своего товарища по группе. Стало очевидным, что Мёрдок полностью истощен, но не в физическом плане: об этом нетрудно было догадаться и раньше - по глазам, обведенным тёмными кругами, по бледному и переутомлённому лицу. Теперь же Расс мог видеть, что басист исчерпал энергию души и сердца; устал настолько, что его защита ослабла, он больше не мог мыслить ясно, и по этой причине чувствовал себя уязвимым – отсюда и паническая атака. Рассел не удивился, что не замечал всего этого раньше: басист защищал свой внутренний мир так отчаянно, что временами даже вспомнить, есть ли на самом деле у Мёрдока Никкалса сердце или душа, удавалось с трудом. Но сейчас, в этот самый момент, обыкновенно невозмутимый рок-идол выглядела невероятно… потерянным.   
Никкалс совладал со сбившимся дыханием и осознал, до какой степени обнажил себя перед барабанщиком. Он осторожно отстранил ладони Рассела, но сразу же завалился на бок, остановив падение тем, что вовремя опёрся на локоть. Рассел протянул к нему руки, но затем убрал их и сел неподвижно, совершенно не зная, что теперь делать. Гадая, имеет ли смысл продолжить физический контакт и попытаться его утешить, или лучше оставить в покое.   
\- Я устал, Расс, - тихо проговорил Мёрдок мгновение спустя. - Я просто… я так устал.   
Рассел догадался, что в эти слова вложен двойной смысл: одновременно и признание, и оправдание. Но сам факт, что Мёрдок признался в подобном, и то, каким голосом он это сказал, многое говорили про неизгладимый отпечаток, оставленный пережитым на всём его существе, и про то, сквозь какие тернии провёл его аконитовый яд.   
Помедлив ещё секунду, Рассел решился опустить ладонь Мёрдоку на плечо, и приободрился, когда тот не стал отстраняться. Они просидели так несколько минут.   
\- Я знаю, что ты устал, Медс, - наконец, ответил Рассел. – Имеешь на это полное право. Но… это тоже пройдёт. И… как бы ни было трудно поверить, тебе не нужно справляться со всеми трудностями в одиночку. Ты многое преодолел ради нас, так что… самое время позволить нам черезо что-то пройти ради тебя. Теперь тебе не нужно так отчаянно сражаться. Мы ни за что тебя не бросим.   
Он сомневался, правильно ли сформулировал свой посыл, или, быть может, это Мёрдок, слишком устал, чтобы вникнуть в происходящее, но басист посмотрел на напарника вопросительными глазами, и Рассел кивнул ему, подтверждая, что он имел в виду именно то, что сказал. Команда его прикроет.   
\- Давай уложим тебя обратно и немного охладим, - он осторожно взял Мёрдока за другое плечо и опустил на кровать.   
Барабанщик взял тряпочку и погрузил её в ту миску с водой, которую оставила Джиллиан. Мёрдок молча наблюдал за ним; в его глазах продолжала плескаться неуверенность. Рассел сложил влажную тряпочку и прижал её ко лбу Мёрдока, прежде чем накрыть ею разноцветные глаза, и ощутил удовлетворение, когда явное напряжение у больного сошло на «нет».   
\- Поспи немного, - успокоил его Рассел. - Я буду здесь. Засыпай.   
Он просидел рядом до тех пор, пока дыхание Мёрдока не выровнялось, а затем вернулся на свой стул, вздохнул с облегчением и уселся, готовый ждать дальше. 

  
***

  
Перед тем, как сознание отбыло в небытие, у Мёрдока, лежащего с закрытыми глазами и тряпочкой на них, наступил ещё один момент просветления, похожий на тот, что настиг его в аду. Всю жизнь ему приходилось бороться; защитить себя морально и физически мог лишь он сам, ведь никто другой не стал бы этого делать - ни отец, ни брат, ни, тем более, мать, которую он даже не видел никогда. Возможно, впервые за всё время он действительно почувствовал, что может забыть про всё, переложив ответственность на плечи кого-то другого. Но, для совершения подобного, требовалось очень сильно кому-то доверять, а с этим делом у него всегда не ладилось. Но здесь... с этими людьми... может быть. Настолько чуждым было для Мёрдока это ощущение, что и словами не описать. Но, ему удалось перестать концентрироваться на нем и заснуть, оставив всё до той поры, когда появится возможность лучше во всём разобраться.


	24. Глава 24

Четвёрка героев ненадолго остановилась на полпути вниз по лестнице. По ощущениям участников группы, комната осталась прежней: загроможденная непонятным оборудованием, сдвинутым в один угол, заваленная мусором. Почти как свалка вокруг студии: обнаружить здесь можно было всё, что угодно - от детских игрушек до деталей машин и старых костей. В глаза бросались электронные часы, отсчитывающие время до непонятно, какого события. На стене под ними красовалась надпись, нанесённая красным: «Обезьянья голова изрыгает пламя»*. Аккурат посередине, занимая обширный участок пола, расположился большой круглый кратер, испускающий потустороннее оранжевое свечение.   
«Ну, просто прелестно», - подумала Джиллиан.   
По крайней мере, их никто не поджидал... но необходимости всё проверить это не отменяло. Тут предостаточно мест, в которых могла затаиться опасность.   
\- Что ж, портал открыт, - нервно произнёс ТуДи. – Можем подниматься наверх?  
\- Пока нет, - ответила Джиллиан, поднимая меч. - Давайте спустимся и убедимся, что никто не выйдет нас поприветствовать, едва завидев наши милые личики. Кэллум, встань позади меня. Мистер Пот, встань сзади него и держи посох наготове. Мисс Нудл, будь так любезна, займи положение в конце отряда.  
Выстроившись в боевом порядке, они преодолели последние ступени.   
\- Ни души, - прокомментировал Кэллум.   
Джиллиан ничего не ответила: её не покидало ощущение, что за ними следят. Конечно, виной заблуждение могло быть вызвано нервным перенапряжением. И было из-за чего: её товарищи по оружию мало походили на идеальных бойцов. Пускай Нудл справится с чем угодно, что бы судьба им ни подбросила, от Кэллума уже толку мало. А полностью полагаться на Пота - пускай он хорошо проявил себя в предыдущих опасных ситуациях, - рискованно. От души надеясь, что все тревожные мысли - не более чем паранойя, но подозревая, что не так уж далека от истины, Джиллиан покрепче сжала рукоять меча и продолжила двигаться вперёд.   
Как только их ноги коснулись земляного пола, они, следуя указаниям Джиллиан, двинулись вдоль кратера: ТуДи и Нудл с одной стороны, Джиллиан и Кэллум с другой, на расстоянии двух метров от края. По сути, Джиллиан просто хотелось проверить, не вызовет ли их прибытие живого интереса в подземном мире. Как только обе команды добрались до противоположной стороны кратера, они замерли рядом друг с другом в ожидании. Ничего не произошло.   
\- У кого какие ощущения? Что-нибудь слышите? - Спросила Джиллиан.   
Нудл покачала головой:  
\- Ничего.   
\- Можем считать, что угроза миновала? - Спросил Кэллум.   
\- Не знаю, - ответила Джиллиан, оглядываясь по сторонам, - похоже на то.   
ТуДи облегченно выдохнул:  
\- Чудесно, - он медленно двинулся в сторону кратера. – В хочу сказать, всё осталось, как прежде…   
Стоило ему опустить ногу, жерло кратера исторгло яркую вспышку, сопровождая сие действо дрожью земли, заставившей Джиллиан и Нудл вновь поднять мечи.   
\- Что за чертовщина?! - Воскликнул певец.   
«Ясно», подумала Джиллиан, - «нужно было подойти к тебе ближе, чем на расстояние двух метров».   
\- Парниша, вернись-ка сюда, - сказала она, схватив ТуДи за рубашку и отодвинув его от кратера.   
\- Что это было? - Спросил он, пораженный тем, что умудрился наделать столько шума. - Что бы сейчас ни произошло, это не я сделал.   
\- Мы в курсе, - успокоила Нудл. - Как вы думаете, что это могло быть? - Спросила гитаристка у Джиллиан. – Мы привели в действие некую ловушку?   
\- Больше похоже на датчик движения, - предположила Джиллиан. - Держу пари, теперь внизу знают о нашем прибытии. Всем приготовиться. Кэллум, встань у меня за спиной.   
Кратер начал меняться, оранжевое пламя отхлынуло к краям, образуя в центре черную дыру. Определённо, нечто поднималось на поверхность. Все ждали, затаив дыхание.   
Наконец, из проёма выплыла фигура и опустилась подле четвёрки. На первый взгляд это был высокий долговязый мужчина, в тёмно-синем костюме в тонкую полоску. Но стоило существу обернуться, как они увидели серую кожу, глубокие шрамы и пылающие огнём глаза, после чего испугались по-настоящему.   
\- А мы уже догадки начали строить, когда же вы вернётесь, - сказала тварь ровным, совершенно спокойным голосом.   
Нудл подняла меч и сделала выпад в сторону новоприбывшего, однако Джиллиан не пустила её. Гитаристка хотела возмутиться, но целительница оборвала её фразой на том же языке, на котором разговаривала со Стерен. Не успела Нудл спросить, что означают эти слова, как Джиллиан уже переключила внимание на Кэллума:   
\- Ты же хотел принять деятельное участие. Вперёд, покажи, на что способен, а я тебя прикрою.   
Кэллум сглотнул, затем приблизился к адскому порождению. Несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы морально подготовится и изобразить уверенную улыбку:  
\- Я - Кэллум Маклеод, адвокат. Я представляю мистера Никкалса. С кем имею честь разговаривать?   
От таких слов челюсти разом отпали и у Нудл, и у ТуДи.   
\- Он что, в самом деле адвокат? - Прошептала Нудл, обращаясь к Джиллиан.   
\- Да, - шепнула Джиллиан в ответ. – Решает юридические вопросы в нашем мире и прочих. Не говори ничего, и мы посмотрим, как будут развиваться события.   
Представитель ада некоторое время рассматривал Кэллума, и увиденное его явно не впечатлило.  
\- Полагаю, вы представляете мистера Никкалса посмертно, иначе бы он прибыл лично разрешить все вопросы.   
\- Уверяю вас, мистер Никкалс жив и здоров, - заверил Кэллум.  
«Впрочем, термин «здоров» здесь явно неуместен», - промелькнуло в голове Джиллиан.   
Однако ситуация была явно не из тех, в которых стоило обнажать перед соперником свои слабости, поэтому Кэллум продолжил:   
\- Обстоятельства не позволили ему прийти. Поэтому его заменяю я.   
Фигура в синем костюме подняла изуродованную бровь:  
\- Стало быть, он пережил отравление? Нас уведомили о его смерти, и мы ожидали прибытия его души в Чистилище, где мы сможем привести дело к логическому завершению. Но, когда он не появился, мы догадались, что он потерял самообладание и принял решение скитаться по земле в образе духа - лишь бы не взаимодействовать с нами. Должно быть, его вернули к жизни с помощью какого-то противоядия. Он всегда удивляет нас… Это произошло неделю назад, кажется.   
\- Да, подобное вполне в его стиле, - согласилась Кэллум. - Вы всё ещё не ответили на мой вопрос.  
Существо бледно улыбнулось:   
\- Я – Уоррик, один из многих помощников по правовым вопросам в великом трибунале. Они считают, что дело, касающееся последнего визита мистера Никкалса, осталось незавершенным, и велели мне закрыть этот вопрос, как только здесь кто-нибудь появится.   
\- Что же, сейчас самое время.   
Заявление явно не прибавило Уоррику энтузиазма. Он оглядел Кэллума и троицу.   
\- Я узнаю двоих музыкантов - участники группы мистера Никкалса, наш контракт на них не распространяется. Кто эта женщина?   
\- Джиллиан Вулфи, - спокойно ответила она и выступила вперед. - Я и мистер Маклеод принадлежим к клану О'Дейр.   
Наконец-то, Уоррика что-то заинтриговало, хоть и несильно:   
\- Очень древний род.   
Джиллиан улыбнулась:  
\- Да. Уверена, вам известно, что наш народ общался с вашим в прежние времена.   
\- И, позволю себе предположить, если мистер Никкалс получил противоядие, то это благодаря вам. Каким образом клан связан с группой? - Спросил Уоррик.   
Джиллиан пожала плечами:  
\- Наши пути случайно пересеклись, и теперь мы помогаем друг другу.   
\- При всем уважении, - прервал Кэллум, - мы понапрасну тратим время. Всё, чего мы хотим - это выяснить, как обстоят дела с трибуналом.   
Уоррик сделал паузу, затем отвёл руку в сторону и сотворил облако дыма, из которого материализовался набор форм*.   
«Сколько пафоса» - подумала Нудл.   
Она решила, что лучше всего молчать, тем самым исключая риск раскачать лодку и снизить их шансы. О том, что ТуДи скажет что-нибудь не то, беспокоиться не стоило, поскольку парень стоял позади неё, вцепившись в посох и, по-видимому, пытаясь сжаться и стать как можно незаметнее.   
\- Несмотря на то, что применение аконита было коварной тактикой, - начал Уоррик, зачитывая форму, - результат, достигнутый данным путем, полностью соответствует законам ада. Дело в отношении мистера Хоббса и всех остальных участников группы, известной как Gorillaz, объявляю закрытым.  
\- Да, но это только официальная позиция, - отметил Кэллум. - Что насчет неофициальной? Насколько я понимаю, мистер Никкалс разозлил немало существ в нижнем мире. Наша главная проблема заключается в том, что возмездие последует в любом случае, даже после урегулирования вопроса. Если не назначенное должностное лицо совершит его, то какой-нибудь само провозглашенный мстителем.  
\- Прежний контракт мистера Никкалса по-прежнему в силе. Он защищает его от любой ответной реакции со стороны подземного мира.   
\- А остальная часть группы?  
Уоррик начинал понемногу раздражаться от того, что его постоянно перебивают.   
\- Они тоже находятся под защитой, в соответствии с "Клементия Дивайнус". Технически, Мистер Никкалс умер во время финального жертвоприношения, поэтому принесённая жертва засчитана, и контракт скреплён, - он сложил руки, от того, почему-то, став еще страшнее, чем прежде. – Если вам нужны ещё поводы, чтобы чувствовать себя защищёнными, позвольте мне сказать вот что: ужасные последствия ожидают любого из наших граждан, если он нарушит юридическую защиту, предоставляемую нашими офисами.   
Это заявление вызвало особый резонанс у Нудл, поскольку напомнило о том, что Мёрдок сказал ей в аду, когда умирал, лежа на полу арены:   
«Ну, давай просто скажем, что последствия будут ужасными для любого, кто совершит такое нарушение по нотариально заверенному контракту. Джимми серьезно поимели».   
Нахлынувшее воспоминание убедило её, что заявление Уоррика не содержит и капли лжи.   
Кэллум тоже поверил словам демона:   
\- Весомый аргумент. Поэтому, давайте подведем итоги: обвинения сняты, на мистер Никкалса продолжает действовать его первоначальный контракт, и никто не собирается выпрыгивать на нас из темной подворотни.   
Уоррик снова изогнул бровь:   
\- Ну, последний пункт я вам гарантировать не могу, но скажу, что если и появится какой-то злоумышленник, он точно будет не из ада.   
\- Охотно верю, - Кэллум ухмыльнулся.   
Адский представитель передал формы адвокату.   
\- Все это доступно для вашего прочтения.   
Кэллум взял формы и начал их просматривать; в это время Джиллиан продолжала стоять слева от него. Она знала, что Уоррик видел оружие, и если он знаком с их кланом, то прекрасно понимает, что она пустит его в ход без колебаний.   
\- Ой, - прошептал ТуДи на ухо Нудл. - Я не особо разбираюсь в подобных вещах, но мы в самом деле поверим этому парню на слово? В смысле, он же из ада, в конце концов, значит он, вероятнее всего, врёт.   
Она усмехнулась:  
\- Лжецы в аду горят, а не правят им. Он говорит правду.   
По лицу ТуДи можно было понять, что она его не убедила, но Нудл подозревала, что он просто не понял концепцию правления в аду.   
Через мгновение Кэллум кивнул в знак одобрения:  
\- Всё выверено… не то, чтобы я ожидал чего-то меньшего. Скреплять договор будем по старинке?   
Уголки рта Уоррика слегка приподнялись.  
\- Разумеется.  
И он снова протянул руку, только на этот раз из дыма появился маленький зазубренный кинжал. Нудл снова подняла меч, но Джиллиан взмахом руки дала ей понять, чтобы не двигалась с места.   
Кэллум очень спокойно снял своё пальто, отбросил его в сторону. Затем он закатал рукав левой руки, взял кинжал у протянутой руки Уоррика и быстро разрезал небольшое отверстие в предплечье. Он подержал рану над формами, оставляя след крови на бумаге. Передал формы и кинжал Уоррику; представитель разрезал ладонь и оставил свой след на формах.   
\- Скреплено кровью, - произнёс Кэллум, вытаскивая из кармана рубашки платок и бинтуя им кровоточащее предплечье. - Ад всегда остаётся приверженцем традиции, не так ли?   
Кинжал снова превратился в дым, а затем - в ничто.   
\- Везде есть место для традиций, - проговорил Уоррик задумчиво. – Не смотря на это, всё сделано.   
Он сложил документы и положил их в нагрудный карман своего костюма, прежде чем неожиданно повернуться к Нудл.   
\- Должен поздравить вас с освобождением из подземного мира. Я не участвовал в вашем деле, но мы все с интересом наблюдали. Теперь свобода и официальное покровительство Ада в вашем распоряжении, благодаря вашему товарищу по группе.  
Отринув свой ранний план не произносить ни слова, Нудл сказала то, что необходимо было озвучить:  
\- Полагаю, мне следует выразить благодарность за то, как со мной обращались, пока происходило обжалование моего дела… Невзирая на то, что меня бы не было в аду, и моему товарищу не пришлось рисковать жизнью, не будь я насильно арестована за преступление, которое я не совершала.   
Она не вздрогнула, встретившись с горящими глазами, теперь сверлившими её взглядом. Но, в конце концов, Уоррик решил, что тратить своё время на это не стоит, и просто улыбнулся.   
\- Всегда рад вас видеть, - сказал он Кэллуму и Джиллиан. - Мне всегда нравилось иметь дело с О'Дейр и их потомками. Сомневаюсь, что мы встретились в последний раз.   
Джиллиан вздохнула:  
\- Да, - её голос сквозил несколько обречённым смирением. – Скорее всего, не в последний…  
Коротко кивнув, Уоррик обернулся дымным сгустком и утёк обратно через отверстие портала. Затем озеро черноты начало сжиматься, и продолжало до тех пор, пока кратер вновь не затянуло оранжевым свечением. 

***

  
Они поднялись по лестнице, прошли через котельную, затем в бункер, и поехали на лифте обратно на автостоянку, пока ТуДи не спросил:   
\- Стало быть... с нами ничего не случится?   
\- Похоже на то, - весело откликнулся Кэллум, чьё предплечье по-прежнему обвязывал носовой платок, а с противоположной руки свешивалось пальто. - По крайней мере, официально: никто не может обещать, что демон не будет действовать сам по себе. Но в этом случае он нарушит официальный указ, потому вероятность подобного случая чрезвычайно мала.   
Джиллиан не теряла бдительности, пока они проходили в обратном направлении через разрушенную парковку.   
\- Будем следить за ситуацией, но, похоже, мы сумели разрешить её, и я рада, что теперь у нас всё хорошо, - она улыбнулась Кэллуму. – Ты не ошибся, сказав, что я ещё обрадуюсь твоему прибытию. Спасибо, что пришёл. У тебя всё отлично получилось.  
Он пожал плечами:   
\- Такова моя миссия.   
\- Не будет ли проблем из-за того, что вы скрепили договор своей кровью? – Спросила его Нудл. - Мы не хотим, чтобы вы оказались под прицелом из-за нас.   
\- Нет, когда речь идёт о подобных формах, этот жест – не более чем для придания зрелищности. Я тщательно просмотрел документы, и кровь в них, фактически, играет роль росписи за посылку. Не имеет значения, кто расписался, главное, чтобы коробочку передали.   
Нудл весело улыбнулась:  
\- Забавно у них правовая система в аду работает.   
\- И не говори, - ответил Кэллум.   
Гитаристка повернулась к Джиллиан:  
\- Что вы мне сказали, когда я бросился на Уоррика?   
\- Прости, - ответила та, - это старая поговорка нашего клана, мы обычно произносим её только на корнском языке. По сути, перевод звучит так: «Не отсекай посыльному голову, пока не услышишь послание».  
\- Здравый совет, - не могла ни согласиться Нудл. - Но как вы узнали, что он - лишь посланник, а не угроза?   
Джиллиан посмотрела на неё с выражением глаз «неужели это не очевидно?»  
\- Он был в костюме. Ты провела в аду два года, много ли проклятых душ или демонов ты видела там в костюмах?  
Через мгновение лицо девочки просветлело.  
\- Лишь горстка чиновников, - она покачала головой, удивляясь, почему сама не догадалась.   
\- И всё-таки, - вставил ТуДи. - Мы ввязались во все эти неприятности, я чуть не умер от ужаса, а потом ничего не произо…  
Громкий скрип резко оборвал его на полуслове, заставил всех остановиться и обратить на него внимание. А потом певец провалился сквозь разверзшийся пол. Команда бросилась к нему и с удивлением наблюдали, как быстро он сориентировался, ухитрившись поставить посох враспор между стенками ямы, чем остановил свое падение, и повис на палке.   
Троица склонилась над отверстием.   
\- Эй, классный трюк, Синий, - широко улыбаясь, подбодрила его Джиллиан.   
ТуДи посмотрел вверх из своего подвешенного положения, и лицо у него было таким же изумленным, как и у всех остальных, но счастливым.   
\- Да... неплохо, а?   
Джиллиан и Кэллум обратились к нему:  
\- Хватай нас за руки, - проинструктировала она, - мы тебя вытащим.   
Но не успел он дотянуться, как одна из стенок ямы обвалилась, увлекая ТуДи за собой в темноту.   
\- Вот чёрт! - Воскликнула Джиллиан.   
\- ТуДи! – Испуганно крикнула Нудл. - Ты цел?!   
После паузы до них донеслось неуверенное:  
\- Да… мне кажется. Если не считать, что посох свалился на меня.   
Джиллиан и Нудл рассмеялись, и Кэллум покачал головой, улыбаясь.   
\- Не везёт парню, а? - Сказала Джиллиан, слегка улыбаясь. – Что у нас внизу? - Спросила она у гитаристки.   
Нудл задумалась на секунду.   
\- Под парковкой… должна быть старая спальня ТуДи. Думаю, мы достаточно легко туда спустимся.   
\- Хорошо, - Джиллиан повернулась к зияющему провалу. - Держись, приятель, мы спускаемся за тобой!   
Дальнейшие слова певца их удивили:   
\- Ого... ребята, вы должны это увидеть!


	25. Глава 25

Нудл осторожно провела Кэллума и Джиллиан по одной из частично разрушенных лестниц, ведущих с первого этажа в подвал. Открыв несколько дверей, компания дошла до конца коридора и направилась в спальню ТуДи. Коридор утопал во тьме: большая часть лампочек перегорела, а те из них, что продолжали светиться, лишь усугубляли жуткую атмосферу.   
\- Мистер Пот, ты где? Отзовись! - Позвала Джиллиан.   
\- Я тут! - Откликнулся он из-за двери в конце зала. - Кажется, ногу подвернул. Но вначале поглядите, что я нашёл!   
Нудл взялась за дверную ручку и обнаружила, что, в отличие от большинства дверей заброшенной студии, эта открывается легко. Троица оказалась в освещенной комнате, должной, по идее, быть пустой, но таковой она не являлась.   
\- Я нашёл выключатель, - объявил подошедший к ним, слегка прихрамывающий ТуДи. - Вы только взгляните на всё это. Я даже представить не мог, что оно до сих пор здесь лежит, - он указал на потолок. - Видите дыру, через которую я провалился? Она огромная.   
Они продолжили осматривать находку, а посмотреть там было на что. Запакованные футляры для инструментов высились вдоль стен вместе со звуковым оборудованием, микрофонами и практически всем тем, что может понадобиться для записи нового альбома.   
\- Поверить не могу, как они попали сюда? - Воскликнула Нудл, ощущая, как перехватывает дыхание.   
Джиллиан не терпелось разузнать, что их так взволновало, но профессиональные инстинкты одержали верх над любопытством.   
\- Ты хромаешь, - сказала она ТуДи. - Садись, давай я посмотрю.   
Пока Джиллиан осматривала его, остальные исследовали комнату. Кэллум осмотрел дыру в потолке. Чем бы ни была та неведомая сила, что разрывала это здание на части, её воздействию поддался даже железобетонный пол автостоянки, став до такой степени хрупким, что провалился под весом одного человека. Ни что иное, как чудо, уберегло певца от приземления на футляры и куски бетона, обвалившегося задолго до их прибытия.   
\- И всё-таки, ты потрясающе везучий парень, - усмехнулся Кэллум.   
ТуДи его не услышал, всецело поглощённый процессом того, как вставшая перед ним на колени Джиллиан вправляет ему лодыжку, пока он сидит на звуковой колонке, изо всех сил сдерживаясь, чтобы не взвизгнуть от боли.   
\- Ничего серьёзного, - целительница озвучила диагноз, наконец, отпуская ногу певца. - Только нужно будет привязать к ней лёд, когда вернёмся домой.   
\- Да, спасибо, - ответил ТуДи, бережно опираясь на ногу.   
К тому моменту Нудл успела открыть некоторые футляры. Она лишилась большей части своих гитар, когда покидала "Конг" много лет назад, но здесь нашла пару студийных версий среди многих других вещей, спрятанных по необъяснимым причинам.   
\- Чепуха какая-то, - высказалась она вслух.   
\- Как я правильно понимаю, обыкновенно ваши инструменты хранятся в другом месте, - предположил Кэллум.   
\- Да, - ответил ТуДи. – А это моя спальня.   
Джиллиан закатила глаза:  
\- Синий, тебе пора научиться отличать риторические вопросы от обычных, - она встала и оглядела временное хранилище инструментов. - Где всему этому положено находиться?  
\- Наверху, - ответила Нудл. - Обычно мы хранили их в студии. Учитывая теперешнее состояние "Конга", я бы предложила, что большая часть аппаратуры, уж точно должна храниться не в студии, если ею никто не пользуется.   
Кэллум задал логичный вопрос:  
\- И почему же они оказались здесь, в подвале?   
Размышления Нудл по этому поводу не дали положительного результата.   
\- Сама теряюсь в догадках .   
Джиллиан побродила по комнате ещё немного.   
\- Допустим. А кто мог все перенести сюда?   
Вновь ни у кого не нашлось ответа. Джиллиан знала, что если бы её собственный дом резко стал непригодным для проживания, она бы отыскала для своей лютни или гитары надёжное хранилище. Каким же образом музыканту, сделавшему музыку своей профессией, пришло в голову свалить драгоценные инструменты в подвале? Поразмыслив ещё чуть-чуть, Джиллиан вытащила сотовый. Деления на шкале сигнала отсутствовали, красноречиво намекая, что связи нет. Женщина извинилась, вышла из коридора и осторожно поднялась по лестнице обратно в вестибюль первого этажа, где аппарат поймал сигнал. 

***

  
Телефонный звонок успел прозвучать дважды, прежде чем трубку сняли с рычага.   
\- Алло?  
\- Стерен, это я. Как дела?   
\- Хорошо. Всё спокойно. Ты скоро вернёшься? У меня, знаешь ли, были другие планы на сегодня.   
\- Сиди спокойно, у нас ситуация. Позови Хоббса к телефону.   
В трубке раздраженно фыркнули, следом послышался шелест крыльев. Через минуту приблизились тяжелые шаги, и трубку снова подняли.   
\- Джиллиан? Всё в порядке?   
\- Да, сэр, у нас все хорошо. Возле адских врат мы встретили адвоката из преисподней, но, к счастью, он пришёл лишь затем, чтобы разрешить все вопросы, а не создавать проблемы. Как мистер Никкалс поживает?  
\- Мне кажется, нормально: практически всё время спал. Проснулся только один раз, и у него случился кратковременный панический приступ после того, как я рассказал ему, куда вы отправились. Но я успокоил его.  
\- Ты молодец! Понимаю его бурную реакцию: запаникуешь тут, а в его состоянии тем более. У нас вот какое дело: мы столкнулись с загадочным явлением, и я подумала, может быть ты сумеешь пролить свет на ситуацию.   
\- Хм, ладно... Что у вас случилось?   
\- Мистер Пот случайно проваливался через дыру в потолке комнаты, которая раньше была его спальней. С ним всё хорошо, но мы обнаружили странное, когда спустились туда, чтобы забрать его. Похоже, в этой комнате хранится целая коллекция музыкальных инструментов и звуковой аппаратуры.  
Наступила пауза.   
\- Да ладно? Серьёзно, что ли?  
\- Нет, я так прикалываюсь. Разумеется, серьезно. И твои согруппники не знают, почему эти вещи сюда перенесли. Понятное дело, инструменты должны храниться в студии, но, учитывая её состояние, лучше бы им лежать в надежном месте.  
\- Согласен. Не имею понятия, почему они там оказались. Мне известно только, что Нудл забрала кое-что с собой, когда уходила, и мы с Ди взяли пару инструментов. Когда я уходил, в студии оставалось запасное оборудование, но сейчас от той комнаты практически ничего не осталось. Вещи Мёрдока мы забирать не стали, и то лишь потому, что он сам остался в студии. Я думал, он давно вынес их оттуда.   
\- Стало быть, ты не в курсе дела?   
\- Впервые слышу.   
\- А кто-то посторонний мог их туда перенести? Взломщик, например?   
\- Сомневаюсь: только у нашей группы и у тебя хватит духу зайти внутрь. К тому же, Мёрдок оставался в студии до недавнего времени. Жил в своём "Виннибаго" до тех пор, пока не отправился в ад, спасать Нудл. Да и с какой стати взломщику перетаскивать наши инструменты в подвал?  
\- Не имею представления. Просто я поразмыслила и пришла к выводу, что если мисс Нудл была в тюрьме, а мистер Пот вряд ли бы догадался сделать нечто подобное, значит, из вариантов остаётесь только ты или мистер Никкалс. Или хотя бы один из вас должен быть в курсе произошедшего.   
\- Ну... теперь, когда я всё обдумал, мне кажется, что, скорее всего, именно Мёрдок их туда перенёс. Потому что он после нашего ухода провел в студии очень много времени. Но вот с какой стати?.. - Рассел на секунду умолк. - Погоди-ка... он что-то говорил мне; судя по всему, относящееся к этому. После моего рассказа о том, что вы все уехали в «Конг», первым делом к нему в голову пришла мысль... он что-то сказал про поиск и спасение вещей, и то, как вы, вероятно, ничего не сможете найти. С какой стати ему заводить разговор об этом?   
\- Если только он не знал наверняка, что здесь действительно есть, что искать, - закончила Джиллиан.   
Несколько секунд они провели в молчании, обдумывая всё это.   
\- Мне сходить, спросить у него? - Поинтересовался Рассел.   
\- Нет, оставь его, ему нужно отдохнуть. Мы сами разберемся. Следи за обстановкой и звони мне, если что-нибудь случится.   
\- Да, разумеется. О, и если вы найдете какой-нибудь из моих барабанов, то, если вас не затруднит...  
Она улыбнулась:  
\- Об этом не волнуйся. Счастливо тебе. 

***

  
Джиллиан закрыла раскладной телефон и пошла обратно, вниз по лестнице, погруженная в свои мысли.   
К тому моменту, как она вернулась в спальню, большинство футляров уже открыли, инструменты разложили на полу, а два музыканта и адвокат заканчивали просмотр их содержимого.   
\- Что сказал Рассел? - Спросила Нудл, едва завидев Джиллиан.   
Парни тоже посмотрели на неё.   
\- Он тоже об этом не знал, - Джиллиан вошла в комнату и скрестила руки. - Но он считает, что к этому причастен мистер Никкалс.   
Нудл покачала головой:   
\- Нет, это за пределами моего понимания. Мёрдок ко многим вещам относится наплевательски, но только не к нашей музыке. Он бы никогда не оставил инструменты здесь, без какого-либо…   
Все смотрели на неё, ожидая, пока она закончит свою мысль.   
\- Какого либо чего? – Спросил ТуДи.   
Команда заметила, что Нудл смотрит на что-то в одном из углов. Там была свалена в кучу очередная порция оборудования – ничего заслуживающего столь пристального внимания.   
Вещью, которой они не придали значения, но девочка очень заинтересовалась, оказалось изображением на черном корпусе, едва заметном между двумя усилителями. Образ крылатого существа. Стоило взгляду Нудл упасть на него, как она поняла, что видела этот чехол для инструмента раньше… во всех сыгранных ими концертных турах, и здесь в студии.   
Не говоря ни слова, Нудл подошла к стопке и перебрала всё, пока не сумела вытащить искомое. Она поставила чемодан на пол и встала на колени перед ним. Корпус покрывали наклейки, одна из которых изображала замеченное ею крылатое существо, а также название, которое она ожидала увидеть: «Black Sabbath». Остальные наклейки изображали лейблы таких групп, как The Clash, Dr. Dre, AC/DC, Death from Above и прочих. Но самым заметным отличием конкретного футляра был длинный гитарный гриф на одном конце и гигантская «V» на другом.   
\- Этого не может быть, - едва слышно прошептала Нудл. Дрожащими руками она взялась за бегунок молнии и открыла чехол, обнаружив внутри красную бас-гитару «Gibson Flying V».   
\- ТуДи, - по-прежнему не в силах отойти от шока, произнесла Нудл, глядя на него снизу вверх, - это “Эль Диабло”.   
У ТуДи отпала челюсть.  
\- Чёрт возьми, ты уверена?   
\- Вне всяких сомнений, - она тронула гитарный гриф, ощущая исходящую от инструмента ауру и вибрацию, всколыхнувшие в её памяти огонь адских недр и прочие прелести подземного мира. Знаменитый подарок для Мёрдока, присланный прямиком из Ада; бесценный предмет его коллекции.   
\- Погодите, так вот, значит, как выглядит “Эль Диабло”? - Спросил Кэллум, глядя на шокированную маленькую гитаристку. Джиллиан ничего не сказала. Она, судя по всему, стремилась осмыслить всю полученную информацию.   
\- Отлично, теперь я окончательно запуталась, - призналась Нудл, расстраиваясь всё сильнее с каждой минутой. - Эта гитара… для Мёрдока практически священна, сколь бы странно это ни звучало. Он никому не позволял даже прикасаться к ней. Почему он… зачем ему так поступать?   
Джиллиан присела на корточки и внимательно рассмотрела на инструмент, а затем кинула взгляд через плечо в сторону своего зятя.   
\- Кэллум, Лил рассказывала тебе историю Артура Уэссекса?   
Участников группы внезапный неожиданный вопрос застал врасплох, они замерли и в недоумении воззрились на целительницу. Но в тот же миг увидели, широко распахиваются глаза Кэллума по мере того, как кусочки мозаики складываются у него в голове.   
\- Да, однажды я слышал эту историю из её уст, - он улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Думаю, ты права, Джилли: в обоих случаях есть что-то общее.   
\- Общее между чем и чем? - Спросила Нудл.   
Джиллиан встала.   
\- Извини, мы не хотели вас запутать. Артур Уэссекс - наш предок и, я предполагаю, его история может относиться к тому, что здесь произошло.   
Расхаживая по комнате, Джиллиан приступила к рассказу:  
\- Уэссекс жил в середине 17-го века. Как и мы, он защищал людей от тёмных сил. Когда ему было за тридцать, он столкнулся с таким врагом, что сразу стало ясно: эта схватка будет последней, ему не дожить до того момента, когда он сам сможет поведать историю этой победы. Род занятий нашего клана часто вынуждает нас принимать непростые решения, и он решил пожертвовать собой ради убийства этого существа, тем самым защитив свою семью и многие невинные души. Стоило ему принять решение, Уэссекс привел свои дела в порядок и попрощался с семьей. Однако, согласно легенде, последней его волей было собрать самое ценное имущество, принадлежавшее ему - оружие, которым он пользовался чаще всего, самые ценные книги, - и разместить всё это в доме, где он провел детство. Давно заброшенное здание прибывало в аварийном состоянии, и многие, кто знал Уэссекса, задавались вопросом, почему для столь дорогих вещей он выбрал именно этот, ненадежны дом.  
Джиллиан выдержала паузу.   
\- В нашем роду многие считают, причин у того выбора две. Первая: это было место, которое он хорошо знал, где произошли многие важные события в его жизни. И если в его сердце теплилась хоть малая искра надежды, что эти предметы ему ещё пригодятся, то следовало оставить их там, где будет легко найти. Второй причиной, возможно, послужило желание удостовериться, что если он не вернётся… эти вещи гарантированно не перейдут в руки кому-то другому. Место, безгранично любимое им, поглотит их, и в нем они останутся. Это лучше, чем позволить завладеть ими тому, для кого их ценность не будет иметь ни малейшего значения. Несмотря на это, большинство согласились, что, совершая последний акт, он пошёл на встречу своей судьбе.   
\- Он... он вернулся? - Спросил ТуДи.   
Джиллиан покачала головой:   
\- Нет. Он умер, но победил монстра, и своим благородным поступком спас бесчисленное число людей. Но мы помним его историю не только из-за его героизма, а ещё и на тот случай, если когда-нибудь, упаси нас боги, возникнет необходимость принять такое же решение, какое принял он. Ещё история напоминает нам о том, как важно урегулировать все наши дела, если шанс сделать это нам посчастливится обрести.   
Джиллиан снова присела возле бас-гитары.   
\- Конечно, я не могу сказать наверняка, но самая верная теория, которую я могу выдвинуть, глядя на всё это… полагаю, мистер Никкалс, скорее всего, не надеялся вернуться из Ада.   
\- Нет, это не правда, - возразил ТуДи. - Перед тем, как спуститься, он велел нам ждать его возвращения с Нудл.   
\- Полагаю, Синий… и позволю себе выдвинуть теорию… он надеялся вернуться, но… он умный человек, и наверняка догадывался, что все обстоятельства обернуться против него.   
Сколь бы сильно ТуДи ни хотелось опровергнуть это, спорить со столь весомыми аргументами он не мог. Нудл просто сидела и слушала.   
Джиллиан продолжала:   
\- Оставляя всё это здесь, басист вашей группы мог руководствоваться теми же принципами, что и Уэссекс. Пускай здание рушится, но подвал, скорее всего, выдержит большую часть повреждений, поэтому у Мёрдока будет шанс забрать инструменты, если он вернётся. А если судьба откажет ему в такой милости… тогда, рано или поздно, здание, в стенах которого он столько всего успел совершить, погребет их под собой, и больше никто не сумеет ими воспользоваться. Сложив всё здесь… особенно её, - Джиллиан коснулась бас-гитары, - таким образом он попытаться восстановить контроль над обстоятельствами, или, возможно, завершить то, что он должен был сделать в своем собственном уме.   
\- Но всё равно, почему именно здесь? - Спросила Нудл. - Основное здание значительно надёжнее. Зачем приносить всё в комнату ТуДи?   
Джиллиан упёрлась локтями в колени, сложила руки в замок и опустила на них подбородок.   
\- Ещё раз: я лишь предполагаю, но... может быть, если ему пришлось выбирать между двумя комнатами в подвале, то... вероятно, как вариант, его больше привлекла комната своего товарища по группе, - в конце концов она глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. - В любом случае, вы, ребята, с ним знакомы лучше, чем я. Мои теории хоть немного соответствуют реальности?  
ТуДи почесал макушку, раздумывая над этим. Нудл глубоко вздохнула, стараясь не терять спокойствие. Если Мёрдок так поступил, это могло означать лишь одно: её басиста, которого ничем не проймёшь, посетили сомнения, когда дело дошло до миссии в аду. Необъяснимый, казалось бы, поступок обрёл смысл: собственная гордость велела Мёрдоку похоронить всё это, включая любимую бас-гитару, чтобы они не достались тем, кто решит использовать инструменты в менее почётном деле, чем великая группа «Гориллаз». Несмотря на все возникавшие между ними проблемы, недопонимание в прошлом и несовершенство взаимоотношений, каждого из них и всей группы в целом: если квартет распадётся, та самая группа прекратит своё существование… «Гориллаз» исчезнут навеки. Нудл не могла обвинять Мёрдока в желании сделать захоронить всё это под землёй, если группа не сможет продолжать своё дело. И не могла забыть, что всё, совершённое им на прошлой неделе, было сделано ради группы... ради неё.   
\- Полагаю, вы правы, - тихо сказала она.   
Джиллиан встала.   
\- Ну, как бы то ни было, наши находки могут принести пользу, - целительница окинула комнату быстрым взглядом, проверяя, какими предметами они располагают. - Не претендую на звание психиатра, но у меня есть небольшой опыт столкновения со смертью лицом к лицу, и в нашем клане знают многих, с кем случалось подобное. Распространённым последствием является то, что у прошедших через это людей происходит переосмысление жизненных ценностей, в результате чего они чувствуют себя потерянными, и нервничают из-за этого. Я размышляла о мистере Никкалсе и резких переменах его настроения, в результате чего пришла к выводу, что причина у них может быть точно такая же.   
Кэллум, тихо стоявший сзади, произнёс:  
\- И у клана О’Дэйр и их потомков есть проверенный временем рецепт для людей, оказавшихся в подобной ситуации.   
\- Какой? – Спросила Нудл, ожидая услышать о каком-то народном средстве или духовной практике.   
\- Возвращение к нормальной жизни, - ответил Кэллум. Нудл и ТуДи уставились на него во все глаза, уверенные, что упустили нечто важное.   
Видя их замешательство, Джиллиан пояснила:  
\- Мы считаем, что один из лучших способов помочь тому, кто оказался на грани гибели и выжил – позволить ему в полной мере ощутить, что всё хорошо. Напомнить, что в душе он остался тем же человеком, каким был прежде, вне зависимости от произошедшего. Мистеру Никкалсу может понадобиться небольшой стимул к жизни после того, как он восстановит свои силы, и напоминание о том, ради чего он жил до того, как случилась вся эта жуть. Мы же в данную секунду окружены предметами, способными нам помочь в этом деле, особенно тот маленький подарочек из ада на полу, - и она легонько толкнула бас-гитару мыском ноги. – Как думаете, это ему поможет?  
ТуДи и Нудл обменялись взглядами:  
\- Ну… - начал ТуДи, - мне кажется, я вижу вон там синтезатор.   
Нудл улыбнулась:   
\- И есть пара старых гитар, - добавила она, - и барабанная установка.   
Джиллиан улыбнулась им обоим в ответ.   
\- Кэллум, поможешь нам отнести часть инструментов в коттедж? Думаю, пришло время вернуть в нашу жизнь немного музыки.


	26. Глава 26

\- Вот это ничего себе, - воскликнул Рассел из дверного проема. - Нам этого всего хватит, чтобы целый тур организовать.   
Реплика относилась к синтезатору, ударной установке, электрогитаре, бас-гитаре и усилителю, которые Джиллиан, ТуДи, Нудл и Кэллум несли по дорожке, ведущей к коттеджу. Погода не утратила своё серое и пасмурное настроение, но, по крайней мере, дождь на время прекратился. Хоббс отошёл в сторону, позволяя им войти, а затем помог разложить всё добро в гостиной, с волнением заметив, что они нашли барабаны. У него даже пальцы зачесались от тоски по инструменту.   
\- О, добрались, наконец-то, - драматично прокомментировала Стерен, порхая по комнате. – С пациентом всё хорошо, так что я полетела. Скажу охранникам, что они могут оставить свои посты, - с этими словами фея пронеслась над их головами прежде, чем кто-либо успел возразить.   
\- Рад видеть тебя, Стерен, - крикнул ей вслед Кэллум, когда она приблизилась к открытой двери и быстро превратилась в удаляющееся пятнышко.   
\- Каким охранникам? - Спросила Нудл.   
Продолжая складывать вещи, Джиллиан говорила:  
\- Помнишь, как ты волновался из-за нападения на коттедж? Мы со Стерен попросили наших друзей присмотреть за домом, пока нас не было.   
\- Подождите, так за нами следили? - Спросил Рассел.   
\- Ну… и да, и нет. Технически они не люди.   
Рассел не успел спросить, что это за «не люди» такие, поскольку Кэллум прервал его:  
\- О, а Вы, должно быть Рассел Хоббс? - Спросил он взволнованно, схватил руку барабанщика и пожал её. - Приятно познакомиться. Я Ваш большой поклонник.   
Рассела это заявление ошеломило, но годы общения с фанатами помогли ему сохранить хладнокровие:   
\- Спасибо, чувак… А ты кто такой будешь?   
Джиллиан быстро представила своего родственника, и все они вспомнили, что произошло в «Конге». Черёд настоящего шока для Хоббса подошёл тогда, когда Нудл показал ему черный футляр с гитаройы «Gibson Flying V».   
\- Чёрт побери, - Рассел посмотрел вниз, едва веря своим глазам. - Он оставил её в подвале? - Он вздохнул, понимая, какие выводы можно сделать на основе этой новой информации, и всего, что приключилось ранее с их басистом. - Должно быть, ему пришлось пройти тяжёлые испытания.   
\- Он ещё спит? - Спросила Джиллиан, принёсшая пакет со льдом для лодыжки ТуДи.   
Рассел кивнул.   
\- Сейчас он в этом нуждается, как никогда, - добавил он мрачно, и, хотя не стал вдаваться в подробности, Джиллиан догадалась, что наблюдение за товарищем по группе его в этом убедило на сто процентов.   
Кэллум потер рукой тыльную сторону шеи:  
\- Полагаю, сейчас не лучшее время для встречи с последним участником группы?   
Джиллиан резко выдохнула:  
\- Угадал. Я понимаю, дорогой, что ты жаждешь встретиться с ним, но ему нужен отдых. И я сомневаюсь, что он будет признателен, если незнакомым людям разрешат его лицезреть в нынешнем состоянии.  
Адвокат поднял руки, признавая её безоговорочную правоту:  
\- Я тебя понял, Джилли. Что ж, не сочтите за грубость, но Лил ждёт моего возвращения домой, и я не имею права заставлять жену волноваться. Рад был познакомиться со всеми вами.   
\- Большое спасибо за помощь, - сказала Нудл, пожимая ему руку.   
ТуДи и Рассел сделали то же самое, а Джиллиан обняла его, прежде чем он ушёл в темнеющую сельскую местность.   
\- Хм, а как он доберется до дома? - Спросил Рассел.   
\- Тем же путём, каким пришёл, - ответила Джиллиан, не вдаваясь в подробности. – Кто хочет поужинать?

***

  
Тот вечер, следующий день и ночь прошли для Мёрдока, как в туманной дымке. В конце концов, поддавшись мысли, что ему нужно отдыхать, пока есть возможность, он перестал сопротивляться и просто уснул.   
Время от времени он ненадолго просыпался, и почти каждый раз хотя бы один человек, но стоял на стрёме, сразу же “набрасываясь” на него со своей заботой. Джиллиан осматривала его или меняла повязки. Если не она, то один, или несколько участников группы были рядом, с водой или тарелкой супа. Он без жалоб проходил обследование, перевязку, воду и суп – просто, потому что сил сопротивляться не осталось. Он почти не разговаривал, разве что спрашивал время. Как только заканчивалась очередная процедура, он снова погружался в небытие. Так продолжалось приблизительно тридцать шесть часов подряд. 

***

  
На следующее утро Мёрдок снова проснулся от очень слабого звука электрогитары.   
Некоторое время он прислушивался, наслаждаясь звуком, ритмом... прежде чем задался вопросом, кто играет. Бросив взгляд, увидел, что кроме него, в комнате никого нет, и пришел к выводу, что музыка доносится из другой части дома. Он также слышал разговоры, длинные беседы, но решил просто проигнорировать это и снова заснуть.   
Но затем к гитаре присоединились удары барабана, и это заставило его обратить более пристальное внимание. Барабанам-то откуда здесь взяться? Любопытство пересилило желание спать, и еще несколько мгновений он обсуждал с самим собой, как поступить. В итоге, принял следующее решение: в этой комнате он пробыл достаточно долго, так что пора проверить, не разучился ли он ходить.   
Сдернув простыни, Мёрдок сел, и тут же у него закружилась голова. Абстрагировавшись от этого, он осмотрел себя. Он был в хлопчатобумажных штанах, топлес, выше пояса облачённый лишь в бинты, обмотанные вокруг живота. Мёрдок попытался перекинуть ноги через край постели, на что живот отозвался болезненным несогласием. Не обращая на это внимания, он спустил ноги вниз, и, встав обеими ступнями на пол, принял сидячее положение. Положив руки на матрас, постарался оценить, сколь сильный толчок ему потребуется, чтобы встать.   
“Возможно, идея прогуляться не так хороша, как казалось” - подумалось ему. Всего несколько движений дались Медсу настолько титаническим усилием, что он чуть не передумал и не вернулся к подушке. Но тут победило упрямство.   
\- Нет уж, дудки, - подумал Мёрдок. - Больше ни минуты не потрачу в этой постели. Я встаю.  
Оттолкнувшись руками, он с трудом поднялся на ноги. Вернув себе вертикальное положение, на секунду покачнулся. Комната закружилась, живот продолжал протестовать, но Мёрдок устоял. Он попытался дотянуться до комода, надеясь получить хоть какую-то опору, и ощутил предмет на руке, тянущий обратно: напоминание о том, что у него по-прежнему стоит внутривенная капельница. Мёрдок потянулся, чтобы вытащить её, но передумал, решив, что сломанная игла в вене вряд ли поможет ситуации. Придётся везти капельницу за собой. Кроме того, у стойки, на которой висела ёмкость с физиологическим раствором, имелись колёсики и, пусть Мёрдоку неприятно было это признавать,он мог опереться на неё во время передвижения.   
Он схватился за стойку аккурат перед тем, как у него подкосились ноги, использовав опору, чтобы сохранить вертикальное положение. Усилием ставя ноги одна перед другой, он заставил себя двигаться, прокладывая себе путь из спальни в коридор, следуя за музыкой.   
Мёрдок ещё не видел эту часть дома: по крайней мере, будучи в сознании. Медленное продвижение, одна рука на стойке капельницы, другая держится за на стену. Но чудо свершилось – мог идти. Наконец, он добрался до гостиной… с прилегающей кухней; очаровательная обстановочка. Его пока никто не заметил, поэтому Медс прилёг на стену коридора в попытке не тратить и без того скудные силы, наблюдая забавное зрелище.   
Открытое пространство в центре комнаты создали за счет того, что всю мебель придвинули к стенам и под большое окно. Джиллиан с удовольствием показала ТуДи, как пользоваться посохом, одновременно оберегая парня от того, чтобы он не поранился.   
\- Ты необходимо запомнить, - говорила она, - что середина посоха используется редко. Почти всегда работают концы, независимо от того, заходишь ли ты сбоку, - и она низко махнула посохом, - или производишь толкающее движение, - подтверждая свои слова демонстрацией.   
ТуДи попробовал повторить, и лишь чудом не зацепил потолочный светильник.  
\- С люстрой, с люстрой аккуратнее! - Крикнула Джиллиан.   
Мёрдок подавил смешок. Пока ТуДи приносил извинения, басист осмотрелся и обнаружил, что Нудл сидит на спинке отодвинутой в сторону кушетки и играет на гитаре, а Расс на маленькой барабанной установке отсчитывает такт. Причудливым образом, представшая перед главой группы сцена создавала ощущение домашнего уюта.   
Всё шло бы своим чередом ещё некоторое время, не посмотри Джиллиан случайно туда, где стоял басист. При виде него, её глаза широко распахнулись.   
\- О, Господи! – Вскрикнула она и уронила свой посох, который, к сожалению, запутался в ногах ТуДи и заставил того упасть. Джиллиан, похоже, не заметила, вместо этого сосредоточилась на том, чтобы быстрее добраться до басиста. – Ты что здесь забыл?!   
Мёрдок пожал плечами. Вот напасть, даже от этого движения по телу прокатилась волна боли.   
\- Услышал музыку, - просто ответил он.   
Она попыталась взять его за руку.   
\- Иди спать немедленно.   
Её тон пресекал любые возражения, но Мёрдока это не останавливало.   
\- Я в полнейшем порядке, - заявил он целительнице, пытаясь отмахнуться от неё, но не преуспел.   
\- Ты вообще не в порядке: подлечился, безусловно, но полное выздоровления наступит не скоро. - Джиллиан посмотрела через плечо на ошеломленных гитаристку и барабанщика. - Помогите мне, а?   
Сидящий на полу ТуДи с некоторой тревогой наблюдал за происходящим. Тем не менее, раз к Медсу вернулся дух спорщика, должно быть, ему в самом деле стало лучше. Нудл и Рассел направились к Мёрдоку, но ему удалось отодвинуться.   
\- Отвалите, дайте мне ненадолго выйти из спальни. О десяти минутах прошу, не больше. Хотите, чтобы клаустрофобией заболел, вдобавок ко всему прочему?   
Во вздохе Джиллиан послышалась обречённость.  
\- Давай мы хоть на диван тебя положим.   
\- Да ладно тебе, я в нор…  
\- Никкалс, сядь пока ты не упал.

Компания усадила Мёрдока на диван, а он всеми силами попытался скрыть, сколь великое счастье испытал от возможности не стоять на ногах, и как сильно его утомило то небольшое путешествие по коридору. Однако Мёрдок продолжал улыбаться. Злящаяся Джиллиан казалась ему чертовски привлекательной.   
После того, как она разобралась со стойкой для капельницы, она высказала своё раздражение:   
\- Ты что вытворяешь, до сердечного приступа меня хочешь довести? Верх гениальности: напугать до смерти единственного человека, который может подлатать тебя после того, как ты сломаешь себе что-нибудь, разгуливая вот так. - Джиллиан осмотрела Мёрдока, проверила бинты, убедилась, что швы на месте и далее по списку. – Хорошо ещё, серьёзных увечий себе не нанёс, - она покачала головой. – Поверить не могу в такую беспечность. У тебя ума не хватило подумать, до чего ты можешь доиграться?   
Мёрдок отмахнулся:  
\- Ну, так не доигрался же, правда? Мне просто было любопытно, откуда доносится музыка, так что успокойся, никто не умер, - на последних двух словах интонация Медса непроизвольно изменилась, поскольку взгляды собравшихся стали какими-то подозрительными. Надеясь сменить тему, Мёрдок посмотрел на продолжающего сидеть на полу ТуДи. - Разумнее было бы изучать техники монахов Шаолиня на улице, где невозможно разнести весь дом, не находите?   
ТуДи поднялся на ноги.  
\- Там дождь, - заметил он.   
Никкалс выглянул в окно и действительно увидел ливень, удивившись, как он не заметил его раньше.   
\- Ну, конечно, не дай Бог намокнуть, - он хотел добавить что-то ещё, но почувствовал сильную тошноту, и ему пришлось сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не вывернуть внутренности прямо на ковёр.   
\- Тебя тошнит? - Спросил Рассел.   
\- Нет, - выдохнул Мёрдок.   
«Глотай, глотай, глотай…»   
\- Никкалс, дыши, - перед ним появилось ведро. У целительницы, как всегда, ситуация была под контролем. Но к тому моменту Медс все взял свой организм под контроль.   
Джиллиан громко вздохнула:  
\- Поищу что-нибудь, что успокоит твой желудок. Ведро далеко не убирай.   
Когда она ушла, Нудл села рядом с Мёрдоком.   
\- Мы очень рады видеть, что ты снова на ногах, мне будет спокойнее, если ты подождёшь немного, пока не восстановишь все силы.   
Рассел прислонился к краю дивана.   
\- Не могу не согласиться. Ты в курсе, что у тебя лицо сейчас такого же цвета, как потолок? – Заметил Расс.   
Мёрдок взглянул на белый гипсовый потолок и пожал плечами:  
\- Интересно, чего вы ожидали. Что я встану со смертного одра свеженьким, как маргаритка?   
Упоминание смерти вызвало в сердцах новый резонанс, но Рассел не стал концентрироваться на данной теме, смягчив свой тон:  
\- Тебе нужно что-нибудь?   
\- Нет, - ответил Мёрдок, стараясь казаться равнодушным, хотя на это, конечно же, никто не купился.   
Нудл сложила руки на коленях:  
\- Мы поговорили с представителем ада в «Конге». Похоже, все обвинения с нас сняты.   
\- Великолепно, - только и сумел сказать Мёрдок. Теперь, когда он проспал пару дней и мог ясно мыслить, подобный исход не стал для него сюрпризом. Он был почти уверен, что расплатился по всем счетам. Тем не менее, выразить признательность было необходимо. - Спасибо, - пробормотал Мёрдок, опуская глаза.   
Наступила неловкая пауза. В надежде снять напряжение, Мёрдок переключил внимание на гитару, которую Нудл отложил в сторону, и барабанную установку поблизости; хотя догадывался, откуда они взялись, всё равно спросил:  
\- Где нашли оборудование?   
\- В «Конге», - ответила Нудл. - Но ты заранее всё знал, верно?   
Все они сгорали от любопытства расспросить его именно об этом, но не знали, нужно ли подталкивать его к подробностям.   
Никкалс сохранял нейтральное выражение лица:  
\- Полагаю, вы добрались до подвала?   
\- Да.   
\- Я провалился сквозь потолок в свою бывшую комнату, - добавил ТуДи.   
Мёрдок какое-то время смотрел на него, а потом рассмеялся. Явно преодолевая боль, но ребята всё равно были счастливы видеть, как он смеётся, пусть даже над ТуДи.   
\- И почему я не удивлен, - наконец, выдавил он, схватившись за грудь и живот, борясь со снова подступающей тошнотой. - Чёрт, не могу сейчас смеяться.   
Джиллиан вернулась со стаканом, наполненным чем-то, похожим на мутную воду, и сунула его Мёрдоку в руку:  
\- Выпей.   
Он с подозрением взглянул на него:  
\- Это чего?   
\- Порошок имбиря и мяты, смешанный с водой. Поможет от остаточной тошноты... которую, кстати, ты сам себе организовал.  
Он смерил её хмурым взглядом, но смесь выпил.   
\- Хмм… - Мёрдок удивленно приподнял брови, возвращая стакан Джиллиан, - довольно вкусно.   
Стало ясно, что энергии на бодрствание у него остаётся всё меньше, потому Нудл решила рассказать ему про серьёзную проблему, с которой они столкнулись, пока он ещё здесь.   
\- Мёрдок, мы кое-что ещё нашли, пока были в «Конге», - девочка спрыгнула с дивана, направилась к шкафу у входной двери, и быстро вернулась с черным V-образным футляром для гитары.   
Как только басист увидел, что у Нудл в руках, он замер. На его лице отразилось изумление.  
\- О, боги подземные, вы её отыскали, - сказал он с придыханием.   
Нудл принесла футляр и положила ему на колени. Несколько секунд Мёрдок водил пальцами по его краям, прежде чем расстегнуть застежки и посмотреть, что лежит внутри. Его бас-гитара - в том виде, в каком он её оставил.   
\- Не думал, что когда-нибудь... - начал Мёрдок, но спохватился, вспомнив, что он здесь не один. Усилием воли успокоив свои чувства, но все же вынул инструмент из футляра.   
Никто в группе не был готов к тому, что Мёрдок едва ни выронил гитару из ослабевших рук, но из соображения такта не стали это комментировать. Нудл помогла приподнять и переложить инструмент на колени, убрав футляр, чтобы освободить место.   
\- Знаешь, - сказала она, - Джиллиан какое-то время работала над своими песнями, и последние два дня мы помогали ей заканчивать одну из них, пока ты отдыхал, - гитаристка посмотрела на целительницу. - Как считаете, мы можем попробовать? Этой песне жизненно необходим аккомпанемент бас-гитары.   
Джиллиан не хотела. Её пациенту действительно требовался отдых, особенно после этого нелепого блуждания по дому. Но, в то же время, небольшой музыкальный праздник может принести пользу: если не физическую, то духовную уж точно. Кроме того, она видела обнадеженные взгляды товарищей Мёрдока по группе. Джиллиан снова вздохнула.   
\- Доставай синтезатор, я принесу мою гитару, - но она предупреждающе подняла палец. - Всего один прогон, и без возражений.   
Через несколько минут они расселись по комнате на диванах и стульях. Джиллиан не покидало волнение на счёт того, выдержит ли басист всё это, но им всем было прекрасно известно, что тот не намерен отступать.   
Рассел начал играть на барабанах, отбивая быстрый ритм, а ТуДи - на клавишных. Гитары Нудл и Джиллиан вступили в свои партии, а Джиллиан добавила вокал. Мёрдок с минуту прислушивался, считая удары барабана. После некоторого колебания, зная, что все смотрят на него, он позволил басу зазвучать.   
И… это получилось отлично, удивив даже его самого. То, что он придумал, прекрасно соответствовало песне, и он не выпал из такта ни разу, пока они играли вместе. Нудл даже попробовала соло на полпути. Они словно вернулись в былые времена, а Джиллиан просто стала очередным приглашённым музыкантом.   
Закончив, Мёрдок откинулся на спинку дивана и закрыл глаза, продолжая держать руки на басу. Измученный, но всё равно довольный. То, чего он не осознавал, но все присутствующие заметили: на его губах играла едва различимая, искренняя улыбка, какую они давным-давно не видели.   
\- Теперь спать пойдёшь, а, мистер Никкалс? - Спросила Джиллиан, откладывая собственный инструмент.   
Он открыл глаза и изогнул бровь, глядя на неё:  
\- Время вышло, надзиратель? - Он вздохнул и снова попытался сесть. - Да, я иду. Я просто… должен был увидеть… понимаешь?   
Разумеется, она понимала его. Равно, как Нудл и Рассел. ТуДи выглядел задумчивым, но ему объяснят это позже.   
\- Проводим тебя, - заявила Джиллиан. - Мы поработаем над песней позже. И ты останешься в постели. Если тебе снова захочется побегать, я прикую тебя к стене.   
\- Я всё понял, понял, - ответил он вяло, но всё же с усмешкой.   
Пока компания вела Мердока до комнаты, никто не сомневался, что, пускай физически он сделал лишь пару шагов, сам по себе это огромный шаг вперёд.


	27. Эпилог

_Три недели спустя…_

Нудл собрала свои немногочисленные вещи, остававшиеся в коттедже. Живя здесь, «Гориллаз» успели прикупить одежду и другие предметы во время поездок в город, принесли уцелевшее из «Конга». Найденные музыкальные инструменты ещё вчера отправили на арендованном грузовике, и теперь группа забирала последние свои вещи.   
Нудл выглянула в окно, и увиденное озарило её лицо улыбкой: Джиллиан и ТуДи устроили на лужайке последний спарринг с боевыми посохами. За пару недель ТуДи научился неплохо обращаться с посохом, а Джиллиан оказалась терпеливым и эффективным учителем. Однако новообретённому таланту певца целительницы было ещё далеко, и в данный момент он изо всех сил пытался не подпускать её близко. До Нудл не долетали разговоры, но у гитаристки сложилось впечатление, что Джиллиан его провоцирует, а он, будучи пацифистом, старается просто не попасть под удар.   
Последние несколько недели жизни в коттедже прошли в спокойной обстановке, подарив компании шанс на отдых, которого они так ждали. Мирными вечерами Джиллиан рассказывала им истории и легенды, передаваемые кельтами из поколения в поколение. Нудл большую часть времени проводила с гитарой, работая над новыми мелодиями. К гитаристке часто присоединялись другие участники группы и даже Джиллиан. ТуДи сосредоточился на изучении боя с посохом. Рассел даже возродил старое увлечение таксидермией, но занимался этим на улице, чтобы не провоцировать истерику у чувствительной хозяйки дома.   
А Мёрдок…   
Народ сошёлся во мнении, что он вполне выздоровел, учитывая все обстоятельства. Ребята воочию увидели множество приёмов целительского искусства, которые клан Джиллиан применяет на протяжении веков в сочетании с традиционной медициной. Они впервые познакомились с такими вещами, как рефлексология*, энергия кристаллов, благовония и лечебные ванны, которые были предназначены для перестройки чакр и очищения физического существа… или, по крайней мере, так гласили объяснения Джиллиан.   
Мёрдок, хотя и был настроен скептически, покорно принимал всё, но с недоверием... по крайней мере, в течение первой недели или около того. Но, как они и опасались, после того, как он окреп и перестал нуждаться в многочасовом сне, необходимость проводить столько времени в постели его, всё-таки, утомила и сделала неуёмным. Приходилось его от этого отвлекать, чтобы Медс не сводил с ума себя и окружающих. Бас-гитара лежала в пределах досягаемости, а писать музыку можно и лёжа. Ему принесли стереосистему и наушники, чтобы он мог слушать радио. Он даже прочитал книги Джиллиан, поглощая тома о демонологии и друидах, и просматривал её фолианты по кельтской истории и магии стихии земли.   
Постельный режим и навыки Джиллиан возымели эффект. В последние недели своего лечения Мёрдок, хоть и не вернул себе былое здоровье, а до полного выздоровления путь ему предстоял уж точно неблизкий, однако стоял на ногах, и готов был во всём происходящем принимать деятельное участие. Таким образом, ребята медленно, но верно возвращались в привычный мир. Даже отправились в паб в соседнем городе, чтобы послушать, как Джиллиан с друзьями исполняет народную музыку. Группа села на самый дальний ряд - на случай, если их узнают, но в маленьком городке этого не случилось, к вящему их удивлению.   
Но время пришло. Джиллиан сняла у Мёрдока швы, он выздоровел достаточно, чтобы действовать самостоятельно, без медицинского наблюдения, и команде предстояло вернуться к своей прежней жизни... Думать о чём, признаться честно, Нудл было немного страшновато. Последние два года она провела в аду и не знала, как теперь вливаться в мир живых. До сих пор никаких контактов с внешним миром, кроме коттеджа и той ночи в пабе, где их никто не узнал, у неё не было. Как теперь ей привыкать к нахождению в центре внимания, или в больших городах, или просто… где угодно?   
Неоспоримым фактом являлось и то, что вскоре после их расставания она начнёт скучать по Джиллиан. Вся команда будет скучать, но Нудл сильнее всех. Сколь бы сильно ни любила она мальчишек, они... ну, всегда останутся мальчишками. Приятно, когда рядом есть ещё девушка, с которой можно и спарринг устроить, и помузицировать, и пообщаться о женском. Нудл размышляла, не попросить ли ей Джиллиан пойти с ними. У них наверняка нашлось бы для неё подходящее место в “Конге” и в туре, будь то роль музыкант, или кого-то из помощников за кулисами. Но чем больше она задумывалась, тем яснее понимала: Джиллиан никогда не отринет свои обязательства перед кланом.   
Нахмурившись, Нудл застегнула молнию на спортивной сумке, затем на куртке, и схватила сумку, готовая выйти на улицу.   
Дождевые потоки иссякли. Стоило гитаристке выйти на лужайку перед домом, она увидела сидящего в кресле Мёрдока, который наблюдал за спаррингом, поставив ноги на свою сумку. С тех пор, как к нему вернулась способность ходить, он вынужденно передвигался, опираясь на трость, и сейчас рассеянно крутил её в руке. Отшутившись, что с палкой стал ещё сильнее похож на престарелого чудика, Медс всё же прислушался к совету Джиллиан и активно им пользовался. Скорее всего, теперь они с тросточкой не разлей вода на долгое время. Нудл присела на лужайку рядом с басистом.   
\- Давай, давай, - подбодрила Джиллиан, вновь атакуя певца, но не касаясь его. - Перестань изображать удары и ударь меня по-настоящему.   
ТуДи заблокировал взмах посохом, но еле-еле.   
\- Да ладно, я не хочу тебя бить.   
\- Ничего со мной не будет, не бойся, - она попыталась нанести удар сверху, но снова уперлась в блок.   
\- Я бы не был так уверен, - ответил он, затаив дыхание, и заблокировал следующий удар. - Ты знаешь, я как слон в посудной лавке, когда дело касается аккуратности.   
\- Ничего, потерплю, - Джиллиан попыталась сделать подсечку снизу, но ТуДи ловко увернулся.   
\- Давай, приятель, положи её на обе лопатки, - крикнул Мёрдок с импровизированной трибуны. - Пусть приложится как следует пятой точкой!   
Джиллиан обернулась к хулигану и вопросительно выгнула бровь:  
\- Ты мне сейчас инцидент с иглоукалыванием припомнил?   
\- А ты думала, - холодно ответил он, оскалившись знаменито ухмылкой.   
Джиллиан повернулась к своему сопернику.   
\- Как бы то ни было, он прав. Мы ведь уже это проходили. Сделай выпад посохом в мою сторону. Без практики ты не сможешь научиться.   
Рассел вышел со своей сумкой и встал по другую сторону от Мёрдока, чтобы посмотреть, чем дело кончится.   
Наконец осмелевший ТуДи провел атакующий маневр. Джиллиан тут же схватилась за бок, вскрикнув от боли.   
\- О, нет! - Воскликнул певец, подходя к ней. - Прости, пожалуйста, я случайно...   
Без предупреждения молодая женщина схватила посох обеими руками и подсекла парня под коленки. Он с кряхтением растянулся на земле, продолжая сжимать свое оружие, и Джиллиан не позволила ему подняться, уткнув конец посоха ему в грудь.   
\- Вот тебе ценный урок, Синий, - Джиллиан нависла над ним. - Не приближайтесь к противнику, если не уверен, что он не сможет ответить. Иначе вот что произойдет, - Джиллиан убрала посох в сторону и протянула ему руку, помогая подняться.   
Он потянулся, чтобы взять свой посох, но вдруг резко схватил ртом воздух и свободной рукой дотянулся до спины.   
\- Ты ж блин! Похоже, я что-то себе отбил.   
Джиллиан присела на корточки, сразу же войдя в образ профессионального доктора.  
\- Где болит?  
Стоило ей опуститься, ТуДи он быстро использовал свой посох, чтобы уронить Джиллиан на землю, где навалился на неё и прижал своим оружием.  
\- Чтоб мне провалиться! - Выдохнул Мёрдок, наклоняясь вперед от переизбытка эмоций. На мгновение воцарилась всепоглощающая ошеломленная тишина... которую нарушила засмеявшаяся Джиллиан.   
\- Очень хорошо, приятель, блестяще сыграно.  
Вид у ТуДи был не менее шокированный, чем у остальных, но он затем улыбнулся:  
\- Да, у меня всё получилось, правда же?   
Он слез с неё, поднялся и протянул руку, которую она приняла, вставая.   
Встав на ноги, она посмотрела на троицу с сумками.   
\- Ну, что, пора?  
\- Полагаю, да, - откликнулся Рассел. - Грузовики подъехали к студии, сейчас заберут последние инструменты, и мы сможем прокатиться на них автостопом.   
\- Вам есть, где остановиться? – Уже не в первый раз спросила Джиллиан.   
\- Мы об этом позаботились, - подтвердила Нудл.   
Пока Нудл и Рассел помогали Мёрдоку подняться, ТуДи схватил его сумку и вернул посох, служивший ему на тренировке. Джиллиан остановила его порыв движением руки:   
\- Забирай с собой, приятель.   
\- Чего? Нет, я не могу.  
\- Бери, бери. Ты его заслужил. Попрактикуешься с ним ещё. Уверена, мисс Нудл станет отличным спарринг-партнером. Смотри только, чтобы она тебя не задела.   
Певец улыбнулся и попытался обнять Джиллиан, но остановился, видимо, постеснявшись. Пожав плечами, она сократила дистанцию и обняла его, и он последовал её примеру, по-прежнему с посохом в руке.   
\- Спасибо… за всё, я имею в виду, - сказал он.   
Она крепче прижала его к себе.  
\- В последние недели у тебя отлично всё получалось, Синий. Я горжусь тобой.   
\- Нам ведь можно приезжать в гости? - Спросил он, когда они объятия разжались.   
\- Конечно можно, глупенький. А теперь давай, - она шутливо подтолкнула его, - работай над своим вокалом. Хочу поскорее услышать тебя по радио.   
Стоило ТуДи отойти в сторонку, подошёл Рассел и неожиданно заключил целительницу в медвежьим объятия, поднимая её над землёй, и заставив удивленно захихикать.   
\- Ты правда нам очень помогла, - сказал он. - И делала всё это, несмотря даже на мои закидоны. Не имею представления, как нам тебя отблагодарить.   
Из своего положения ей удалось дотянуться и похлопать его по спине.  
\- Ты только что отблагодарил. И я бы не справился без вас всех.  
Как только Рассел опустил её, Джиллиан спросила:   
\- Хм… те проекты чучел, над которыми ты работал… они ещё не…   
Он усмехнулся и покачал головой:   
\- Нет, их уже отправили.   
\- Отлично, а то не хочется столкнуться с каким-нибудь из этих чудес природы во время моих обходов. У меня и без того хватает поводов для беспокойства.   
Рассел снова засмеялся и ушёл.  
\- Не думай, что ты нам чужая, - добавил он, делая шаги назад, по-прежнему лицом к ней. - Мы вместе с тобой запишем трек для следующего альбома.   
Она снисходительно рассмеялась, когда он подошел к ТуДи.   
Нудл удостоверилась, что Мёрдок твёрдо стоит на ногах со своей тростью и сумкой, после чего подошла к Джиллиан.   
\- И тебе есть, что сказать мне на прощанье, милая? - Спросила целительница.   
Нудл уронила сумку и прыгнула в объятия Джиллиан, вцепившись в неё.   
\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала гитаристка. - Спасибо.   
\- Всегда пожалуйста, дорогая, - заверила её Джиллиан. Когда Нудл села, целительница взяла её лицо в ладони. - Сестра моя по клинку, - она опустила руки на плечи Нудл. - Я понимаю, как сильно ты волнуешься, возвращаясь в привычный мир, и эти чувства вполне оправданны, но последние недели показали, что нет ничего, что было бы тебе не по силам. Даже не сомневаюсь, что всё будет в полном порядке. Просто не торопись. Сердце подскажет тебе, как поступить правильно.   
Нудл улыбнулась и снова обняла её.   
\- Я буду приходить в гости так часто, как только смогу, - пообещала гитаристка. – Не хочу, чтобы Вам опять стало одиноко.   
\- Мои двери всегда открыта, дорогая.   
Нудл улыбнулся и отстранился, давая Мёрдоку возможность попрощаться. Он заковылял к Джиллиан, и несколько минут они простояли в молчании.   
\- Так, это... где, говоришь такие продают? - Спросил он, недовольно глядя на свою трость.   
Она улыбнулась:  
\- Ты выздоровеешь значительно раньше, чем тебе понадобится еще одна, - и указала на сумку, свисающую с его плеча. - Упаковал все твои лекарства и возлагаю огромные надежды на то, что от выпивки и сигарет ты воздержишься, хотя бы на какое-то время. Но если хоть что-то ухудшится, или ты почувствуешь малейшее недомогание, хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне с визитом, или, хотя бы, обратился к врачу.   
\- Не, ну конечно я пойду к тебе. Не нужны мне эти доктора, которые будут в меня тыкать, чем попало, запихивать разные штуки и задавать вопросы, на которые я не хочу отвечать.   
Последовала неуютная заминка, и она терпеливо ждала, пока он соберется с мыслями.   
\- Эээ, - протянул он неловко, потирая рукой тыльную сторону шеи и глядя себе под ноги. - Я не знаю, как сказать это, чтобы не выглядеть полнейшим болваном, но… ты спасла мою шкуру из огня… несколько раз… и… я не забуду этого. Так что… спасибо.   
Когда он, наконец, отважился взглянуть на неё, она продолжала улыбаться. Джиллиан наклонилась и быстро чмокнула его в щеку, чего, откровенно говоря, он не ожидал.   
\- Тебе есть что предложить, Мёрдок Никкалс, - сказала она.- Понимаю, что перегрузила тебя множеством советов, и некоторые вещи мы уже обговорили, но постарайтесь не забывать об этом. Просто, ради Бога, не перенапрягайся, по крайней мере, пока не закончите лечение. Не попади опять в историю, - она кивнула в сторону его группы. - И обращайся с ними по-доброму. Помочь тебе в одиночку я бы не смогла, ты же понимаешь.   
Он взглянул на них, затем снова повернулся к ней и кивнул. Но потом игриво усмехнулся:  
\- Эй, а когда я опять стану здоровым и гибким, могу отблагодарить тебя подобающим образом, - сказал он, взглянув на неё с намёком.   
Джиллиан скептически подняла глаза к небу:   
\- Тебе обязательно было портить момент?  
\- Ну, конечно, любимая. Чего же ещё ты ожидала?   
Она начала легонько, но настойчиво подталкивать его к остальным:   
\- Иди, давай, отсюда, засранец, - и продолжила выпроваживать остальных. – Всё, господа и дама, идите уже отсюда. Становитесь рок-звездами, выпускайте новый альбом, знакомьтесь с известными людьми, вот этим вот всем занимайтесь.  
Они махали ей, начиная свой путь через сельскую местность.   
\- Спасибо. Скажите Стерен «до свидания» вместо нас, - ответила Нудл.   
Джиллиан вновь помахала им, продолжая наблюдать, как они перебираются через холмы Эссекса, а затем вернулась в свой заметно опустевший коттедж, вливаясь в прежнюю жизнь и обязанности, но со знанием того, что на долгие годы обрела друзей.

***

  
Шагая по холмистой местности, в буквальном смысле, по направлению к закату, они все хранили молчание, про себя оценивая, откуда они уходят и куда направляются.   
\- Ди, а я знаю, что у тебя есть закурить, - неожиданно заявил Мёрдок.   
Участники группы переглянулись, обеспокоены тем, что он готов курить, даже ещё не расставшись с тростью.   
Увидев их лица, Мёрдок засмеялся.  
\- Не парьтесь, люди, я не сейчас имею в виду, - закончил он свою мысль. - Просто убедился, что всё есть под рукой.   
Прошло ещё немного времени, на горизонте показался «Конг».   
\- А знаете, что? – Снова заговорил Мёрдок. – Из всей этой истории вышел бы отличный фильм.   
Все трое снова повернулись к нему, не веря своим ушам, прежде чем Рассел усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
\- Медс, замолчи.  
Вместе они улыбнулись и продолжили путь возвращения к прежней жизни. 

  
___________  
* Система массажа, используемая для снятия напряжения и лечения болезней, основанная на теории о том, что на ступнях, руках и голове есть рефлекторные точки, связанные с каждой частью тела.


End file.
